L'histoire d'Alice
by missmoss
Summary: La vie d'Alice avant les Cullens: De son étrange transformation à sa rencontre avec Jasper,en passant par la découverte de ses visions. Quelles aventures vont bien pouvoir mener notre petite fée vers sa rencontre avec sa famille ?
1. Prologue

**_Voilà, voilà... prologue de ma fiction racontant l'histoire d'Alice ( je sais... super original le titre! ) avant sa rencontre avec les Cullen._**

**_Donc pour dresser un peu le tableau, nous sommes en 1882 et Alice n'a pas encore été transformée. _**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez... n'hésitez pas à reviewsez, ça fait toujours plaisir!_**

_**Ah oui... j'allais oublier... Les perso de cette histoire de m'appartiennent pas (à part un seul... :) ), ils sont tous à Stephenie Meyer. (**M'en fous... un jour moi aussi je gagenrais des millions, comme elle, et c'est MES perso qu'on devra disclamer... ahhhh... j'arrête de divaguer! **)**_

**____________________________**

**Prologue**

Chaque parcelle de mon corps me brûlait, le moindre petit centimètre me procurait une douleur insoutenable. Ma tête allait bientôt exploser. J'avais l'impression que cela durait depuis des siècles, que l'incendie de ma peau ne s'arrêterait jamais. J'avais tord. Soudain, aussi vivement qu'elle était apparut, la brûlure s'en alla. Je mis du temps à le comprendre, aussi je m'éveillais lentement. J'étais allongée sur le côté, sur un vieux matelas. Je pouvais entendre les gens parler dans la rue d'en bas et dans celle qui la jouxtait. Je percevais les voitures circulant à vitesse modérée, l'oiseau perché sur le bouleau non loin de là, les mères râlant contre leurs progénitures, le vent soufflant dans les branches… J'ouvris enfin les yeux. J'étais face à un mur de brique. Je voyais chacune d'entre elle distinctement, et percevait chaque once de mortier qui les assemblaient. La douleur de mon corps était maintenant complètement envolée. Je me mis debout, à une vitesse absolument incroyable… et pas du tout humaine. Que m'arrivait-il ? Qu'étais-je devenue ? Brusquement, une folle brûlure envahit ma gorge. Je sentais son odeur, une odeur si délicieuse… du sang humain qui m'appelait.

_______________

_Le premier chapitre arrive juste dèrrière.... :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Voici donc le premier chapitre... je n'en suis pas trés satisfaite, en tout cas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!_**

**_enjoy!_**

**________________**

**Chapitre 1**

P.O.V. Alice.

Je suis dans le noir, attachée à mon lit encore une fois. Cela fait des heures que je suis dans cette position et mes membres sont engourdis. Je ne ressens plus aucune hostilité, ni aucune rancœur. Je ne ressens rien, en fait. Mon esprit est complètement vide, il se ferme petit à petit, et plus rien n'a d'importance ; Ni les coups que les infirmiers m'ont assénés pour me réveiller, ni les abondantes piqûres qu'ont subis mes avant-bras. Les nombreux hématomes et les rougeurs violacées des mes veines sont là pour me rappeler qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à me ramener, cette fois encore. Toujours le même rituel. Ils devraient pourtant s'être fait une raison depuis le temps… mais non, ils s'écharnent toujours sur mon pauvre corps pratiquement sans vie. Je suis tellement habituée à être dans cet état que s'en est devenu naturel.

Ma mère est passée me voir hier… enfin je crois. Ma perception des choses n'est pas très bonne. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle m'a dit pourtant qu'elle passait me rendre visite chaque semaine. Papa, lui, ne vient pas. Il n'a jamais mis les pieds, à l'établissement. Cela fait presque dix années que je suis ici, et je me rappelle à peine son visage ou les moments passés ensemble. Il me manque terriblement. Il ne supporte pas ce que je suis devenue, cette malade que tout le monde traite de folle. D'après ce que ma mère m'a dit, mes crises sont de plus en plus fréquentes, et de plus en plus longues. Les instants de lucidité, comme celui-ci, se font rare. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui se passe dans mes sombres moments. Je me rappelle uniquement que mon corps se fige et que mon esprit s'en va ailleurs, loin de cet institut et de toutes ses méthodes drastiques. A cet instant je me sens enfin sereine, loin des médicaments et des traitements cornéliens, dans mon monde à moi. En fait, je n'ais vraiment en tête que mes réveils douloureux, mon retour à la normale après, ce qui me semble être, des séances prolongées d'électrochocs. J'en ressors toujours hébétée et abasourdie pendant des heures. Tout n'est alors que confusion. Toutes mes réalités, s'en trouvent chamboulées. Je déteste ces « réveils » difficiles.

Aujourd'hui cependant semble être une bonne journée. Je ne pressens venir aucune crise. J'ai les idées claires. Tout à l'heure, je pourrais enfin m'éloigner de ma chambre, de mon enfer personnel et me balader… dans le couloir adjacent, uniquement. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, les gens de l'hôpital ont trop peur de moi. Ils disent que je suis instable et incontrôlable. Je connais ce passage et les autres résidents, par cœur. Mon voisin de chambre s'appelle Benjamin Parkles, il partage son corps avec un dénommé Jude. Le personnel dit que Ben souffre de dédoublement de la personnalité. Moi, je pense qu'il est juste trop gentil, et qu'il prête son corps à Jude, parfois. Il y a aussi Maria, une vieille dame, qui est ici depuis plus longtemps que moi. Si on en croit ses longs monologues, elle descend des premiers colons. Christophe Colomb est, d'ailleurs, l'un de ses proches cousins et elle lui parle souvent. Maria me ressemble un peu mais elle ne parle à personne à l'hôpital. Elle vit dans son monde, coupée de la réalité. Le personnel ici est toujours hostile et ne nous adresse pratiquement jamais la parole. Ils sont froids, condescendants, désagréables… une horreur. Je déteste cet endroit, pas d'air frais, pas de chaleur humaine. Aucun rayon de soleil ne semble vouloir s'engouffrer à travers les épais rideaux bleuâtres, à croire qu'il fait nuit constamment dehors. Je suppose que nous somme à des années lumières de toute civilisation. Je n'entends jamais aucun bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Je me demande même parfois, si l'extérieur existe réellement. Peut-être somme-nous juste dans une bulle de solitude.

Heureusement, il y a Elias, mon rayon de soleil dans ce tourment. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je peux décemment parler. Il me comprend et parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi fou que moi, si ce n'est que lui est infirmier et pas résident permanent de cet institut. J'aime nos longues discussions, il me rapporte des nouvelles de ce qui se passe en dehors et m'aide à me changer les idées. Son étrange beauté me subjugue à chaque fois que je le croise. Ses mèches d'un noir de jais recouvrant habilement son visage d'une pâleur angélique, annihile tous mes pensées et mes lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire, malgré moi. Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder et de plonger mes yeux dans ses pupilles d'un ambre profond.

Un bruit m'arrache soudain à mes pensées… des pas résonnent à l'entrée de ma chambre. D'ordinaire, on me laisse toujours seule. La rare personne qui se permet de s'aventurer dans ma chambre, c'est Elias. Mais même lui sait que après mes crises, j'ai besoin de solitude. Etrange.

« Elias ? C'est toi ? » Aucune réponse.

P.O.V. Elias

Alice est étendue sur son lit d'hôpital, encore inconsciente. Cette fois, sa crise a été intense, elle ne semblait même pas ressentir les coups que lui portaient les autres infirmiers. J'aurais voulu les arrêter, leur dire de ne pas frapper son visage si parfait. Elle semble sereine cependant, comme juste endormie. Pourtant dix minutes plus tôt, elle était agitée par de nombreux soubresauts, proférant des paroles incohérentes, ses yeux s'agitant dans leur orbite. Certains disent qu'elle est possédée par un mauvais esprit. Les croyances d'un autre temps sont tenaces et subsistent encore à notre époque. Si je n'avais pas été le pire des prédateurs, j'aurais presqu'eu peur de son comportement, moi aussi. Aucune des personnes présente dans cette chambre auparavant n'avait semblée avoir de remords pour ce qu'ils lui infligeaient. Apparemment, ils faisaient ça depuis assez longtemps pour que toute compassion laisse place à de la révulsion. Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut bien les repousser à ce point : un visage d'ange, des traits fins, un corps si gracieux, une voie mélodieuse, un univers bien à elle… elle est parfaite. Parfaite mais enfermée dans cette prison, je ne supporte plus de la laisser ici.

Alice est mon amie et je tiens à elle… Dans ses moments d'inconscience, je veille sur elle autant que possible. Quand elle est réveillée, nous discutons de choses et d'autres, appréciant le temps passé ensemble. Elle est charmante et, en sa compagnie, mon état de vampire s'efface complètement, je redeviens un homme. Son sang ne m'attire pas outre mesure, l'influence qu'elle a sur moi, ajoutée à mon contrôle de moi-même, suffit à réduire à néant toute pulsion meurtrière. Mais cette même pulsion se réveille quand l'un d'entre eux la gifle ou lui inflige ces horreurs d'électrochocs. Si je ne me retenais pas, je leurs briserais la nuque. Je ne peux pas la voir souffrir, je n'en suis plus capable. L'idée de l'enlever et de l'emmener loin d'ici m'a souvent effleurée l'esprit, mais ma raison a toujours pris le dessus : ses parents enverraient toute l'armée à nos trousses. De plus, mon statut de vampire ne m'autorise guère à m'attacher, ma race a toujours vécu en solitaire, et je ne déroge pas à la règle. Mais les sentiments qui m'unissent à elle, me troublent cependant. Mon envie de la voir est souvent oppressante. Mon cœur, si j'en avais encore un, se serait mis à s'exalter à sa vue. Quand à elle, son visage se parait d'un sourire radieux à chaque fois que je viens à sa rencontre. Pourtant, ses yeux ne reflètent jamais la même joie. Ils sont constamment tristes, voilés d'une souffrance qu'elle ne m'avoue jamais. Elle m'étonne toujours par son enthousiasme et son entrain, qui selon moi, ne constituent qu'une façade. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai appris à la connaître. Avant ses crises, elle reste prostrée dans sa chambre, ne voulant parler à personne, même pas à moi. Elle n'avale rien, si ce n'est de l'eau plate. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir à ce calme avant la tempête. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais j'en suis réduit à l'impuissance. Pendant ses crises, à ce qu'elle m'a raconté, elle perd pieds et entre dans un état de léthargie total, un moment d'intense quiétude où son esprit s'en va loin de cet institut. Après ces moments, elle reste dans sa chambre pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, avant de complètement se réveiller et d'aller à la rencontre des autres résidents. J'ai l'impression qu'elle les apprécie vraiment, surtout la vieille espagnole.

Aujourd'hui est une journée calme. Dehors, il pleut, rien de nouveau pour cette région. Après mes habituelles visites aux autres patients, je laisse Alice seule, reprendre une certaine contenance. Elle viendra vers moi quand elle sera prête, comme à chaque fois. J'entends son cœur s'apaiser, dans sa chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir. Je peux également entendre sa respiration… son souffle est une mélodie dont je ne peux me passer. Mes sens particulièrement aiguisés sont parfois une bénédiction quand je veux l'écouter discrètement. Ils sont toutefois vraiment gênants quand je perçois les discussions salaces de mes collègues de travail à mon sujet. Je peux également reconnaître l'odeur de chaque personne dans ce bâtiment. Alice, elle, sent le chocolat, la tulipe, et les premières neiges. Personne d'autre n'a un arôme comparable, un pur ravissement. Une autre odeur me ramène soudain à la réalité, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille... un autre vampire : James !

**_________________________**

**Reviewsez, reviewsez!! :)**

**Le second chapitre trés bientôt... si ça vous plaît! ++**


	3. Chapter 2

_Voilà le second chapitre de ma fic qui raconte l'histoire d'Alice. _

_Personnellement, je le préfère au premier chapitre mais je trouve qu'il sonne un peu comme un "Bella/Edward" mais bon... _

_Reviewsez si vous en avez envie! :)_

_Pour répondre à **Jenifer: **Oui, si tout va bien, l'histoire ira jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Jasper. J'hésite encore quant à celle avec les Cullen.... :/_

_[ **Disclamer*:** Mais pourquoi, faut toujours "disclamer"?? Vous pensez sérieusement que SM va venir sur ce site et nous pousser en justice? ]_

_[ Vaut mieux pas tenter le diable alors... _ _Non, le perso d'Alice ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire qui en découle non plus. :) ]_

**_____________________________________**

**Chapitre 2**

**P.O.V. Elias**

Je sortais immédiatement de ma torpeur, parcourant les mètres qui me séparait de la porte de sa chambre en quelques secondes. Si un seul de mes collègues avait été dans le bureau au même moment, ils auraient vite compris que je n'étais pas tout à fait humain. J'arrivais enfin à l'endroit de mon supplice, Alice était de l'autre côté. Je tendis l'oreille, et écoutais les mouvements à l'intérieur. Je ne percevais que les battements de son cœur, rien d'autre. Je me permis de flairer la pièce discrètement, pour être sûr de mes suppositions. Une odeur de chocolat, rien de plus.

« Elias ? C'est toi ? » M'interpella-t-elle. Je l'avais dérangée, mais elle ne semblait pas en danger. Je passais la tête furtivement par l'entrebâillement et lui adressais un grand sourire. Son visage reflétait de nombreux doutes.

« Pourquoi as-tu… hum… laisse tomber. » me dit-elle.

« Alice, je… je… » Tentais-je de bafouiller maladroitement, cherchant une excuse plausible à ma visite impromptue. D'habitude, j'avais plus de maîtrise de moi-même, ce qu'elle remarqua derechef.

« Oh, tu sembles confus. Tout va bien ? »

« En fait, non, » Je décidais de jouer la sincérité... tout du moins, en partie. Lui dire que j'avais senti l'odeur d'un funeste vampire dans sa chambre, ne l'apaiserait pas vraiment. Elle posa ses grands yeux sur moi, tentant de savoir ce qui se tramait. « J'ai eu le pressentiment que tu n'allais pas bien. » Ajoutais-je dans un souffle. Elle me regarda les yeux ronds, encore une fois.

« Eh bien… d'habitude, c'est à moi qu'arrivent ce genre de péripéties, les intuitions bizarres. Ça doit être contagieux ! Mais tu vois, je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter quand même. » Elle ne saisissait pas le danger de la situation, et c'était une bonne chose. Je voulais la préserver de toute inquiétude. Il fallait vraiment que je garde un œil sur elle, si James était venu ici, jusque dans sa chambre, elle était en grand danger.

« Me Permets-tu de rester avec toi pour m'en assurer ? » Je la gratifiais de mon plus beau sourire, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait y résister. Je n'aimais pas user de tels artifices avec Alice, elle avait tellement d'emprise sur moi que je ne pouvais me résoudre à n'être qu'un homme avec elle. De plus, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert. Dés que j'utilisais mes capacités de vampire non loin d'elle, elle me jaugeait d'un air suspect.

« Hum… à ta guise. » Je savais qu'elle préférait être seule à cet instant, sa crise était encore récente. Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits, mais je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner. Si James revenait, je devais être prêt à le contrer. Je décidais donc de me faire le plus discret possible, ne voulant pas la perturber plus encore. Je restais immobile, appuyé à la porte, le regard vide.

« Pourquoi as-tu pensé que je n'allais pas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup, me tirant par la même occasion de mes rêveries.

« Eh bien, je te l'ais dit : un pressentiment. » Je ne devais pas paraître très crédible à ses yeux.

« Ah… Pour tout te dire, moi aussi, j'ai eu cette impression à ton sujet, avant que tu ne viennes, ici. » Ajouta-t-elle, les yeux fixés au loin. Elle était soucieuse, je pouvais le voir à son attitude. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle trifouillait les pans de sa couverture. Le rythme de son cœur était normal, mais je compris vite ce qui n'allait pas. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

« Mais tu vois, je vais bien. » Lui répondis-je, reprenant ses propres paroles. Elle esquissa un sourire, et je dus contenir un soupir de soulagement. Les « intuitions » d'Alice arrivaient toujours après ses crises. Elles étaient toujours très vagues et je n'en avais jamais compris la substance.

« Hum, hum… je le vois, oui. » Opina-t-elle sans grande conviction. « Mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi clair, pas aussi précis. Tu connais un certain… James ? »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et ma gorge se serra. Comment diable pouvait-elle connaître James ? J'y avais sûrement fait allusion. Cependant, je devais lui demander.

« James ?? Non, pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Je... je t'ais vu te battre avec un homme et tu le désignais de ce prénom. Il finissait par te… » Sa voix finit en un murmure. J'avais saisit : James finissait par me tuer selon ses visions. Etrangement, à cette possibilité, je ne fus pas spécialement inquiété. Après tout j'avais vécu pendant 489 années, il arriverait ce qui devait arriver. Mais il était hors de question que je la laisse ici, en danger, avec ce monstre dans les parages. Mon changement d'état d'esprit me permit d'esquisser un sourire. J'avais toujours relégué les crises d'Alice au second plan, pensant que ce n'était que sa façon de relâcher la pression. Je n'y prêtais guère d'attention, j'étais plus préoccupé par son état physique. Et soudain, alors qu'elle m'annonçait ma mort prochaine, je la croyais fermement.

« Mais bon, je suis folle. Ne l'oubli pas… » Elle tentait vainement de me sourire, mais sous le coup de la tristesse que je devinais, celui-ci se mua en une grimace. Je m'approchais alors de son lit et tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main délicatement. Elle ne se retira pas au contact de ma peau glaciale, ce qui me fit plaisir. Depuis le temps que je la connaissais, elle ne se formalisait plus de ce petit détails.

« Alice… ma chère Alice. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ferais tout mon possible pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. » Lui lançais-je d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Elle fixait les replis de l'édredon, se pliant au mutisme. Je devais la réconforter, lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi, la protéger quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

« Écoute, Je vais bien et je te crois. Mais je ne préfère pas y penser pour l'instant. Tout ce qui compte c'est que toi, tu sois sauve. M'as-tu compris ? » Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, essayant de savoir à quoi elle pensait.

« Sans toi, ce ne serait pas le cas. » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Ça tombe bien parce que je n'ais l'intention d'aller nulle part pour le moment. » lui répondis-je. C'était vrai, je ne la quitterais pas. James était un traqueur, et si je devinais bien, Alice était sa nouvelle proie. Elle courait un bien trop grand danger dans cet hôpital. Mon cerveau se mit en route, cherchant des solutions à notre problème. Quelles options s'offraient à moi ? James n'abandonnerait jamais, il chercherait toujours à s'abreuver de son sang. Il considérait chaque humain comme un repas potentiel. Humain… tout le problème était là, Alice était _humaine_. Je comprenais mieux à présent ce que je devais faire.

**P.O.V. Alice**

« Elias ? C'est toi ? » Aucune réponse. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et se referma aussitôt. J'entendais de nouveau des pas, de l'autre côté de la porte cette fois ci. Je décidais donc de réitérer ma question.

« Elias ? C'est toi ? » Il ne me répondit pas, mais passa sa tête par l'embrasure et m'offrit un sourire prodigieux. Je sentais mon cœur qui s'apaisait enfin, après l'émotion. Toutefois, il m'avait surprise et un peu effrayée en ne daignant pas m'accorder de réponse. Il était tout aussi bizarre que d'habitude.

« Pourquoi as-tu… hum… laisse tomber. » Pas la peine d'entrer sur ce terrain glissant. Il tenterait sûrement d'éluder ma question, et je lui en voudrais. Je n'étais pas en état d'être fâchée contre lui à cet instant, j'étais encore trop fatiguée.

« Alice, je… je… » Son incertitude me pris au dépourvu. Je n'étais pas habituée à le voir si vulnérable et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui en faire la remarque.

« Oh, tu sembles confus. Tout va bien ? »

« En fait, non, » Il avait dit cela sans me regarder, l'inquiétude me submergea aussitôt. Il était d'ordinaire si espiègle, son attitude était maintenant grave. « J'ai eu le pressentiment que tu n'allais pas bien. » Ajouta-t-il, portant enfin son regard sur moi. Je le fixais en vain, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi dérouté.

« Eh bien… d'habitude, c'est à moi qu'arrivent ce genre de péripéties, les intuitions bizarres. Ça doit être contagieux ! Mais tu vois, je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter quand même. » Mes paroles furent plus sèches que je ne l'aurais voulu. Avant que je puisse m'en excuser, il avait déjà repris la parole.

« Me Permets-tu de rester avec toi pour m'en assurer ? » Il se tenait toujours contre la porte, me gratifiant d'un sourire majestueux, ses cheveux couleurs ébène plongeant sur sa nuque. J'en oubliais presque mon nom, chaque parcelle de mon corps lui appartenait. J'en étais plus étourdie que par une de mes crises. Il me fallut quelques instants pour contrôler ma voix et reprendre mes esprits. L'effet qu'il me faisait n'était pas naturel, j'en étais certaine.

« Hum… à ta guise. » Je ne pouvais décemment formuler une phrase plus longue à cet instant. Je le laissais agir de la sorte, si ça pouvait l'apaiser. S'il voulait rester, qu'il reste. Je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient mais je ne comprenais pas le but de cette demande. D'habitude, c'était de moi qu'on essayait de se protéger, et pas l'inverse. Son comportement m'intriguait et je voulais en connaître les raisons.

« Pourquoi as-tu pensé que je n'allais pas bien ? » Demandais-je, le faisant sursauter.

« Eh bien, je te l'ais dit : un pressentiment. » Il ne me disait pas tout, je le sentais. Mais un souvenir me revint brutalement en mémoire. _Une pièce sombre, deux hommes qui se battent en duel, un prénom évoqué « James », une voix qui m'est familière, soudainement un mort… _Elias !! Ce n'était pas un souvenir… une vision, une prémonition issue de ma dernière crise. Jamais elles n'avaient été aussi distinctes. Je pouvais voir chaque détails, presque sentir l'odeur des deux opposants. J'en fus toute retournée. Je devais le prévenir et lui épargner ce destin funeste.

« Ah… Pour tout te dire, moi aussi, j'ai eu cette impression à ton sujet, avant que tu ne viennes, ici. » Je n'osais pas le regarder. Il allait vraiment me prendre pour une folle après ma déclaration.

« Mais tu vois, je vais bien. » Me répondit-il, m'imitant pratiquement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, sa maigre tentative pour m'apaiser n'était vraiment pas brillante. « Hum, hum… je le vois, oui. » Lui dis-je vaguement. « Mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi clair, pas aussi précis. Tu connais un certain… James ? » J'osais lui révéler un détail crucial de ma vision, guettant sa réaction à ce prénom.

« James ?? Non, pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? » Il était resté impassible, cependant je crus voir une once d'inquiétude traverser ses yeux.

« Je... je t'ais vu te battre avec un homme et tu le désignais de ce prénom. Il finissait par te… » Je n'osais prononcer la fin de cette phrase. La proférer à voix haute aurait rendu l'horreur de la situation plus réelle encore. Il esquissa un sourire… j'en concluais qu'il ne me croyait pas.

Ma crainte s'était révélée juste, malheureusement. Il devait sûrement me voir comme un autre de ses patients de l'institut. J'essayais donc de me rattraper d'une façon pitoyable. « Mais bon, je suis folle. Ne l'oubli pas… » Je tentais un maigre sourire qui se changea en une horrible grimace. Il s'approcha alors de mon lit, où j'étais installée, et me pris la main. Celle-ci était constamment gelée mais ça ne me gênais pas le moins du monde. Je m'en accoutumais et retenais pour moi, les questions qui me taraudaient l'esprit à ce sujet. Elias n'étais pas très loquace à son sujet.

« Alice… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ferais tout mon possible pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. » Me dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Celui-ci ne fit que confirmer la perspective qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Je ne m'hasardais plus à capter son regard, la honte s'emparait de moi.

« Écoute, Je vais bien et je te crois, » Il souleva mon menton, au même moment que mon estime de moi-même remontait des échelons. « Mais je ne préfère pas y penser pour l'instant. Tout ce qui compte c'est que toi, tu sois sauve. M'as-tu compris ? »

Il voulait que je sois sauve ? C'est lui qui était menacé de mort et c'est moi qu'il voulait protéger. Ridicule. « Sans toi, ce ne serait pas le cas. » lui dis-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à lui opposer.

« Ça tombe bien parce que je n'ais l'intention d'aller nulle part pour le moment. » Cette perspective me réconforta quelque peu, même si je savais que cette quiétude ne durerait pas. Elias, mon cher ami, était en danger et je devais tenter de l'aider avec mes maigres moyens.

___________________________________

Reviews si le coeur vous en dit!! Et... merci de m'avoir lu. La suite dans pas longtemps!


	4. Chapter 3

**_3eme chapitre, entièrement selon le point de vue d'Elias. Les prochains chapitres ne seront concentrés que sur Alice._**

**__________________________________**

**Chapitre 3**

**P.O.V. Elias**

J'étais assis dans la petite pièce qui me servait de salon. L'inquiétude me démangeait et je me forçais à rester tranquille. Dehors il faisait nuit et je pouvais enfin tirer les rideaux de mon humble demeure pour laisser entrer le clair de lune. A travers la fenêtre je pouvais apercevoir la forêt presqu'immobile, formant un mur sombre et muet à l'arrière de ma maison. La rue qui lui faisait face de l'autre coté était silencieuse à présent, plus personne n'osait arpenter les rues à des heures pareilles. Ce moment de calme aurait été parfait, si seulement des gémissements de souffrance ne me parvenaient pas de l'autre pièce. Ça allait bientôt se terminer, ma chère Alice allait bientôt finir par se réveiller. Il le fallait car je mourrais littéralement d'angoisse. L'objet de toutes mes inquiétudes dormait à côté, dans ma chambre… enfin, « dormait » n'était pas le terme exact. Elle souffrait horriblement, et ce depuis quarante-huit longues heures. J'avais alors pris l'initiative de la transformer pour lui sauver la vie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre à James en tant que simple humaine. Je me devais d'agir, sans quoi ce monstre sanguinaire l'aurait vidé de tout son sang en un rien de temps. Toutefois, ma situation personnelle était devenue alors très compliqué. Enlever une patiente de bon matin sur mon lieu de travail, n'avait pas été une idée des plus judicieuses, et ce même si c'était pour lui sauver la vie. Ses parents allaient bientôt envoyer tous les soldats en quête du monstre qui avait enlevé leur fille, et mon départ précipité de l'hôpital faisait de moi le coupable tout désigné. Je ne pouvais plus retourner à l'institut, je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette bourgade perdue au milieu de nulle part. Aussitôt qu'Alice se serait réveillée, nous devrions fuir. J'espérais que le voyage se ferait discrètement et sans encombre… c'est-à-dire sans mort humaine à déplorer. Je ne devais pas oublier que mon amie allait bientôt être un vampire nouveau-né terriblement incontrôlable et sans doute dérouté par ce qui lui arrivait ; Et qui plus est… elle serait assoiffée. Il fallait que j'aille lui chercher de quoi apaiser cette douleur qui lui brûlerait certainement la gorge. Au fond de moi je reléguais ce trouble au dernier rang, je me plaisais à penser à l'éternité qui s'offrait désormais à nous. Avec ma très chère Alice à mes côtés, la vie retrouverait un arôme délicieux. Je pourrais enfin être moi-même en sa présence, et non plus, me soucier de lui causer du tord. Tout était possible à présent, quand elle aurait retrouvé ses esprits nous pourrions tout accomplir… ensemble. Un cri effroyable me tira de mes rêveries. J'entendais le rythme du cœur d'Alice qui ralentissait encore et encore, il n'était presque plus audible, même pour mon ouïe très développée. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller et je voulais être là à ce moment, et ne plus la quitter ensuite. Je devais donc aller lui chercher au plus vite de quoi la satisfaire : la forêt voisine regorgeait de cerfs et d'élans, quelques-unes de ses bêtes calmeraient l'appel de son venin pour un certain temps.

*

J'arpentais la forêt depuis maintenant environs 10 minutes quand je vis un grand cerf, vif et majestueux, posté à une cinquantaine de mètre de là. Je sentais déjà son odeur et me tendit sous l'effet du venin. Je retrouvais alors mes instincts les plus primaires. L'animal était ma proie et je prenais plaisir à le traquer. Je sentais le venin s'insinuait dans ma bouche à mesure que je m'approchais, faisant preuve d'une agilité incomparable. La pauvre bête n'avait aucune chance. Je me régalais à l'idée de mon prochain repas… le cerf était un mets délicieux, bien moins que le sang d'un humain, mais d'une saveur exquise. Je commençais enfin ma lutte avec l'animal, ne lui laissant pas la moindre opportunité de s'échapper. J'en finissais pour de bon, lui brisant l'échine sous le coup de ma force décuplé. Je m'apprêtais à vider ce grand cerf de tout son sang, quand je me souvins d'Alice. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à contrôler ces effusions. Ce gibier était destiné à étancher sa soif, pas la mienne. Je laissais donc la carcasse encore chaude choir sur le sol de la forêt. Je m'apprêtais à me remettre en chasse quand une odeur familière me parvint jusqu'aux narines. Il était revenu, James ; Et il était tout proche de moi. Sans doute avait-il assisté à ma chasse.

« Eh bien, eh bien… ça faisait longtemps Elias. A ce que je vois, tu laisses tomber tes mauvaises habitudes. » Une voie glaciale se fit entendre derrière moi, faisant référence au cerf que je venais de décliner. James était encore loin quand je me retournais, accroupi sur la branche d'un arbre à vingt mètres du sol. A sa vue, mon corps se contracta et je me postais aussitôt en position d'attaque, prêt à lui bondir à la gorge. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et il ne parut guère étonné de me voir ainsi à-l'affût.

Il s'approcha lentement, à une vitesse humaine.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisé, n'est-ce pas ? » Un vague sourire narquois animait ses traits, il ne savait que trop bien que nous nous étions manqué de peu. Je le surveillais attentivement, scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas croisés, mais nous nous sommes flairés. C'est une évidence. » Il me regardait toujours d'un air amusé, faisant monter la rage dans tout mon être. Je ne supportais pas ce monstre vil et abject qui avait failli s'en prendre à Alice.

« C'est vrai, je suis dans les parages depuis quelques jours déjà. Je reviens de Boston… arff, une ville des plus ennuyeuses ! Le sang n'y est pas de très bonne qualité, pratiquement que des alcooliques. » Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait mondain. Mon dégout à son sujet ne faisait qu'augmenter. « Oh… mais excuse-moi si j'empiète sur ton territoire. Ça fait des décennies que je n'ai pas goûté à du sang pur et aussi attrayant que celui qu'on trouve dans les parages. » Son allusion à Alice était à peine voilé, me dardant toujours d'un regard ironique.

« Justement, j'ai croisé une jeune-fille l'autre jour… » Continua-t-il tout en jaugeant ma réaction. Je forçais mon visage à rester impassible, même si cela m'en coûtait.

« Tu arrives trop tard, » lui dis-je simplement. L'étonnement pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage, m'intimant de continuer. Il voulait en savoir plus. « Tu n'auras pas cette proie. » ajoutais-je, toujours en le fixant. Son visage se décomposa une seconde, et il reprit contenance tout aussi rapidement.

« Vraiment ? Tu t'es entichée de cette humaine et tu l'as bien cachée dans ta petite maison ?!! » Railla-t-il, il avait l'air de s'amuser. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagé d'avoir transformé Alice à temps. James paraissait de plus en plus sûr de lui. Je jubilais à l'idée de lui dire la vérité mais je devais le laisser encore un peu s'exulter à la pensée de son repas.

« Non. Je ne l'ais pas cachée. Elle se repose, tout simplement. »

« Ahhh… tu me facilites les choses, tu es trop bon. J'imagine que tu ne va pas la vider de son sang puisqu'elle est encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Je peux donc me servir. »

« Hélas, non. Tu ne peux pas, James. Alice est… comment dire… entre deux stades pour le moment. Et je ne pense pas que son « sang » te convienne, en réalité. » Lui dis-je, luttant pour ne pas lui sourire et lui révéler tout mon stratagème. Jamais il n'aurait Alice, jamais il ne lui ferait mal.

« Oh… tu veux sans doute dire qu'elle va bientôt mourir. Je sens à peine son odeur et les pulsations de son cœur sont vraiment lentes… je ne ferais qu'achever le travail du destin après tout. » Stupide, vraiment stupide. James était primaire et sauvage, il avait à peine plus de jugeote qu'un nouveau-né. Il ne comprenait rien de ce que je lui racontais.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Alice va bientôt mourir, mais pour mieux se réveiller. Ça fait maintenant deux jours que le processus est lancé, et elle devrait bientôt reprendre conscience. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un rire tonitruant au beau milieu de cette végétation silencieuse, à la vue de son ébahissement. Il comprenait enfin mes allusions. Un rictus nerveux apparut sur son visage, déformant celui-ci à l'absurde. Tout d'un coup, avant même que je prenne conscience qu'il bougeait, James se jetait sur moi empreint d'une colère foudroyante, propulsant mon corps à plus de soixante mètres contre un tronc d'arbre. Je me relevais aussitôt, prêt à combattre. Je sautais de branches en branches, tentant de le désorienter. Je chargeais ensuite sur son imposante carrure, prêt à mettre fin à ses jours… quand il m'envoya au tapis une fois encore. Je n'avais tout bonnement aucune chance de le vaincre. James était un traqueur et je lui avais volé sa proie, qui plus est il était bien plus fort que moi. La rage qu'il avait en lui à mon encontre n'avait pas d'égal. Je méritais donc de mourir et de souffrir, à ses yeux. Je me remis sur mes jambes en un rien de temps, j'entrepris alors d'arracher une branche de cinquante mètre de diamètre, plus grosse que mon bras, pour la lui balancer à la figure. Il s'écroula à terre, et sous le choc la branche tomba en miettes, mais il se releva tout aussi vite. Sans que je n'y comprenne quoique ce soit, il me chargeait déjà et atteignit mon cou en quelques secondes. Il allait en finir, je le savais. Je ne pouvais pas le vaincre, sa force me dépassait totalement. Il planta ses crocs dans ma nuque, et tandis que je sombrais dans un abîme sans fond, ma dernière pensée se tourna vers mon rayon de soleil, ma chère Alice. Je pouvais m'en aller serein, elle était hors de danger.

* * *

**_Reviews si le coeur vous en dit...._**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapitre du point de vue d'Alice. D'ailleurs, les prochains chapitres seront pratiquement écrit de la même manière._

**_____________________________________**

**Chapitre 4**

Mon sang me brûlait, mon corps me brûlait, même mon âme me brûlait. J'avais l'impression de mourir à chaque secondes. J'aurais voulu que ça se finisse, mais l'incendie du moindre centimètre de mon pauvre corps perdurait depuis je ne savais combien de temps. Je pouvais aisément deviner que ce que j'appelais « mon corps » ne devait être maintenant qu'un tas de cendres en combustion. Je ne pouvais décemment plus avoir de membres, d'organes ou de muscles en état de marche. Mon cœur avait dû s'arrêter et je devais probablement me trouver en enfer. Je me souvenais à peine de ce qui avait bien pu se produire avant cette terrible douleur. Mon cerveau semblait avoir été envahi par tellement de souffrance, qu'il n'avait pu contenir rien d'autre. La souffrance, toujours la souffrance. Mais qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Je voulais que ça s'arrête mais mes pensées étaient bien trop embrumées pour tenter de me sauver de cet état. J'étais impuissante et j'en étais réduite à attendre l'intervention du destin. Je ne voyais rien, mes yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir de peur de souffrir encore plus. Cependant, j'entendais des sons bizarres, comme déformés… des cris, d'horribles cris de douleur à vous glacer le sang. _JE criais_, cette personne qui hurlait à la mort _c'était MOI_ et je n'en étais même pas consciente. Mon corps et mon esprit semblaient ne plus être reliés que par ce mal qui me déchirait les entrailles. Les autres sensations, comme l'ouïe ou le toucher, en étaient distinctes, comme perçu par une autre personne. Je poussais à nouveaux des hurlements, si ça continuait à ce rythme-là, je n'aurais même plus la capacité de raisonner correctement. Quoiqu'à ce moment précis, je n'étais capable de penser qu'à cette brûlure qui emplissait tout mon être.

Soudain, avant que je ne puisse le comprendre, le feu s'arrêta. Non, mon esprit devait sûrement me jouer des tours ou mon corps était trop endolori pour ressentir quoique ce soit à cet instant. Il devait s'être anesthésié après autant de souffrance. C'était impossible que quelque chose qui me fasse aussi mal, me laisse tout d'un coup. Mon cerveau commençait à se reconnecter à mes sens, d'abord le toucher, puis l'ouïe. Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux, si j'étais vraiment en enfer, je préférais ne pas le savoir. Mais y'avait-il de vieux matelas défoncés en enfer ? Le diable avait quand même de meilleurs goûts, non ? Parce que, j'en étais certaine… j'étais allongée sur une couchette très usée, elle-même posé sur un lit en bois. Je pouvais sentir, à travers les renfoncements, les différentes lattes qui la soutenaient et les nombreux clous qui liaient le tout. Je pus aussi sentir l'insecte qui se promenait tranquillement entre les deux. Mes oreilles percevaient également de nombreux sons différents ; Le vent d'abord. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir entendu une litanie aussi mélodieuse avant. Cet air entraînant m'amena vers le chant d'un oiseau sur un arbre. Non loin de là, je pus ensuite déceler un brouhaha de paroles : des mères disputaient leurs enfants, des hommes parlaient affaires, des commerçants attiraient les passants… et bien plus encore. Je discernais chaque son dans ce qui semblait être une rue, et dans les autres qui la bordaient.

J'osais ouvrir les yeux, cette conscience partielle des choses ne me convenait plus. Je devais savoir où je me trouvais. J'étais face à un mur de briques rouges, elles étaient séparés entre elles par une infime couche de mortier. Celle-ci semblait être constituée par des milliers de minuscules alvéoles d'air, regroupées entre elles à la manière d'une ruche. Tout était clair, précis, défini. Je percevais tout, chaque moindre détails. Il y avait une fente d'environ deux millimètres au milieu de ce mur qui me permettait de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté : une autre pièce, une cuisine me semblait-il. J'étais posée sur le côté, et me décidais enfin à me mettre debout. En moins de temps que je n'y avais mis pour le penser, j'étais déjà relevée. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Mes actions et mes pensées étaient maintenant reliées. Il suffisait que je pense à faire quelque chose, pour que je la fasse aussitôt. Confus, très confus. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi étais-je dans cet état ? Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Mon cerveau foisonnait de questions. Mon corps était différent, ma manière d'agir aussi, et quant à mes pensées, elles semblaient être prise dans un maelstrom de doutes et d'hésitations. J'entrepris d'inspecter les lieux en quête d'une réponse, d'un indice qui m'expliquerait ce que je faisais à cet endroit et le pourquoi de cette douleur qui m'avait transpercée quelques instants plus tôt. En face de moi il y avait le mur, mais ma vision englobait plus que ça. Un bureau se trouvait sur ma gauche et une fenêtre sur le mur de droite, laissait entrer les rayons du soleil qui se séparaient en un magnifique arc-en-ciel. De minuscules particules de poussières voletaient à travers toute la chambre, la rendant étouffante. Avant même d'y avoir réfléchie, j'attrapais le tiroir de l'unique meuble de cette pièce et le tira vers moi. Celui-ci fut expulsé en quelques secondes sur le mur d'en face et se brisa sous le choc. Je ne saisissais rien de ce qui se passait. Je me mis à déambuler dans la pièce, avec une grâce que je ne remarquais même pas. Mon cerveau était trop embrumé pour stocker ce genre de détails. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. La douceur du vent vint frapper mon visage. J'eus l'impression d'avoir plongé la tête dans un nuage.

Mais une sensation inconnue ébranla soudainement tout mon corps. Ma gorge se mit à brûler tandis que je me cambrais de désir. Je me postais en position d'attaque, prêt à bondir. Mon cerveau ne maîtrisait plus rien, seuls mes bas instincts primaires me dirigeaient. Plus bas dans la rue, une fillette jouait, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux et me laissant le plaisir de découvrir sa nuque… sans protection.

_________________________________

_Le prochain dans quelques jours. Alors?? votre avis??_


	6. Chapter 5

_Non, non, ils ne sont pas à moi ces perso de Twilight.... :(_

**Chapitre 5**

Je n'avais encore jamais ressentie un tel désir. Non j'en étais sûre, cette sensation m'était toute nouvelle mais aussi terriblement dévastatrice. Jamais une telle brûlure ne s'était insinuée au plus profond de mon corps. Je la sentais qui emplissait petit à petit toute ma gorge, annihilant mes autres pensées mais accroissant mes sens à leur summum. Je n'avais qu'une seule volonté : boire le sang de cette petite fille. Elle sentait tellement bon, un supplice de ne pas en jouir pleinement. A présent, j'étais un prédateur et le destin avait fait d'elle ma proie malchanceuse. Sans le vouloir, elle était devenue la victime de ma soif. Je ne me souciais plus de la morale, du bien ou du mal. Je n'avais pas la force de réfléchir aux conséquences de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, de la vie que j'allais enlever, de l'âme que j'allais offrir, prématurément, au ciel. Non, en cet instant, il n'y avait plus que le parfum de son sang qui me guidait. Ma vision perfectionnée me permettait de voir le sang affluer sous ses joues, sa peau d'une blancheur diaphane m'invitait à me servir. Je me voyais déjà porter ma bouche à son pauvre cou gracile et y planter mes dents, tout en douceur, profitant de chaque goutes que son corps voulait bien m'offrir. Je ne tenais plus, il fallait que je j'aille m'abreuver et étancher cette soif qui me tiraillait. Elle était seule, jouant tranquillement sous la pluie, dans une ruelle à l'écart. Il n'y aurait donc pas de difficultés. Je décidais donc de descendre à sa rencontre…

Je rejoignais la rue d'en bas, à une vitesse incroyable. J'étais vraiment dotée de capacités extraordinaires ; mais je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie de m'attarder à ces détails futiles. Je n'apercevais pas les passants qui lançaient des regards ébahis sur mon passage. J'étais uniquement focalisée sur cette petite chose, d'une blondeur intense qui me tournait le dos, postée là dans la ruelle sombre sous la pluie, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle était tellement innocente… et tellement à ma portée. Je ralentis le pas en arrivant à sa rencontre. Sans un bruit, ni même un souffle, je parvenais à sa hauteur. Son odeur était vraiment délicieuse, telle une invitation au ravissement. Ma gorge me brûlait d'autant plus, je n'étais plus capable de me retenir. Elle se retourna soudain, sentant ma présence derrière elle. Un magnifique sourire s'empara de son visage. « Bonjour… » Me dit-elle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les miens, et son expression, changea du tout au tout. Un cri d'horreur déformait ses traits angéliques, mais aucun son ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Je n'attendis pas de la voir alerter toute la ville, je me jetais sur elle, sans une once de culpabilité, la soif dévorant tout mon être.

Je m'agrippais à sa gorge et m'étanchais de tout mon saoul. Sa peau était brûlante et son sang à bonne température… délicieux, le nirvana sur Terre ! Je ne ressentais que satisfaction et volupté. J'avais enfin assouvie ce désir qui m'obsédait, je pouvais revenir à des actes plus rationnels… comme me préoccuper des cris qui parvenaient à mes oreilles. Je sortis de ma transe pour m'apercevoir qu'une femme hurlait de terreur, témoin fortuit du carnage que je venais d'orchestrer d'une main de maître. Je n'avais pas été la seule à l'entendre proférer de tels hurlements… Derrière elle, des dizaines de badauds se pressaient pour lui venir en aide. Le corps de la petite gisait sur le sol, blanc comme un linge. Plus aucuns battements ne résonnaient dans sa petite poitrine, plus aucun souffle n'agitait son être innocent. Et moi j'étais là, accroupie à ses côtés, une expression neutre sur le visage, les preuves du crime encore visibles au coin de ma bouche. Je ne réalisais pas ce qui se passait que déjà toute la foule se jetait sur moi. On me poussait à terre, me piétinait, m'injuriait de tous les noms, me lynchait de dizaines de coups… choses que je méritais certainement. Les femmes hurlaient de douleur à la vue du massacre, les hommes me maudissaient et ne cessaient de me battre. J'aurais pu aisément les en empêcher mais ma conscience me dictaient de ne rien faire, que je méritais ce jugement. J'étais un monstre, un véritable tueur en puissance et pourtant, je me faisais insulter et battre. Le meurtre de cette vingtaine de personnes n'aurait pas été difficile. Une poussée trop brutale, un cou brisé brusquement, un poumon perforé de ma main… rien de bien compliqué.

Soudainement, je me relevais et combattais les passants d'une fougue encore insoupçonnée jusque là. Non, je ne me battais pas, je me VOYAIS en train de me battre. Ma vision des choses était déformée, j'étais extérieur à cette bataille. Mais qu'en était-il de ma conscience et de tous ces morts ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'arrêtais pas de tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continuais ce carnage ? Et surtout pourquoi mes yeux avaient-ils cette couleur ? J'avais l'impression de n'être que spectateur de la scène, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Une étrange lumière blanche éclairait chaque détail, rendant la ruelle presque aveuglante ; Or, j'avais eu l'impression auparavant que celle-ci était plutôt sombre et qu'il pleuvait. Je me voyais, à présent en train d'abattre trois hommes, de deux fois ma taille, d'un même mouvement. Aucune des personnes présentes ne s'en sortirait vivante, apparemment j'étais animée d'un véritable instinct destructeur me poussant à faire le plus possible de dégâts possible. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Un monstre, j'étais devenue un monstre. J'étais en train d'abattre des personnes innocentes… encore plus de personnes innocentes ! Le spectacle de la petite blonde étendue sur le sol me déchira les entrailles, pas le cœur. Je n'avais plus de cœur, après avoir commis un tel forfait, je ne pouvais plus en avoir. Je me mis à pleurer, le massacre dont j'étais la cause se perpétuant toujours sous mes yeux, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. Il n'y avait que mes sanglots qui trahissaient le silence glacé de l'épouvante que je commettais.

Tout d'un coup, La scène s'arrêta, la lumière se dissipa et les ténèbres reprirent possession de la ruelle. Mes cheveux me collaient au visage à cause des gouttes qui ne cessaient de tomber, l'horreur que je venais de perpétrer me glaçait encore. La petite était toujours à mes côtés mais il n'y avait aucun autre corps en vue. Etrange. J'entendais les pas d'une femme qui approchait, elle se dirigeait droit dans notre direction et n'allait pas tarder à pousser des cris d'alertes... Je saisissais enfin, la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux, s'était en fait passée dans ma tête. Une vision, oui c'était cela, j'avais vu le futur. Rien d'étonnant vu ce qui m'arrivait depuis mon « réveil ». Ces capacités dont j'étais pourvue depuis lors pouvaient être vraiment déstabilisantes. Donc, je n'avais pas encore tué tous ces gens, je n'avais pas encore fait tout ce mal. J'avais déjà enlevé une vie et c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Je n'allais plus me permettre de refaire de pareilles erreurs. Je prenais enfin conscience de mes actes, de cette vie que j'avais prise, de cette âme que j'avais bafouée. J'en étais sûre à présent : l'image du sourire divin que m'avait offert cet ange, et celle de son corps reposant, froid et inanimé, à côté du mien, me hanterait pour toujours.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas avoir le poids d'autres vies sur ma conscience et sur mon cœur, ou ce qu'il en restait. Il fallait donc que je m'enfuie le plus vite possible. Peu importe où et comment, la seule chose qui importait était de savoir que je ne briserais plus aucune existence. Je pris alors mes jambes à mon cou, m'enfuyant comme une voleuse dans la nuit, sauf qu'il faisait plein jour dans une ville embrumée. Je cavalais à travers les rues, voulant m'éloigner le plus possible de toute civilisation. La forêt, oui c'est ça. C'était là-bas que je devais aller, là où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Je me répugnais. Comment le sang d'un autre humain pouvait-il m'attirer et me plaire ?! Quelle sorte d'abomination étais-je devenue ? Que m'avait-on fait ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne m'arrêtais pas de courir avant d'être au cœur d'une forêt verdoyante. Ici, je ne ferais plus de dégâts, personne n'oserait s'aventurer aussi loin dans la nature impérieuse. C'était un endroit idéal pour ce que j'étais devenue… une exclue, un déchet de la société, une épine dans le pied de la morale. Quelle horreur ! Je ne voulais même plus me regarder, ni apercevoir mon reflet et mes yeux rubis, teinte qui j'en étais certaine était dû au sang que j'avais ingurgité.

Je n'avais plus aucune estime de moi-même, plus aucune force de continuer… Je restais là dans les bois, sans bouger pendant plusieurs longues heures, laissant la pluie me frapper. La nuit tomba mais aucune fatigue physique ne se faisait sentir. Je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, je fermais les yeux mais ... rien. Je ne sombrais pas dans l'inconscience qui m'aurait été, pourtant, bien utile. Les jours se succédèrent sans que j'arrive à faire quoi que ce soit, ni dormir, ni manger... normalement. Je n'étais plus qu'un lambeau, un haillon de personne, me repassant en boucle les images de ces corps mutilés. Je pensais sans cesse à la souffrance que j'avais causée, à cette petite fille d'abords, mais aussi à sa famille, ses amis. La répugnance de mes actes m'emplissait tellement que je n'avais plus la force de penser à autre chose. Puis soudain, une décision s'imposa à moi. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans cet état, avec ses sombres pensées, avec cette peur de tout recommencer un jour… non, je ne pouvais plus vivre ! Je voulais en finir. Plusieurs moyens de me suicider me vinrent en tête : me laisser tomber d'une falaise, me planter un pieux en bois dans le cœur, foncer à toute vitesse contre un rocher… que de réjouissances en vue !!

La première solution me sembla la plus appropriée. Je me mis donc en quête d'une falaise ou, à défaut, d'une chute d'eau vertigineuse. Je ne pouvais, décemment, pas y survivre. Un élan de motivation me guidait enfin. J'avais, depuis je ne sais combien de temps, un but, un objectif, quelque chose qui me faisait avancer ; Même si mes pas me menaient irrévocablement vers ma mort prochaine. Au bout de deux jours de recherches effrénées, j'arrivais enfin à destination: Une cascade de plus de soixante mètres de hauteur, surplombant un lac magnifique d'un bleu profond, en plein cœur des montagnes. Je devais m'être enfoncé vraiment loin dans la forêt. L'endroit semblait utopique, comme sorti d'un rêve, inaccessible pour la plupart des hommes. Je restais quelques minutes à rêvasser devant ce si surprenant spectacle, avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je n'étais pas ici pour profiter du calme quasi solennel qui régnait ou de la beauté qui se profilait devant mes yeux… non, j'étais là pour me donner la mort. Je devais mourir, je le méritais. Je me mis à penser que l'endroit était vraiment trop beau pour me servir de tombeau, non vraiment je ne méritais pas une si belle demeure pour l'éternité.

Le décor changea du tout au tout. La belle forêt laissa place à un café miteux, embrumé de fumées de cigares, sentant plus le whisky que la caféine. Un décor de désolation humaine. Pitoyable. Ces gens n'avaient pas l'air d'être en meilleur état que moi. L'ambiance était plus à la déprime qu'à la conversation. Le décor ne m'était pas familier, je ne reconnaissais rien. D'ailleurs, tout était bizarre dans cet endroit. Outre la lumière blafarde qui éclairait les lieux, les gens étaient vêtus de façon étrange, comme d'un autre temps. C'était sûr, ils auraient détonné avec les corsets et les chemises à jabots qui ornaient les rues de la ville que j'avais fuie. Une serveuse aigrie, âgée de plus de cinquante ans, des cernes sous les yeux et un petit chapeau ridicule sur la tête, servait un café gluant à deux hommes accoudés au comptoir. Une femme et son amant, se consolait avidement dans un coin, ne laissant rien supposer de leurs intentions mutuelles. La plupart des personnes présentes ici, suintaient le dépit et l'abandon. Un jeune homme en particulier attira mon attention… Assis à une table, sa peau était d'une blancheur presque translucide, ses yeux d'un ambre profond, ses traits d'une rare finesse cachant mal sa souffrance. Il était d'une beauté sans égal, à me couper le souffle ; Son corps élancé s'accordant parfaitement avec sa chevelure d'un blond vénitien. Il semblait ne pas faire parti du même monde que les autres clients. Certes, il n'était pas des plus joyeux… mais il n'avait rien d'affligeant ou de pitoyable. Non, il était magnifique mais semblait perdu… juste perdu. Face à lui, une jeune fille plutôt frêle, mais d'une beauté semblable, le fixait intensément… Les lèvres rouges, la poitrine élégamment mise en valeur par un chemisier beige, la taille marquée, un chapeau beaucoup trop original à mon goût… C'était MOI !! J'eu un soubresaut silencieux en assistant à la scène. Il bougea les lèvres, la plus douce des mélodies me parvint alors aux oreilles. Jasper. Son prénom était Jasper.

Il me fallut un certains temps pour me rendre compte que c'était encore une vision. J'étais assise face à ce bel apollon, dans un endroit qui semblait ne même pas exister encore. Je tombais irrémédiablement amoureuse d'une personne que je ne connaissais même pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la une du journal posé sur la table : 20 Novembre 1948.

1948 ? Cela ne se pouvait pas… je ne pouvais pas vivre pendant prés de soixante six ans en ayant toujours l'air d'une fleur de dix-neuf ans, non ?


	7. Chapter 6

_Voilà le chapitre 6 de ma FF. Désolé j'ai mis un peu de temps à la poster mais je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris. Je ne le suis tojours pas d'ailleurs ^^_

_Menfin.... Au fait, MERCI pour vos reviews!!! Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas fait désolé, je me rattraperais pour les prochaines... :) _

*****

**Chapitre 6**

*****

Les années passèrent sans que je m'en aperçoive. Avec le temps j'avais appris à cohabiter avec ma nature vampirique ; parce c'est ce que j'étais, un vampire. Au bout d'une dizaine d'année, j'en étais venue à cette conclusion. L'attrait du sang, une force incroyable, un corps anormalement froid, une vitesse inhumaine, un cœur qui n'émettait plus le moindre battement… ça ne pouvait qu'être cela et la rencontre de plusieurs nomades de ma race m'avait confortée dans cette idée. Comme moi, ils bougeaient sans arrêt, parcourant le monde, totalement en marge de la société. Nous étions si semblables et pourtant tout nous opposaient. Leur régime alimentaire était uniquement constitué de proies humaines. Ils ne se souciaient pas le moins du monde des vies qu'ils prenaient, de la souffrance qu'ils engendraient. Non, il n'y avait que l'attrait du sang qui les guidait. Leurs yeux d'un rouge rubis étaient le signe de leur alimentation si spéciale ; Les miens aussi avaient eu cette teinte à une époque, désormais ils arboraient une couleur miel-noisette, beaucoup plus chaude. Pour ma part, j'avais refusé depuis longtemps de me nourrir de cette façon. D'ailleurs, j'aimais me mélanger aux humains et apprendre à les connaître. Mon carnet d'adresse s'était incroyablement allongé au fil de mes voyages aux quatre coins du globe. J'avais fait ainsi fait la connaissance d'un aviateur japonais lors d'un passage à Osaka, d'un globe-trotter allemand en passage comme moi à Dublin ou encore d'un reporter italien en quête d'un article croustillant à Rome. Les destinations s'égrenaient au fil de mes envies. J'évoluais à travers les pays sans aucune conscience du temps, j'allais là où me guidaient mes pas, à la rencontre de nouvelles cultures et idées à partager. Ce mode de vie était passionnant toutefois j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose me faisait terriblement défaut. Une partie de moi-même me manquait. Pour combler ce manque, je mentais à tout un chacun, m'inventant un passé dont j'ignorais même la couleur.

_Je faisais semblant_, je trompais tout le monde et à tous moments. Jamais je ne pouvais raconter ma véritable histoire. Jamais je ne pouvais m'attacher aux personnes que je rencontrais. Jamais je ne pouvais être honnête avec qui que ce soit. Je ne pouvais rester plus de quelques années au même endroit. Je devais toujours m'en aller pour me retrouver seule encore une fois et recommencer tout au début. J'avais l'impression de porter un horrible masque, changeant en fonction de la situation mais toujours empreint d'une solitude qui me dévastait. Parfois j'étais une funambule en quête d'un travail, une autre fois j'étais une femme trompée fuyant une vie monotone. Une fois même, je m'étais faite passée pour une romancière déchue parcourant l'Europe à la recherche de l'inspiration. Mais à aucun moment je n'étais moi-même, jeune-femme de dix-neuf ans figée dans son corps pour l'éternité.

Je m'accommodais tant bien que mal de mon nouveau statut mais ces doutes me tiraillaient. Je ne savais toujours pas d'où je venais, qui m'avait rendue ainsi, quelle était la raison de ma transformation ou encore le pourquoi de cette amnésie. La seule chose dont je me souvenais de mon ancienne vie était mon prénom : Alice, uniquement cela. Toutes ces questions formaient un grand vide que ni mes visions, ni mes nouvelles aptitudes ne parvenaient à combler. Pourtant à travers tout ce trouble, une lueur d'espoir me faisait avancer. _Jasper_, cet homme blond figé dans ce café de Chicago emplissait chacune de mes pensées. Je savais que je devais le rencontrer, il me fallait juste attendre ce jour d'automne 1948. Je savais d'avance que nous étions faits pour nous aimer, qu'il était l'unique. Avant cette vision dans la forêt, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que moi aussi j'avais un cœur capable d'aimer, que je méritais un tel bonheur. Mais c'était le cas, et je savais une chose : j'aimais Jasper avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Au cours des années, je me repassais souvent cette fameuse scène de notre première rencontre… et je ne m'en lassais pas. Je ne cessais d'admirer ses traits parfaits et cette juste proportion que m'offrait son visage, cerné de mèches dorées. Je mourrais littéralement d'envie de le toucher, d'effleurer les courbes de son torse, d'agripper ses cheveux, de frôler ses lèvres si sensuelles avec les miennes… Le désir qui me submergeait à chaque fois que je le voyais était tout bonnement incontrôlable mais j'étais forcée au rôle de spectateur.

Avec le temps, j'avais vu la société évoluée et les mœurs changés. Les jupes s'étaient progressivement raccourcies, en même temps que les conflits politiques emplissaient. Mais ces problèmes purement humains ne m'alarmaient pas vraiment. Après tout, la question de la possession de petites villes allemandes par un quelconque dictateur ne me concernait pas. Ce qui m'intéressait plus fortement en Europe, c'était l'impact de certaines personnes sur une société toute entière. Les artistes, libres-penseurs, écrivains en tout genre qui n'hésitaient pas à clamer haut et fort ce qu'ils pensaient et à rallier le plus de gens possible à leurs causes. C'est ainsi que mes pas m'ont naturellement conduit à Paris, capitale des arts. C'est dans cette ville magique que j'ai approchée les plus grands peintres contemporains ou discutée de l'avenir du monde avec de célèbres humanistes. C'est là aussi que j'ai rencontrée les nouveaux stylistes de mode, ceux qui se targuaient d'être à l'origine d'un tournant de la société, ceux qui pensaient pouvoir créer la tendance, ceux qui m'ont tout appris. C'est là, à l'ombre d'un chêne bordant la Seine, pendant que je réalisais plusieurs croquis, que j'ai compris que cette passion qui m'animait n'était pas un simple un loisir. Non, j'excellais dans ce domaine et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ma nature de vampire. J'étais douée pour la mode, aussi bien que l'aurait pu l'être une humaine. En concevant de beaux vêtements, portés par les plus grands de ce monde, je me rapprochais de mon côté humain, je le mettais en avant et les gens me reconnaissait ce talent. Ils ne se souciaient plus de mes histoires à dormir debout ou de ma beauté indécente, ils ne voyaient qu'Alice prodige du stylisme, dont les doigts réalisaient des merveilles à partir de lambeaux de tissus.

Mais pour le moment, je n'étais plus à Paris.

J'étais à Chicago, assise dans un café des plus lamentables, fixant un homme que je ne connaissais pas encore. Il était de dos, me laissant tout le loisir d'admirer sa coiffure des plus désordonnée. Les rayons du soleil, déclinant sous le poids du crépuscule et éclairant chacune de ses mèches, lui donnaient un aspect plus qu'irréel. Dehors, les premières neiges de l'hiver s'était invitées de bonne heure cette année. Elles rencontraient les dernières lueurs du jour en un ballet improvisé par le souffle du vent. Les passants se stoppaient net dans leurs courses pour admirer ce spectacle fabuleux, avant de se hâter de rentrer chez eux pour la nuit. Mais je ne remarquais rien de tout cela, toute mon attention était portée sur Jasper. J'étais dans ma bulle et le ciel aurait bien pu tomber que je ne l'aurais pas perçu. Tant d'années que j'attendais cela et le moment était enfin arrivé. Je me levais donc pour aller à la rencontre de mon destin. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé par des lampes posées ça et là, au gré des envies, mais cette ambiance ne me gênait pas le moins du monde ; Mes yeux pouvaient percevoir chaque détail même dans la nuit la plus noire. J'avançais donc avec grâce, déambulant parmi les chaises disparates et les tables trop usées pour tenir encore debout.

Je m'assis face à lui, avant même qu'il ne le comprenne. Il leva la tête et mon regard plongea dans ses yeux interrogateurs. Je ne me souciais guère en cet instant du reflet argenté que prenaient ses boucles ou de la pâleur quasi lunaire que reflétait sa peau. Non, je n'en avais pas conscience car ce que je décelais dans ses prunelles me déstabilisa profondément. Je savais qu'il n'était pas des plus heureux, j'avais ressenti des décennies auparavant le malheur qu'il dégageait. Mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à une telle intensité, jamais je n'aurais pensé que souffrir autant était possible. La peine que je pouvais lire dans son regard me transperça, je n'avais qu'une seule idée : le consoler. Je voulais aspirer ses soupirs, embrasser ses larmes et faire disparaître toute trace de tourment. Mon corps se mit à trembler légèrement, il dû comprendre mon trouble car avant même de me demander mon identité, il s'inquiéta de mon état.

« Vous allez bien ? » me dit-il d'un ténor soutenu. « Vous semblez vraiment inquiète. Mon nom est Jasper. »

Soudainement, une vague de bien-être m'assaillit. Je pris conscience de la situation. J'étais là où je devais être, avec la personne qu'il fallait. Je repris contenance, avant de lui répondre.

« Oh… Oui, je sais. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis Alice et il faut que l'on se parle, Jasper… en privé. »

Il me scruta pendant de longues secondes, avant de m'accompagner vers la porte de la sortie sans un mot. Il me guida vers son appartement, situé juste en haut de l'établissement, toujours dans un silence d'outre-tombe. J'essayais de rassembler mes idées, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais prise au dépourvue, une de mes visions m'aurait été bien utile à ce moment. Comment lui annoncer que je l'avais vu et attendu pendant prés d'un demi siècle ? Que je savais que nous étions faits pour être ensemble ? Que sa seule rencontre avait suffit à me faire renoncer à la mort ? Bien sûr c'était un vampire, mais une telle dévotion ferait fuir n'importe quel homme, non ? J'angoissais… alors que j'aurais dû profiter amplement des moments passés en sa compagnie.

Après avoir grimpé un minuscule escalier et ouvert une porte branlante, nous arrivions enfin chez lui. L'endroit n'était qu'une sombre copie du café qu'il surplombait, agrémenté cependant d'une couche de poussière impressionnante. L'unique pièce se séparait en deux parties pour laisser apparaître un coin cuisine, dont il ne se servait certainement jamais, et un coin séjour. Trois fenêtres constituaient l'unique décor des murs défraichis, offrant à la pièce les lueurs du soleil couchant.

Je décidais de commencer par le plus simple : mon don. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé décrépit avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil qui me faisait face. Il me fixait, attendant que j'engage la conversation. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer et, même si l'air ne m'était plus indispensable, je suffoquais. La crise d'angoisse allait bientôt arriver. Une seconde vague de bien-être m'envahit et je pus enfin commencer mon histoire.

« Comme je l'ais dit avant, je m'appelle Alice et je peux voir le futur. »

Au moins, ça, c'était dit. J'avais été claire et direct… peut-être même un peu trop. Il me regarda d'un air ahuri, sans m'interrompre pour autant. Il était sacrement silencieux quand même ! Depuis les dix minutes que je le connaissais, il n'avait prononcé qu'une seule phrase. Je décidais donc de continuer sans attendre une intervention de sa part.

« Comme toi, je suis un vampire mais j'ai un don : des visions. Et cela fait plus de soixante années que je t'attends Jasper. » Cela avait été plutôt bref, je m'attendais à ce que mon discours soit plus riche, plus long mais je n'avais été capable de débiter que l'essentiel des informations. Rien d'autre ne me venait, je ne savais pas quoi ajouter. Après tout, j'avais exprimé le principal, c'était à son tour de me dire quelque chose maintenant. Mais il était plus que muet….

« Dis quelque chose, ne reste pas silencieux, je t'en pris. » Ma voie s'était faite entendre comme une supplique. Il réagit aussitôt, se redressant sur son siège.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi éprouvez-vous de… ce genre de sentiment à mon égard ? De… l'amour ?!» Sa voie s'était faite incertaine, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait. Voilà une question qui me troubla, je m'attendais à tout mais pas à cela. Et cette vision, elle venait ou pas ?

« Je… je n'ais jamais parlé de tel sentiment et par pitié ne me vouvoie pas. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir vraiment quatre-vingt ans. » Mon ton se voulait léger, maigre tentative de détourner son attention de ce sujet délicat que je ne voulais pas encore aborder.

Cette remarque eut pour point positif de lui arracher un sourire… qu'il ravalât rapidement. Il semblait lui aussi perdu, confus comme s'il cherchait une explication logique à ce que je venais de lui dire auparavant ou à ce qu'il venait de constater à l'instant.

« Non, tu n'en as pas parlé mais je l'ai ressenti. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un don. » Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, sans me regarder. J'avais l'impression qu'il hésitait à me confier la suite, mais il en avait déjà trop dit. « Je peux discerner n'importe quelle émotion chez les personnes qui m'entourent, et les contrôler. » Si j'avais pu, mes joues seraient devenues écarlates. Il pouvait lire en moi, déceler les moindres sentiments qui m'animaient. Eh bien, ma tâche serait plus aisée. Je n'aurais pas à lui avouer ce que je ressentais puisqu'il le savait déjà. Ce qui ne me réconfortait pas le moins du monde.

« Eh bien, c'est compliqué. » avouais-je en répondant à sa question qui était sans doute purement rhétorique. Il ne réagit pas et changea de sujet aussitôt.

« Comment être sûr que tu dises la vérité… au sujet de tes visions ? Beaucoup de personnes ont tentés de me duper durant ces années. Je sais lire les émotions mais pas les pensées. J'ignore si tu es digne de confiance. »

Je m'attendais à cette remarque. Il voulait une preuve, il était sceptique et c'était bien normal. Je débarquais sans prévenir dans sa vie, et je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'accueille à bras ouverts ? Oui, peut-être que j'espérais qu'il réagisse ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je dû alors me concentrer, essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir une vision cohérente et suffisante. Comme pour répondre à mes attentes, la scène devint soudain lumineuse, la pièce exigüe était la même que cinq secondes auparavant. Jasper était toujours assis, les mains croisés sous son menton, aussi parfait qu'une statue grecque. J'étais installée face à lui, lui offrant un sourire malicieux. Quand soudain un oiseau d'un noir de jais vint s'abattre contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, faisant un désordre fracassant. Aucun de nous ne bougea, le bruit ne nous avait pas déconcentrés. Mais un asiatique rondouillard d'une cinquantaine d'années, poêle à la main et tablier autour de la taille, fit irruption dans la pièce sans même se soucier de notre présence. Il se rua à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit d'un coup de main stupéfiant, tout en bramant des paroles incompréhensibles à l'encontre du volatile. Il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était entré, provoquant un chaos indescriptible sur son passage et emportant dans son sillage une pile de document qui s'envola avant de s'éparpiller au sol. Je fixais toujours Jasper, une fois la porte fermée j'éclatais de rire tellement la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans son salon était improbable.

Je revenais à moi, quelques minutes avant le forfait. Je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui me faisait face, il avait l'air troublé.

« Ça va ? Tes yeux sont devenus bizarres et tu avais l'air d'être ailleurs pendant une minute !? » Me dit-il, visiblement mon moment d'absence ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il semblait curieux et… inquiet.

Mon visage s'était illuminé d'un sourire, tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi, croisant les mains sous son menton, parfaite réplique de ce que je venais de voir.

« Il y a un restaurant chinois dans les environs, non ? »

*****


	8. Chapter 7

*****

**Chapitre 7**

*****

Cela faisait trois semaines que je connaissais Jasper, trois semaines que nous vivions au jour le jour, trois semaines qu'il connaissait mes sentiments à son égard. Mais il n'en avait jamais parlé, il n'avait plus abordé le sujet après notre première rencontre. Nous étions à présent en Espagne. Après en avoir discuté, nous avions décidé de continuer notre chemin ensemble pendant un certains temps, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tente de s'arracher un bras pour taper l'autre avec. Parce qu'il était bien beau ce vampire, d'une beauté scandaleuse certes, mais avec ses pouvoirs, il me tapait vraiment sur le système parfois. Moi qui avais appris à vivre seule pendant des décennies, j'avais toujours droit à son avis condescendant sur tout, même sur mes choix les plus insignifiants. En prime, je ne pouvais même pas ronchonner en paix puisque grâce à son « don » monsieur savait toujours dans quel état j'étais et en profitais pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il avait l'air de vraiment apprécier de me torturer de la sorte, affichant un grand sourire à mesure que ma mine déchantait. Je le détestais parfois… mais bizarrement cette attitude avait tendance à m'envouter, à m'hypnotiser et à me faire l'aimer encore plus. Pathétique, vraiment. Je n'avais pas plus de contrôle de moi-même qu'une simple humaine aux hormones débordantes. Qui plus est, pour ne pas arranger les choses, mes visions s'étaient mises aux abonnés absents pour un temps indéterminé. Je soupçonnais vaguement ma rencontre avec Jasper d'en être la cause, ne voyant pourtant pas comment les deux auraient pu avoir un lien quelconque.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher mon trouble dû à cette double-absence : visions du futur et sentiments de Jasper. Je ne voulais plus me soucier de ce que ce fichu vampire allait faire… ou pas. Je m'efforçais donc de reléguer ces contretemps au fond d'un tiroir de mes pensées et décidais ainsi de profiter du moment présent et des avantages que pouvait présenter l'Espagne. Autrement dit, je comptais bien évaluer le terrain de chasse que nous offrait les Pyrénées, et dévaliser les centaines de boutiques que comptait Madrid. Point positif : celle-ci seraient bondées en cette période de noël, et Jasper ne tiendrait sûrement pas à m'accompagner. J'aurais donc quelques heures de répits loin de lui. Parfait, il me fallait vraiment ça pour souffler un peu.

Pour le moment, j'étais assise dans le petit salon de notre suite d'hôtel face à la cheminée, feuilletant un magazine pendant que mon vampire de compagnon était sous la douche. Très peu de choses me retenaient de ne pas aller le rejoindre, l'une d'elle étant son rejet inavoué de ma petite personne ; rejet qui me frustrait horriblement. Pathétique, encore une fois. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi me soucier de son opinion alors que je pouvais avoir tous les autres ? Peut-être justement parce que j'aimais les défis, et que Jasper en était un vraiment difficile à esquiver. Non, je ne devais pas replonger dans ce genre de pensées, j'avais pris une décision et je devais m'y tenir.

_Ne pense pas à lui Alice, ne pense pas à Jasper, ne pense pas à ses cheveux blonds dégoulinant d'eau, ne pense pas à corps marmoréen frôlant la tiédeur de la douche, Ne pense pas à son torse saillant… STOP ! Alice reprends-toi. Contrôle-toi !_

Bien ma revue de mode, où en étais-je d'ailleurs ? Oui… les défilés d'Armani et de Gucci... c'est ça, je devais rester concentrée et ne pas laisser mes pensées dérivées sur ce terrain des plus glissants. Reportant mon attention, sur ces stupides défilés, je l'entendais de l'autre côté de la cloison, en train de fermer l'arrivée d'eau chaude et de sortir de sous la douche. Je percevais le moindres de ses mouvements pourtant si silencieux. Avec le temps, une petite routine s'était installée entre nous. Tous les deux jours, nous allions chasser ensemble jusqu'à être totalement repus pour pouvoir vivre en toute sécurité parmi les humains. Le soir nous nous nous baladions et visitions jusque dans les moindres recoins l'endroit où nous étions, la plupart des villes étant beaucoup plus intéressantes débarrassées des fourmis que sont les touristes. Puis le jour venant, apportant avec lui un minimum de clarté et donc de rayons de soleil, nous restions bien à l'abri dans notre chambre d'hôtel à discuter de choses et d'autres. Jasper aimait particulièrement savoir ce que je faisais de ma vie avant de l'avoir « trouvé », je passais donc le plus clair de mon temps à lui retracer scrupuleusement tous mes faits et gestes avant ce mois de novembre. Pour ma part, j'avais pratiquement dû lui arracher les vers du nez pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Apparemment, il avait été soldat pendant la guerre de sécession. Il s'était fait mordre à cette période et avait vécu un certain temps avec sa créatrice avant de la quitter pour d'obscures raisons qu'il ne voulait pas aborder.

Les pas se faisaient toujours entendre dans la salle de bain, il était sacrément coquet comme vampire dis donc ! Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il avait refermée cette porte derrière lui. Mon esprit dériva encore une fois sur ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cette petite pièce… et un sourire s'empara de mes lèvres. Je ne m'attardais plus sur des pensées salaces, mais me mis à divaguer sur un Jasper s'aspergeant de parfum ou choisissant la bonne crème à s'appliquer. Quelques bigoudis dans les cheveux pour accentuer ses boucles vénitiennes, le tout retenu par un charmant filet à cheveux de couleur criarde, deux rondelles de concombres sur les yeux pour enlever toute trace de fatigue inexistante, un baume hydratant pour les lèvres, de petits chaussons aux pieds pour les protéger… un vrai stéréotype ambulant !

Je délirais sur cette image grotesque lorsque la réalité me rattrapa de plein fouet. Un Jasper encore trempé d'une multitude de gouttelettes étincelantes comme des diamants, enserré d'une simple serviette à la taille et me dévisageant, entra dans la pièce au moment où je levais les yeux vers lui. J'étais vraiment très loin de la vérité. Son buste d'une blancheur d'albâtre m'invitait à venir découvrir les moindres parties qui le constituaient. Ses muscles saillants et robustes semblaient m'accueillir et vouloir me protéger. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir rester là, à le contempler pour l'éternité… lorsqu'il me sortit violemment de ma catatonie. En un coup d'œil, il était entré dans la chambre, refermant bien la porte à double tour après son passage. A double tour ? Vraiment ? Il pensait que j'allais venir le violer ou quoi ? Certes j'y avais peut-être pensé… mais de là, à me rejeter de la sorte, c'était très humiliant quand même. Quel mufle ! Le moment était peut-être arrivé, j'allais sans doute m'arracher un bras après tout. Quelques bûches se consumaient toujours dans l'âtre pendant que les flocons, entraînés par le vent, se pressaient contre la baie vitrée. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, il m'avait vraiment blessée cette fois et je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Pourquoi vouloir connaître ma vie dans les moindres détails si la vue de mon corps lui inspirait autant de dégoût ? Je m'étais peut-être trompée, Je ne méritait pas d'être aimé. J'étais probablement vouée à la pire des tortures, un amour à sens unique. A ce raisonnement, mon cœur mort se ranima, une souffrance inattendue emplissant chaque parcelle de mon être. En un quart de seconde, j'avais approchée les deux extrêmes : l'intense joie et la peine profonde. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici, je ne voulais plus rester ici. _Il ne me voulait pas, ici. _

Une main sur la poignée de la porte, une voix m'interpella et me figea.

« Ne t'en va pas, je t'en supplie Alice… » Jasper avait murmuré ces mots en une longue complainte reflétant, si ce n'est plus, autant de malheur que ce que moi-même j'éprouvais. Il était toujours de l'autre côté de la pièce, moi j'étais tétanisée sur le seuil, ne sachant plus quoi faire. J'étais stoïque, des dizaines de questions se bousculant dans mon esprit.

Il sortit de la chambre à une vitesse inhumaine et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes avec une fougue insoupçonnée. La surprise laissa place à un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, son baiser exprimait tout ce que je désirais. Sa langue poussa la barrière de mes lèvres pour goûter pleinement à ma bouche, déjà toute offerte à ses soins. Il vint à la rencontre de mes sens, baladant son visage sur ma nuque, promenant ses mains le long de mon dos, provoquant au passage de légers tremblements d'envie. Pour la toute première fois, je pouvais partir à la découverte de la moindre petite parcelle de sa figure. Je retraçais la ligne de ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts, m'attardais plus longtemps sur la forme de ses yeux, fourrageais dans ses cheveux ébouriffés désormais par mes soins. Je prenais un plaisir intense à l'étudier sous tous les angles et m'en fixais une image mentale. Il stoppa mon examen pour repartir à l'assaut de ma bouche dans un baiser qui se voulait plus délicat. Nous passâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant le plus possible de ce premier contact, de cette première étreinte si tendre et pourtant si naturelle.

*****


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

*****

Le soleil m'aveuglait, enfin ce qui me semblait être le soleil m'éblouissait tellement que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer l'ange qui me faisait face. Je ne percevais que les yeux de Jasper, d'un noir de jais, signe évident de son désir grandissant, fixant ardemment cette femme à ses côtés. Je savais par expérience, qu'à cet instant, le venin emplissait sa bouche et ses pensées par la même occasion. L'envie prenait le pas sur sa conscience et sur toutes ces années d'abstinence. En retrait, la déesse aux cheveux roux veillait, se délectant du spectacle sordide qui s'offrait à elle. Apparemment, mon amour sombrait dans un pur délice et franchissait toutes les barrières de la morale…

_Quelques jours auparavant… _

L'Espagne ne me plaisait plus tant que ça. J'avais fait le tour de ce pays pourtant si magnifique. Maintenant Je voulais découvrir de nouveaux horizons en compagnie de Jasper. Je voulais partager avec lui les paysages fabuleux de l'Irlande, les cultures fantasques des pays de l'Orient ou encore les reflets du soleil sur le sable du Sahara. Cette dernière proposition allait sans doute être compliquée à mettre en place mais qu'importe ! Pour le moment, je tentais de rassembler mes affaires personnelles dans trois énormes valises… néanmoins trop petites pour contenir tout mon dressing room. Mon compagnon, allongé sur le lit, me laissait vaquer à mes occupations pendant qu'il tentait de ne pas insulter la standardiste de la compagnie aérienne. Avoir un vol durant les vacances d'hiver ne s'avérait pas chose facile et je m'amusais à le voir à bout de nerf, prêt à exploser le combiné du téléphone à la moindre occasion. Une petite ride s'était formée sur son front, à mesure qu'une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. Il m'étonnait cependant de par son self-control. Outre ces signes physiques évidents, rien n'augurait une crise de nerf dans son attitude. Il restait poli avec l'employé, tentant de cacher son agacement à la suite des réponses négatives. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et grimpa sur le lit avec lui. Allongée à ses côtés, je voulais l'apaiser à ma manière. Prenant sa main tiède dans la mienne, nos doigts se croisèrent naturellement. Je laissais mon souffle chaud se balader le long de sa nuque, admirant avec convoitise une petite mèche doré qui lui barrait le regard.

« Hum, hum… je vois. Très bien… » Lui dit-elle distraitement. Mes mains étaient à présent passées sous sa chemise, à l'insu de ma volonté ! Ces petites cachotières s'amusaient à découvrir encore et encore les courbes qui constituaient son torse athlétique. Mes yeux pétillaient littéralement de malice, les siens de désir. La veine s'était à présent calmée et les petits plis de son front étaient enfin invisibles. Il était plus serein, mon travail était donc terminé. Je sautais alors sur mes jambes, au moment où il raccrochait le téléphone. Il me rattrapa habilement et me plaqua sur le lit, à l'abri de ses bras.

Il reprit là où je m'étais arrêté… parfaite réplique de mes propres gestes. Lentement, il me prit la main et croisa nos doigts dans un geste qui se voulait doux et tendre. Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus, nous plongions tout deux dans l'âme de l'autre. Mon corps lui était complètement dédié, je n'aurais pu bouger même si j'en avais eu envie. Tout en se baissant sur moi, il balada son visage sur mon cou, me laissant le soin de respirer le parfum envoûtant de ses cheveux. Son haleine tiède sur ma nuque eut pour effet de me sortir de ma transe. Je passais donc mes bras autour de ses épaules et ramena ses yeux à mon niveau, m'emparant ensuite en un mouvement habile de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses mains quant à elles, s'étaient frayé un passage jusque sous mon corsage, provoquant derechef mes tremblements. Mon baiser se fit plus pressant, preuve du plaisir que je prenais à être dans ses bras. Ma jambe s'enroula autour de sa taille au moment où sa main glissait inévitablement vers un endroit de mon anatomie qui lui était déjà tout offert, mon corps s'arquant de désir sous le poids de ses lentes caresses. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : lui enlever cette chemise, ce bout de tissu freinant mes ardeurs. J'entrepris donc de défaire un à un les boutons, lentement, délicatement laissant ainsi l'envie nous submerger tous deux, tout en ne cessant d'abreuver chaque partie de son corps qui m'était accessible de baisers langoureux. Il comprit ce que je voulais faire, et sans même penser à l'épargner, arracha le mince vêtement que constituait mon chemisier. Nous étions donc tous les deux à égalité : torse nu offert aux soins de l'autre. Il plongea son visage dans ma poitrine nue, s'imprégnant au passage de mon odeur, m'embrassant les seins avec tant d'avidité que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je ne parvenais qu'à murmurer son prénom en une longue complainte, lui intimant de continuer. Son bassin se collant au mien, dans une danse des plus sensuelles, ne me laissait plus rien supposer du désir que je lui insufflais. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres, à mesure qu'il découvrait mon corps. Il stoppa ses caresses et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Un instant, je ne pus percevoir que la même chaleur qui m'animait, mais à bien y regarder, je pus y déceler une immensité de sentiments auxquels je n'avais jamais osé rêver.

Il repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres, m'offrant ainsi une infime partie du nirvana… lorsqu'une personne malhabile frappa à la porte, coupant court à toutes nos perspectives. Comme douche froide, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

« Service de chambre » Brailla une petite voix de l'autre coté.

« Nous n'avons rien commandé. Partez ! » Jasper n'avait put dissimuler son agacement dans cette réplique et la femme ne demanda pas son reste avant de s'en aller précipitamment. Il était toujours posé sur moi, scrutant mes prunelles avec tant d'intensité que j'eus presque peur de m'évanouir. Mais le moment était passé à présent. J'observais toujours ses lèvres avec envie, mais la magie de notre étreinte s'était envolé aussi vite que l'employé malavisée. Il dû lui aussi songer à la même chose puisqu'il se releva et s'assit à mes côtés.

« Tu sais… cette situation me frustre énormément… » Lui dis-je après un moment. Il me regarda avec des yeux taquins et une moue pleine de sous-entendus, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour en déduire ce qu'il avait saisit.

« Non… oh, enfin ça aussi mais… je parlais plutôt de mon absence de visions. »

À l'évocation de mon problème, il prit soudain une figure très grave empreinte de sollicitude. Au fil du temps, j'avais compris une chose : Jasper n'était pas très loquace ou expressif. J'avais dû user et abuser de toute ma perspicacité pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit il pouvait se trouver. A présent, il était curieux et inquiet à la fois. « Pour je ne sais quelle raison, depuis quelques mois c'est le noir complet. J'essaye de voir notre futur à tous les deux, mai rien. Je n'aime pas, ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite. » Continuais-je sur le même ton.

« Eh bien, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas d'explication à ce phénomène, mon ange. La seule chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est que nos futurs à tous les deux sont indéniablement réunis. » Me répondit-il de manière pensive. À l'évocation de notre avenir commun, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire béatement. « Quand dis-tu que cela a commencé ? » Lança-t-il innocemment.

« Depuis notre rencontre… » Reconnus-je d'une petite voix. Cette réponse me parut tellement stupide, comment avais-je bien pu penser que ce jour de novembre était la cause de ma mésaventure. Bien évidemment, cette date ne signifiait pas la fin de quelque chose, mais plutôt le début d'une belle histoire. Le fait que ces deux évènements soient liés était simplement une malheureuse coïncidence, un tour grotesque du destin.

« Oh… si tu le désires, je veux bien m'en aller. Peut-être que ton don reviendra. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton très sérieux, cependant que ses yeux affichaient une pointe d'amusement.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution adéquate pour remédier à ce problème. Mais si tu souhaites t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas. » Lui répondis-je sur un ton faussement désinvolte. Il ne s'y méprit pas et attrapa ma main, tandis qu'il plantait ses yeux dans les miens.

« Il faudrait toute une armée pour m'empêcher d'être à tes côtés ma chère Alice. » Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Toutes traces d'espièglerie étaient à présent envolées. C'était la première fois depuis notre rencontre qu'il affichait autant de sincérité et de conviction. Ce nouvel élan de franchise me bouleversa et je ne pus rien répondre pendant un instant, ma voix se perdant dans la contemplation de ses traits sublimes. Je tendis le bras et mon autre main rencontra sa joue, penchant la tête sur le côté il l'embrassa. J'avais rencontrée bon nombre de personnes dans mon existence : humains à la fragilité déconcertante et vampires à la beauté prodigieuse. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à la cheville de l'homme qui me faisait face. Jamais je n'avais vu personne aussi digne et pure, mélange effrayant d'élégance et d'indécence. Jamais Jasper ne m'était apparu plus beau qu'en cet instant. Nous restâmes un long moment à nous regarder, sans rien dire. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé et que plus rien n'importait, sinon le moment parfait que nous partagions.

« Je t'aime Jasper. » Rien d'autre ne m'était venu à l'esprit, sinon ces quatre petits mots lourds de sens que je n'avais jamais prononcé auparavant. Je ne me souciais plus à cet instant qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, qu'il s'en aille en claquant la porte ou même que la Terre explose sous l'impact d'une météorite. Non, plus rien n'importait car en cet instant une immense joie emplit ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était remis à battre sous l'impact de la véracité de mes propos. C'est alors qu'il prononça la phrase la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre.

« Pas autant que je t'aime, mon ange. »

Le sol s'effondra sous mes pieds, le ciel s'abattît sur ma tête et une myriade d'étoiles rayonnèrent dans mon cœur. Comment ces quelques mots pouvaient-ils me faire un tel effet ? Sans même attendre ma réaction, il ajouta :

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous nous cherchions. »

« Nous ? Il y a deux mois, tu ne savais même pas que j'existais, mon cher. Je t'ais attendus pendant près d'un siècle, moi. » Ma bonne humeur était apparemment contagieuse puisqu'il me gratifia d'un sourire étincelant, avant de prendre part à mon petit jeu.

« Je te signale que même si je n'ais pas de visions, j'ai toujours su que tu débarquerais un beau jour dans ma vie, » Lança-t-il avant de continuer sur un ton innocent. « Même si je m'attendais à autre chose. »

« Vraiment ? » Il avait piqué ma curiosité à vif, mon petit jeu se retournait contre moi. Jasper, quant à lui, s'amusait sans aucun doute de me voir aussi intéressée. J'étais à présent dans ses filets. « Et qu'espérais-tu donc si ardemment ? » Je ne tenais plus, son indifférence feintée m'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Oh… rien d'exceptionnel, je pensais juste que la femme de ma vie serait blonde, pulpeuse et ferait au moins 1,70m. » Ajouta-t-il tout en s'esclaffant.

« Eh bien tu dois être vraiment déçu. Malheureusement pour toi, je suis brune, menue et irrémédiablement petite. Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ? » Ah, il devait vraiment adorer me tourmenter de la sorte. Quelle sotte je faisais, je tombais droit dans le piège qu'il m'avait tissé.

Je me levais pour admirer la vue par la baie vitrée, tout en me renfrognant. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent, avant de me rassurer.

« Tu n'es pas blonde et grande, mais tu es parfaite. Tu es la femme que j'aime et tu oses en douter alors que je ne fais que plaisanter ?! Je ne te connaissais pas aussi influençable. » Je ne pris pas la peine de répliquer, son visage trop prés du mien m'envoutant de par son odeur étourdissante.

*

L'avion entamait sa descente dans la nuit noire de Bangkok. La plupart des passagers se reposaient tranquillement, excepté nous deux, seuls vampire de l'habitacle. Jasper, à mes côtés, feignait de dormir mais ses doigts chatouillaient le creux de ma jambe à l'insu des hôtesses. A part ce mouvement, sa comédie était irréprochable, son visage impassible ne trahissait rien de ses émotions. Aussi figé qu'une statue depuis déjà six heures, il se « réveilla » lorsque l'appareil toucha le sol, provoquant d'horribles secousses au passage.

« Salut mon amour » Me susurra-t-il au coin de l'oreille, pendant que je me démenais pour enlever ma ceinture de sécurité. Je tournais la tête au moment où il éloignait la sienne, attrapant ses lèvres au passage dans un baiser enflammé. Stoppant notre étreinte en entendant les gloussements de quelques personnes, je lui décochais mon plus beau sourire.

« Bonjour toi. Bien dormi ? » Il opina rapidement, tout en m'invitant à me lever pour sortir. Passant devant moi, je vis les hôtesses qui pouffaient comme des adolescentes tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Quand j'arrivais à leur rencontre, bizarrement, elles ne me remarquèrent pas.

L'aéroport national de la Thaïlande était bondé malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de personne amassées au même endroit à trois heures du matin. Jasper me laissa seule au moment de récupérer nos bagages pour aller chercher un moyen de locomotion adapté à nos besoins ; C'est-à-dire, une voiture très rapide aux vitres teintées. Nous ne pouvions risquer d'être vue par quiconque en plein soleil. Je m'affairais à hisser une de mes nombreuses valises sur le chariot à roulette quand un homme m'aborda. D'une vingtaine d'années environ, le visage carré cerné de mèches sombres, les yeux d'un bleu azur dans lesquels n'importe quelle femme aurait pu plonger, le teint halé, un corps élancé et musculeux, on aurait dit un vrai mannequin. Plutôt pas mal dans son genre.

« Permettez-moi de vous aider. » me dit-il avec un sourire très avenant, tout en prenant le bagage de mes mains. J'avais l'air d'être en sucre ou quoi ? Au point de ne même pas pouvoir porter un petit sac… enfin pas si petit que ça, puisqu'il était pratiquement aussi haut que moi. Mais tout de même, je n'étais pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une « faible femme ». Apparemment, ce gentil jeune-homme n'était pas de mon avis puisqu'il s'occupait déjà d'empiler dans un équilibre incertain mes affaires. Je le laissais faire, après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que j'avais droit à un excès de galanterie. La plupart du temps, les hommes me dévisageaient sans pour autant oser m'aborder ; soit à cause de mon vampire de petit-ami qui leurs offraient un grognement dissuasif, soit à cause de leur instinct à garder la vie sauve.

« Merci. » lui lançais-je, tout en faisant un geste pour reprendre les rênes du chariot à bagages. Mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'opportunité puisqu'il y plaqua ses mains, cependant qu'il me dévisageait vivement.

« Vous devez être épuisée après un tel vol, laissez-moi vous offrir un verre ! » Déclara-t-il avec toutefois un peu trop d'ardeur. Je me faisais draguer ! Oh, voilà qui plairait à mon compagnon. Apparemment les vrais gentlemen n'existaient plus, toute cette mise en scène n'était qu'un vague moyen de me mettre dans son lit. Pathétique ces humains, vraiment. Le peu d'estime que j'avais éprouvé pour lui retomba comme un soufflet.

« Non, merci. Ça va aller. » Lui répondis-je tout en lui intimant de se pousser. Jasper devait m'attendre à présent et lorsqu'on volait une voiture, on n'avait pas le loisir de traîner sur les lieux du crime. Je devais donc me hâter d'aller le retrouver à la sortie. L'homme me scruta d'autant plus que je lui résistais, un vrai don juan celui-là, à ne pas manquer.

« Oh, allez ! Faites-moi le plaisir de pouvoir au moins vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre taxi. »

« Non, je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. » Mon ton était suffisamment sec, pour lui laisser l'opportunité de comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée. Mais il ne s'en alla pas pour autant. J'allais devoir le mordre pour qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou ou quoi ? Franchement, après deux refus, n'importe qui aurait lâché le morceau alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il de la sorte ? Je n'attendis pas sa réaction, et m'en alla vivement, me faufilant à travers les touristes trop nombreux… mais il me rattrapa. « Vous n'abandonnez jamais, hein ? » lui lançais-je durement.

« Pas quand la récompense est aussi belle que vous ! » me dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait ravageur.

Récompense ? Ma tête avait donc la forme d'une médaille. Encourageant. On ne faisait pas mieux comme compliment. Cet individu commençait vraiment à m'étouffer lorsqu'une voie familière nous interrompit.

« Je crois qu'elle vous a dit non, vous pouvez donc partir. » assena un ténor soutenu. Le grand brun dépassait mon amoureux d'une tête mais ne se risqua pas à répliquer devant le sifflement qu'il avait perçu. Il disparut aussi vite que Jasper était arrivé. Tel le preux chevalier, ce dernier venait sauver sa princesse en détresse. Princesse, moi ? Je ne crois pas, non ; En détresse, encore moins.

« Tu es chou mais je m'en sortais très bien, tu sais. » Marmonnais-je avant de continuer ma route.

« Oh j'ai vu ça, oui ! » Ses accents étaient empreints d'un peu trop de sarcasmes à mon goût. « Je vous observe depuis déjà deux minutes, et ce gros balourd n'a pas arrêté de te fatiguer. Je me suis retenu pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, vu ce qu'il ressentait. »

« Serais-tu jaloux ? » m'empressais-je de lui demander. Ma précipitation ne le laissait rien supposer de mon ravissement à le voir me protéger. Il ne répondit pas, ce que je pris pour un acquiescement à ma question. « Eh bien, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, j'allais l'envoyer paître. En plus ce n'est pas vraiment mon type, je n'aime pas les grands bruns ténébreux. »

« Je sais. » ajouta-t-il, les yeux dans le vague, un semblant de sourire éveillant ses traits. « Mais je ne supporte pas de les voir te désirer à ce point. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne te voient que comme… »

« Une récompense.» le coupais-je, me souvenant de ce que je venais d'entendre quelques minutes auparavant. « Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur les miens, de sentiments… et tu verras que ma récompense à moi, c'est toi. » Déclarais-je simplement.

Nous étions à présent sur le tarmac et je respirais à plein poumons, profitant de l'air frais, cependant qu'il me dirigeait vers une Mercedes flambant neuve aux vitres sombres. J'allais prendre place dans la voiture lorsque quelque chose changea. La scène n'était plus la même et j'étais témoin d'un étrange spectacle. Cette vision n'était pas aussi distincte que les précédentes. Eblouit par la lumière, je ne percevais que des fragments de personnes, des couleurs, des sons, des voix… rien de bien explicite. J'arrivais à distinguer une longue chevelure rousse presque brune, des éclats de rire, le visage de Jasper et le mien qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres dans une danse impromptues, me laissant un amer goût de chaos et de confusion. Soudain l'odeur du sang humain me frappa de plein fouet, aussi sûrement que si j'avais été sur les lieux. Un vampire aux traits déformés par la soif s'en donnait à cœur joie… si cela avait été possible.

Je revenais à moi pour découvrir un Jasper au summum de l'inquiétude, me tenant par les bras et me secouant vivement pour que je revienne à moi. « Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? » Implora-t-il. Mais de quel état parlait-il ? J'allais bien… enfin je crois. A dire vrai, cette vision m'avait choquée. Les yeux écarquillés, pas un mot ne passait la barrière de mes lèvres. Je restais pétrifiée, figée comme seule notre race savait l'être, par l'effroi de la situation à venir. Apparemment cette allure ne plaisait pas à mon amoureux, lui qui savait mieux que personne le trouble intérieur qui m'animait. Je restais muette, ne pouvant me résigner à parler, alors que le visage d'une petite fille m'apparaissait. Une chevelure d'un blond presque divin, un sourire angélique laissant subitement place à… un masque d'horreur tandis que je me jetais sur elle. Je fus alors transpercée de sanglots dénués de larmes alors que je prenais conscience de l'épouvante de ce qui allait arriver. De nouveau, quelqu'un allait mourir. L'un de nous deux allait bientôt attaquer une personne innocente… un humain.

*****

_Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews!!! J'adore en recevoir!! :)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

*

J'étais allongée dans la baignoire, entourée de bougies multicolores, profitant du calme qui régnait dans cette chambre pour tenter de me relaxer. A travers la grande porte fenêtre entrouverte, je pouvais percevoir les reflets de la lune sur le sable d'un blanc éclatant. Les effluves de la mer toute proche me parvinrent et je me décidais enfin à mettre de côté la vision que j'avais eue plus tôt dans la journée. Jasper m'avait convaincu de me laisser aller et de profiter du moment présent, sachant pertinemment que ni l'un, ni l'autre nous n'avions l'intention de commettre un crime abominable. Mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant, les détails de ce sombre crime tournant toujours dans mon esprit comme le refrain entêtant d'une chanson : Une cascade de boucles rousses, un rire tout droit sorti de l'enfer, un vampire assoiffé, un cri d'horreur, une odeur… _cette odeur_. Le pire était que je n'arrivais à déterminer qui était ce vampire, si c'était Jasper ou moi… parce que j'en étais certaine, l'un de nous allait perpétrer ce fait horrible. Je me demandais aussi qui était cette femme et quel était son lien avec toute cette histoire. Ah… ne pas savoir était pire que tout. Cette vision, la première depuis des mois, n'avait pas comblée mes attentes. Au contraire, elle n'avait permis qu'à me tourmenter encore plus.

_Alice… non ! Reprends-toi ! Tu es là pour profiter d'un bon bain et t'éclaircir les idées. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Concentre-toi !_

Bien… je me devais d'écouter ma conscience. Après tout, c'était vrai, je n'avais pas à avoir peur. J'étais raisonnable et Jasper aussi. Nous connaissions mieux que quiconque les frontières du bien et du mal, rien ne pouvait nous pousser à oser les franchir. Mais pour ne pas tenter le diable, nous avions décidé d'aller chasser… séparément. J'avais eu pitié de mon amoureux qui ressentait, comme si c'était le sien, mon état de stress permanent. Il avait donc bien besoin de souffler quelques heures, seul avec lui-même, loin de tous mes tourments. Pour ma part, je me devais de faire le vide pendant un moment ; Et avoir son visage torturé et trop inquiet pour moi juste sous le nez, ne m'aidait pas. En fait, depuis notre rencontre nous ne nous étions pas lâchés d'une semelle, alors la séparation ne pouvait être que bénéfique, j'en étais persuadée. Nos retrouvailles se devaient d'être plus qu'agréables. Et mes prévisions allaient dans ce sens…

Mon moment de relaxation terminé, je pris la direction de la plage, enfilant un ensemble de plage tout à fait approprié pour l'occasion : un savant mélange de soie bleu marine et de dentelle beige, réunis sous la forme d'un short et d'une chemise légère. Je voulais, comme à mon habitude, découvrir les moindres recoins de notre lieu d'habitation temporaire. Si nous avions choisit la Thaïlande, ce n'était pas pour son alimentation variée mais bien pour ses plages magnifiques de sable blanc. Et sous ce clair de lune, celle-ci avait un éclat argenté, presque féérique qui m'envoutait. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil de notre bungalow pour profiter du spectacle sans pareil qui s'offrait à moi. Dommage que mon amour ne soit pas là, il aurait adoré. Pour autant, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'apitoyer sur mon sort en l'attendant. Je m'attardais un instant sur la plage, à la limite de l'océan, laissant l'eau effleurer mes orteils et chatouiller mes sens. Le contraste entre l'eau, douce et éphémère, et ce sable, plus stable et fidèle, était étonnant. J'entrepris de m'allonger à même le sol pour profiter pleinement de ces sensations : Les milliers de grains de sable chaud épousant parfaitement les courbes de mon buste, tandis que le ressac caressait mes jambes. Je restais dans cette position insolite pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, l'astre lunaire était bas dans le ciel. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever… et Jasper à rentrer. J'entrepris de me relever lorsque son arôme puissant me parvint aux narines, un mariage exquis entre la douceur de la mangue, la légèreté de la rosée du matin, et la force du chêne. Mais une fragrance toute nouvelle attira mon attention également. Outre l'odeur de la mer, de la jungle environnante, des animaux sauvages, je percevais également un fumet qui m'était inconnu mais que j'assimilais comme étant celle d'un autre vampire. En un millième de seconde, mon cerveau se mit en marche et les règles tacites de notre société me vinrent en mémoire : nous étions sur son territoire, nous n'avions pas le droit d'être ici, et encore moins d'y chasser. Cette créature devait donc avoir rencontré Jasper et lui avoir rappelé les usages. Pendant tout le cheminement de ma pensée, rien n'avait changé. Mon amour et l'autre vampire n'avaient pas bougés, cachés par des fourrés. Cette situation était, sans aucun doute, bizarre. Je savais qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté et pourtant ils ne remuaient pas le moindre orteil. Je n'y tenais plus et tenta d'aller à leurs rencontre, lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de leur antre.

C'est à ce moment que ma vision de la veille prit tous son sens. La cascade de boucles rousses avait enfin un visage qui la supportait : Une femme, d'une beauté effroyable même pour une personne de notre race. De grands yeux noirs et un visage en cœur… sa perfection m'aurait presque fait pâlir d'envie. S'avançant dans ma direction, elle se dota d'un grand sourire amical qui ne me rassura pas pour autant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle ne m'augurait rien de bon ; et ce que j'avais vu à l'aéroport me conforta dans mon impression. Jasper à ses côtés m'avait l'air changé, les yeux dans le vague et une expression indéchiffrable sur les traits. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'aurais su dire quoi.

« Mon ange, je te présente Eliauna. Nous nous sommes rencontré dans la jungle alors que je chassais.» Dit-il simplement. Ils attendaient tous deux que je parle, mais rien. Aucune chose à lui dire ne me venait à l'esprit, je n'arrivais même pas lui offrir une expression aimable puisque mes traits étaient encore déformés par les doutes qui me tiraillaient. De plus, cette femme était bien trop proche de mon fiancé, à mon goût. Mais je me devais d'être aimable, après tout nous étions chez elle.

« Eliauna m'a informé que nous étions sur son terrain de chasse. Elle allait me demander de partir quand je lui ais expliqué notre régime alimentaire. » Continua-t-il tout en échangeant un regard complice avec cette bimbo même pas à la mode. Cette attitude me troubla, je ne reconnaissais pas mon amour dans cette désinvolture à bavarder avec une étrangère.

« Ah… vraiment ? Notre façon de nous nourrir vous intéresse à ce que je vois ? » Mon ton restait courtois même si mes pensées ne l'étaient pas autant, ce que mon compagnon remarqua derechef. Il devait avoir senti mon animosité et ma jalousie, pourtant il ne faisait rien pour la calmer. C'était juste mon imagination où cette femme ne s'intéressait pas tant que ça à ce nous ingérions ? Franchement, si elle voulait essayer le végétarien, elle n'avait qu'à mordre dans un serpent pour voir ce que ça fait, elle n'avait pas à se coller à Jasper de la sorte.

« Oui, je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous vous infligez cela. » Me dit-elle sur un ton beaucoup trop complaisant pour sonner vrai. « Et si vous m'invitiez à entrer, nous pourrions discuter. » Ajouta-t-elle en désignant notre demeure. Et puis quoi, encore ? Elle voulait peut-être porter mes habits aussi, non ? Ne me laissant pas le temps le temps de répondre, elle emboîtât le pas à un Jasper un peu trop pressé de l'accueillir. J'avais l'impression d'être transparente, complètement invisible. Arrivée à notre humble salon, elle prit place dans un fauteuil, nous faisant face. « Eh bien, dites-m'en plus. » Sa phrase, pourtant prononcée de manière polie, sonnait comme un ordre brisant la quiétude des lieux.

*

Une éternité s'était écoulée avant qu'elle ne daigne s'en aller. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais volontiers balancé par la fenêtre. Mais Jasper semblait apprécier sa compagnie, ce que je ne tolérais que modérément. A présent, nous étions seuls et une conversation s'imposait. Je voulais comprendre son attitude, sa familiarité à l'égard d'Eliauna. Je ne saisissais pas les liens qui les unissaient. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que quelques heures auparavant, et pourtant ils agissaient en vieilles connaissances, me laissant par la même occasion en retrait. Je n'étais pas jalouse… non, simplement je n'appréciais pas cette femme. Eliauna… pff… son prénom même sonnait comme une marque de soda acidulé.

Jasper était assis dans le salon, feuilletant un livre de métaphysique. Il ne releva pas la tête quand je m'assis près de lui, tant il était concentré.

« Jasper… il faut que l'on parle. » Il laissa ses théories de côté et m'accordat toute son attention. Par quoi devais-je commencer ? Son comportement ou celui de cette déesse ? Mon appréhension à son égard ou ma frustration d'être laissé de côté ? Ma vision qui avait l'air de prendre effet ou le sentiment de panique que je ressentais ?

Une vague de quiétude m'assaillit.

« Oh là… calme-toi, mon ange. Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant ? Je ressens énormément d'inquiétude qui émane de toi. »

« Tu étais bizarre tout à l'heure. Pourquoi as-tu réagis de la sorte en sa compagnie ? Et puis d'abord, qui est-elle ? Je ne me sens pas bien en sa présence, pas du tout. Et toi, tu es tellement étrange, je ne comprends pas…» Mon débit de parole s'était accéléré, en dépit de ma volonté ; Comme si parler plus vite, effacerait ma confusion.

« Je t'ais dit qui elle est. » me dit-il simplement. Ça faisait un peu maigre comme explication.

« Oui… je sais. Eliauna. » Mon ton s'était fait sec et dur, cachant mal mon angoisse. Jasper me prit par les mains, plantant ses yeux dans mon regard comme lui seul savait le faire. Une seconde vague de sérénité m'envahit, pas assez forte cependant pour que j'en oublis mes tourments.

« Je ne suis qu'à toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Oui, je le sais. Mais, tu étais si particulier. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'ouvrir aux gens de cette façon… même ceux qui sont aussi magnifiques. » Lui marmonnais-je.

« Elle est peut-être belle… » Le voir l'admettre me faisait plus de mal que je n'aurais bien voulu l'avouer. « Mais dans mon cœur, il n'y a que toi. » Continua-t-il. Mais cette vérité ne m'apaisa pas pour autant.

« J'avoue cependant qu'elle a une étrange influence sur moi. » Confessa-t-il.

« Co... comment ça ? » Et voilà, mes craintes prenaient forme. Jasper s'apprêtais à me dire ce que je ne voulais pas entendre.

« Comme tu le dis, c'est bizarre parce que quand je l'ais rencontré dans la forêt, tout était normal. Elle m'a juste surpris en apparaissant devant moi sans que je m'y attende… » Il s'était arrêté, réfléchissant certainement à la scène qu'il c'était déroulée plus tôt. Je ne tenais plus. Il fallait qu'il me parle, qu'il me rassure parce que pour l'instant je n'avais qu'une seule pensée en tête. Et celle-ci n'était pas des plus joyeuses.

« Et ? » lui dis-je en le pressant de continuer.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici et que je t'ai vu, c'était comme si tous mes efforts à être avec toi, se tournaient vers elle. J'avais beau vouloir te serrer dans mes bras, rien n'y faisait, ma volonté était complètement indépendante de mes gestes ou de ma parole. C'était comme si elle… elle m'avait envoûté. » Confessa-t-il. J'eus l'impression de le perdre instantanément, je le voyais déjà dans les bras de cette apparition rousse, goûtant aux joies d'un paradis que je ne lui avais jamais offert.

« Non ! Non, Alice ! Ce n'est pas ça. » Rugit-il en ressentant ma tristesse et mon désarroi. « Pas ''envoûter'' comme toi tu l'as fait sur moi… mais plutôt comme si elle m'avait jeté un sort. Jamais aucune autre femme n'aura autant d'emprise que toi sur moi, même si certaines choses tentent de te prouver le contraire. » Il parlait de manière affolé, voulant à tout prix me convaincre d'une vérité que j'évitais. Je restais muette, ne sachant pas quoi dire, l'insolence inconsciente de ses paroles m'ayant fait perdre mes moyens.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. En fait, je pensais que c'était dans ma tête et que je réfléchissais trop. Mais toi aussi, tu as remarqué que quelque chose clochait. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette, agissant selon ses bons désirs. Même si je ne le voulais pas, je m'approchais d'elle et je te délaissais. Je suis désolé, Alice. Vraiment. Je t'aime, crois-moi je t'en supplie.» Son visage s'était transformé en une grimace de douleur, tant il essayait de me convaincre de l'exactitude de ses propos.

La scène de la discussion, auparavant banale, s'était muée en tragédie grecque. Il ne manquait plus que le meurtre d'un amant éperdu pour boucler le tout.

« Je... Tu sais, si tu veux t'en aller… je veux dire, partir avec elle… Tu… » Je n'arrivais pas à former une phrase correcte, l'émotion me submergeant plus que de mesure. Jasper me regarda d'un air outré alors que je lui accordais ma bénédiction, alors que je lui donnais la permission d'emmener mon cœur loin de moi. Je ne comprenais pas… il m'avait avoué être envoûté par cette femme, et pourtant qu'il ne voulait pas l'être… qu'il m'aimait.

« Moi non plus, je ne comprends plus rien. » avouais-je tout en baissant les yeux d'un air penaud.

*****

_Merci de m'avoir lu encore une fois. :)_

_Je voulais juste signaler une chose:_

_J'avais l'intention de de mettre en scène la vision d'Alice dans ce chapitre, _

_mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait trop de choses à dire. _

_Donc, elle ne va prendre effet (ou pas... selon mes envies! :p ) dans le prochain (ou le pro-prochain ^^) chapitre._


	11. Chapter 10

_Alors avant de commencer un énorme, un gigantesque **MERCI à DansMaBulle** qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre! T'es adorable!! :)_

_J'ai un peu galérée pour celui-là mais j'espère que vous apprécierez! Enjoy... ^^_

*****

**Chapitre 10**

*****

J'étais là… accroupie sur la branche d'un arbre, guettant la moindre odeur, le moindre petit son qui m'indiquerait que ma proie est dans les parages. Tapis dans l'épais feuillage d'un eucalyptus, je repensais à Jasper, l'amour de ma vie, que j'avais laissé quelques minutes plus tôt sans rien lui expliquer. Il devait être réellement dérouté à cet instant car ma fuite dans la jungle thaïlandaise avait été plus que précipitée. Je ne lui avais pas dit où j'allais où ce que j'allais faire. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de trouver une bonne excuse pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Non, je m'étais décidé en un millième de seconde après qu'il m'ait avoué être totalement impuissant face à Eliauna.

_« …trop difficile, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté son emprise encore très longtemps. En fait… tout était très bizarre, comme édulcoré. » Je n'avais saisit que la moitié de sa phrase, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre : Eliauna l'avait subjugué et il ne m'avait plus vu. Ça n'avait donc pas été qu'une impression, à un instant j'avais vraiment été transparente à ses yeux. Son indifférence à ce moment-là me revint en pleine face, m'assommant encore une fois. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était la sienne… Je devais donc me reprendre et régler la situation. _

_« Édulcoré ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » L'utilisation de ce mot me paru bizarre. Jasper ressentant mon incompréhension, continua son discours._

_« Je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'expliquer… c'est un peu le brouillard quand j'y repense. Je ne me souviens pas du tout de certain moment, comme ma rencontre avec elle dans les bois. C'est très confus. Mais d'autres passages, comme notre arrivée sur la plage, sont très clair, presque trop même. Je me souviens d'une vive lumière, illuminant chaque détail. »_

_« Mais… c'était le matin, très tôt. Le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé quand vous êtes arrivés. »_

_« Je sais et c'est ce qui est étrange. En y repensant, je ne pense pas que ce soit naturel. C'était trop beau, trop irréel. Et même mes sentiments ont été plus vifs, comme si ce n'était pas moi. C'est d'autant plus frustrant que je comprenais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais que je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne m'écoutait plus. Très déroutant comme sensation. Heureusement que tu étais là… » Il leva les yeux, me fixant ardemment pour me montrer la véracité de cette dernière phrase, mais je ne la comprenais pas. Comment avais-je pu l'aider en quoique ce soit ? J'avais été complètement inutile et refourguée au second plan, spectatrice malheureuse de ce jeu de séduction._

_« Comment ça ? Je ne t'ais pas été d'un grand secours. » Lui avouais-je sans difficulté. J'aurais préféré garder cette phrase pour moi, et avec elle, l'illusion que je lui avais été essentielle lors de cette grotesque scène ; Mais on ne pouvait jamais rien lui cacher. _

_« Au contraire, sans toi tout à côté, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu lui résister autant. Elle aurait fait de moi, ce qu'elle voulait. »_

C'était clair dans ma tête à cet instant, il ne pouvait plus l'affronter. Je devais le faire seul… et l'expulser hors de notre vie, même si cela signifiait la tuer. Je n'avais plus aucun doute quant à l'issue de cette situation. Mais j'hésitais encore dans les mots que j'allais utiliser au moment de la rencontre avec cette créature à la chevelure de feu. Lui parler de ma vision ou lui interdire d'approcher mon fiancé ? Les deux possibilités me semblaient idiotes et futiles car d'une part, elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en aller gentiment avec un grand sourire, et d'une autre, je ne voulais pas la renseigner sur mon don. Don qui soit dit en passant, m'aurait été encore une fois très utile, mais qui se bornait toujours à être inconstant et hors de mon contrôle. La solution la plus simple aurait été sans doute de partir en avion sur le champ en oubliant cette histoire pour de bon. Mais je ne pouvais pas me sortir de la tête cette odeur, ce cri horrible et ce rire choquant. Je voulais comprendre ce qui se passait mais surtout je voulais tout faire pour que cette atroce scène n'ait pas lieu. J'ignorais toujours tout de son pouvoir, et encore moins l'ampleur de celui-ci. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Jasper avait été très bizarre en sa présence. Il avait été totalement bouleversé et il s'en voulait terriblement de m'avoir fait douter de ses sentiments à mon égard. Cette situation était vraiment bizarre… En une minute tout notre monde s'était modifié. Le bonheur de nos vacances à l'étranger avait laissé place à l'amertume d'un destin nous échappant. L'envie de nous retrouver ensemble s'était muée en quête inespérée de vérité ; Et la réalité, auparavant agréable et insouciante, s'était changée en scène de théâtre dramatique. Jasper… mon Jasper, toujours si protecteur à mon égard. Si jamais il avait su que j'allais me confronter à cette créature, il m'aurait sans doute attachée à un arbre pour m'en empêcher, ou serait lui-même parti à ma place. Mais je l'aimais tellement… comment aurais-je supportée de lui faire courir un tel risque ?

Une odeur, _son odeur_ me sortit de mes pensées. Son horrible parfum m'écœurait.

Elle était toute proche, je pouvais l'entendre se mouvoir non loin de là. Elle devait m'avoir entendu également, je m'avançais donc pour aller à sa rencontre. Après tout, j'étais là pour ça et nos sens décuplés de vampire ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à l'effet de surprise. Sa beauté me surprit encore une fois, elle était postée dans une clairière, dos à moi et toutes mèches rouges à la merci du soleil étincelant. Le contraste entre son corps qui brillaient de mille feux et la nature environnante presqu'obscure, était incroyable. Elle se retourna pour me faire face, affichant un grand sourire amical, cependant que ses yeux se voilaient. Je me mis à avancer doucement, tuant petit à petit la distance qui nous séparait, dernier rempart entre ma rivale et moi. Elle me fixait, attendant que je prononce une parole. Mais rien ne me vînt, je l'observais toujours pendant que je me remémorais les raisons de ma venue ici.

« Alice… que fais-tu ici ? » Me dit-elle d'un ton enjoué qui cachait mal sa surprise. « Oh… tu es sûrement venu chasser justement je viens de flairer une panthère, ça doit être appétissant pour toi, non ? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à ses questions et à son ton bien trop aimable à mon goût. Elle me dévisagea, affichant un air indescriptible pendant un moment puis repris contenance avant de s'adresser à moi plus sèchement.

« Je vais me répéter une dernière fois, ma chère. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Qu'as-tu fait à Jasper tout à l'heure ? » Ma voix s'était faite tranchante et brusque. Je devais avoir des explications avant de lui sauter à la gorge et je n'avais pas l'intention de céder à sa comédie clairement sur jouée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va bien maintenant non ? Alors pourquoi m'importuner plus longtemps… va-t-en je te prie. » Elle s'était adressée à moi de manière hautaine et impérieuse, m'octroyant un petit geste de la main pour que je m'en aille. Décidément elle me sortait vraiment par le nez. « Mais je dois avouer que ton Jasper a un charme certain. Il est viril et brûlant comme la braise… ouh… j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure de ce jeune-homme, sans mauvais jeu de mot. » Ce sur quoi, elle partit d'un rire guttural m'emplissant de haine. Son attitude aussi libérée et franche ne me plaisait pas et je sentais que celle-ci n'était qu'une mise en scène tentant de me faire outrepasser mes limites. Je fulminais intérieurement, m'intimant l'ordre de ne pas lui arracher tous les membres un à un dans la seconde. Je devais lui parler, connaître toute la vérité.

« Dommage pour toi, il est à moi. » Affirmer une telle chose n'était pas totalement vrai. Jasper n'était pas _à moi_, il faisait _parti de moi_. Nous étions les deux moitiés d'une même âme, nous nous complétions parfaitement. Mais je doutais qu'une personne aussi vile qu'Eliauna puisse comprendre une telle chose, une phrase aussi simpliste lui convenait donc. « Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu lui as fait. »

« Oh moi ? Rien du tout. La nature s'en est chargée à ma place.» Mais enfin ne pouvait-elle pas simplement me dire la vérité sans passer par toute cette théâtralité ? Je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait utilisé son don pour le manipuler, alors pourquoi le nier encore ? Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser pendant que je la fixais. Elle s'avança d'un pas dans la lumière, promenant sa main de manière désinvolte autour d'elle, effleurant au passage les plantes à sa portée. Elle me scruta d'un regard inquisiteur, cherchant à connaître les pensées qui m'animaient. « Tu sais, tout n'est pas toujours bon à manger… ou plutôt à dévorer dans ce pays. » ajouta-t-elle avec une moue narquoise.

Pourquoi me parlait-elle de nourriture ? Je lui demandais des explications sur son pouvoir et sur Jasper… et elle me parlait casse-croûte. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette fille ! Soit elle était complètement stupide, soit c'était moi. Voyant mon incapacité à déchiffrer ses propos, son sourire s'allongea de plus belle. Mais elle ne m'aida pas pour autant. Puis mon cerveau se mit en marche à toute vitesse et, en un millième de seconde, je compris. Le pouvoir d'Eliauna, Jasper et son attitude étrange, les dangers de s'alimenter dans ce pays, moi qui étais resté dans mon état normal…. Jasper s'était jeté sur un animal non-comestible pour les vampires ! Quelle révélation et surtout quelle ironie ! Nous, vampires mort depuis déjà longtemps, ne digérions pas le sang de la faune thaïlandaise ! La situation aurait pu être risible, si nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés dans ce contexte embarrassant.

« Donc tu n'as jamais utilisé tes pouvoirs, c'est ça ? »

« Pas avec vous… pas encore. » Me dit-elle simplement.

A cet instant, une odeur puissante de chêne vint brusquement nous assaillir : Jasper ! Non, il ne devait pas venir jusqu'ici ! Je n'en avais toujours pas terminé avec Eliauna, et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans les parages. Je n'avais aucune confiance en elle et en sa théorie étrange au sujet des animaux de ce pays. Elle était clairement attirée par mon amoureux et je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse l'avoir à portée de main pour expérimenter ses pouvoirs. Mais il venait toujours dans notre direction, courant à travers les fourrés à une vitesse incroyable, venant sans doute à mon secours. Son arôme se fit plus pressant, de même que ses pas se rapprochaient indubitablement de cette clairière. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle… je me retournais donc, courant dans sa direction pour le dissuader d'avancer encore, lorsque je le vis à une cinquantaine de mètres de là.

« Non, Jasper arrête ! Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Ne va pas là-bas, reste avec moi ! » Lui criais-je.

Mais il ne réagit pas à mon appel, il continuait d'avancer dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il rencontra mes yeux, son regard changea, se chargeant de haine. De haine ? Mais enfin comment pouvait-il me haïr à cet instant ? Il avançait toujours, toujours plus vite et toujours vers moi. En fait, il fonçait droit sur moi ! Jasper me chargeait ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui prenait, pourquoi diable réagissait-il de cette façon ?

Et il me frappa de plein fouet. Le contact fût brutal, assourdissant… et terriblement violent. Dans sa course, il m'avait projetée en arrière. Mon corps avait fait un bond fulgurant, me procurant au passage une douleur incroyable. Je me retrouvais dans la clairière que je venais de quitter. Face à moi, Eliauna était toujours debout, encerclée cette fois par des bras puissants. Je me relevais péniblement pour assister à un spectacle terrible : Mon amour embrassant avec tendresse cette immonde créature. QUOI ?!! Cette scène me transperça le cœur, me faisant plus de mal que ma chute.

« Jasper… qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Alice, tout va bien mon ange ? »

Nous avions parlé tous les deux au même moment. Mais ses paroles n'étaient pas pour moi. Il s'adressait à cette rouquine, dont il tenait amoureusement le visage entre ses mains. Celle-ci tourna les yeux vers moi, avant d'acquiescer à sa question et de fendre sur ses lèvres.

« JASPER !!! » Mon cri déchirant brisa le silence de cette forêt et leur baiser par la même occasion. Il se tourna lentement vers moi, m'envoyant, à travers son regard, un tel degré de colère que je faillis en tomber. « Jasper, c'est moi Alice » continuais-je d'une voie implorante, les sanglots s'insinuant dans ma gorge. Mais sa seule réaction fût de s'avancer vers moi et de me gifler. Sa main s'abattit sur moi comme un poignard dans une plaie béante. Il ne me reconnaissait pas… Je tenais ma joue d'une main, essayant de trouver une solution, lorsque je vis Eliauna. Elle me souriait de façon malsaine, tout en dégustant amplement ce moment burlesque. C'est alors que toute la rage emplit chaque partie de mon être, me poussant à me relever et à lui faire vraiment face.

« TOI !! Comment as-tu osé ? Laisse-le tranquille ! Arrête de le manipuler ! » Je me jetais sur elle, tentant de lui infliger le plus de coup possible… lorsque mon amour m'arrêta et me projeta encore une fois, à dix mètres de là.

« Non, attends chéri. Laisse-là, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à dire. » Lui dit-elle, en le prenant par la main. Il la regarda d'un air étonné, puis tourna les talons et la laissa s'avancer jusqu'à moi. Je me relevais, tant bien que mal, cette nouvelle chute m'avait plus meurtrie que la première tant physiquement que moralement.

« Allons parle ! » Me dit-elle impérieusement quand elle fût à mes côtés. J'aurais voulu lui arracher la gorge à mains nues, mais en retrait Jasper veillait et guettait le moindre de mes gestes. Que fallait-il que je dise ? Comment persuader mon amour que j'étais bien moi ? Comment faire pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête ? Rien de ce que je pouvais dire à Eliauna n'aurait changé la situation, je décidais donc de m'adresser à lui, seule personne qui saurait vraiment trouver la vérité ; Lui seul me comprendrait… il _devait_ me comprendre.

« Jasper… je t'en supplie, crois-moi. Eliauna te manipule ! C'est moi Alice, elle contrô… »

« ASSEZ !!! » cria-t-elle en me coupant la parole. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, lui offrant un sourire des plus mièvres.

« Jasper chéri, tu n'as pas… soif ? » Soif ? Cette question le désarçonna autant que moi. Comment pouvait-elle penser à manger en cet instant ?

Au moment où je me demandais encore quel travers pouvait bien se cacher derrière sa question, une nouvelle fragrance attira mon attention. Exquise, envoûtante, appétissante… le nirvana : du sang humain ! J'avais été trop préoccupée auparavant pour la déceler à travers cette forêt, mais maintenant j'en étais certaine : Il y avait un humain à deux cents mètres de là. Jasper avait compris lui aussi, puisque sous l'effet du venin, tout son corps se tendit. Ses pupilles devinrent noires à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa soif. Non, nous ne devions pas lui céder ! Jasper ne pouvait pas lui céder !

« NON ! » Je criais, encore une fois, mais cela ne changeât rien. Eliauna éclata d'un rire diabolique, elle adorait la tournure que prenaient les choses. Elle contrôlait absolument tout. Elle se tourna et s'engouffra dans la forêt à une telle vitesse que je faillis ne pas la voir. Elle revint tout aussi vite, ramenant avec elle une bien trop grande tentation pour nous : une jeune-fille frêle, tout en larmes. Celle-ci, une jeune touriste apparemment, ne cessait de jeter des regards apeurés dans tous les coins, cherchant certainement une échappatoire à son destin funeste. Son parfum m'électrifia. Chaque centimètre carré de ma peau brûlait d'envie de se jeter sur elle. Mais une voix me sortit de ma transe.

« Un cadeau pour toi. »

Jasper lui sourit et lui baisa la main affectueusement. Il semblait étonné et… impatient. Non, il ne devait pas écouter son désir, il ne devait pas assouvir sa soif de cette façon, il ne devait pas… tuer cette enfant. _Enfant… blonde, angélique, affectueuse, innocente ! _Mon habituel souvenir venait me hanter encore une fois, pourtant les deux situations n'avaient pratiquement en commun. Rien à part le meurtre d'un être inoffensif.

« Une panthère ? Quel étrange animal… très appétissant. » Déclara-t-il sans détourner les yeux de cette pauvre femme. Eliauna se jouait de lui encore une fois, à la place de sa victime, il ne voyait qu'un animal. Le sourire de la démone rousse s'accentua tandis qu'elle acquiesçait à ses propos. Mes idées s'embuaient devant mon impuissance. Je ne pouvais pas le raisonner. Il ne m'entendait pas, il ne me croyait pas.

« Je t'en pris… » Ma voix se perdit dans mes sanglots. Je savais qu'à cet instant, toutes ses pensées étaient remplacées par l'appel du venin. Je ne pouvais pas assister à ça, il allait vraiment se jeter sur elle. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer de plus belle en remarquant l'attitude hostile de Jasper. Un grognement sourd, agressif et sauvage sortit de sa gorge, faisant crier sa victime déjà effrayée. Soudain, je me mis à courir afin d'empêcher mon amour de commettre l'irréparable, afin de sauver une vie. Mais Eliauna m'attrapa le bras fermement et me tint sauvagement sur place, m'obligeant à assister à ses côtés à ce spectacle déplorable.

C'est alors qu'il avança, lentement d'abord, puis à une vitesse effroyable. Une seconde ne s'était pas écoulée qu'il s'abreuvait déjà au cou de sa proie. Celle-ci le visage figé et déformé par l'horreur, n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mon cœur se brisa. Il la vidait de son sang et y prenait un plaisir incomparable. Me tenant toujours le bras, Eliauna s'approcha de moi et me chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

« C'est bientôt ton tour, ma chère Alice. »

Je la regardais avec fureur et, sous l'impulsion d'une gigantesque colère, me jetais sur elle. Dans mon attaque, je nous projetais toutes deux à terre. Je la tenais fermement à terre, tentant tant bien que mal de lui briser le cou, lorsqu'elle m'assena un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Mon souffle s'était coupé sous le choc, et je restais tétanisé pendant un quart de seconde. Je me relevais et fendait déjà sur elle quand un bras fort m'encercla la taille, m'empêchant d'avancer. Non, pas encore lui ! C'était ridicule et affligeant. Comment ne pouvait-il ne toujours pas me reconnaitre ? Il me jeta alors telle une poupée de chiffon avant de se ruer sur Eliauna pour l'aider à se relever. J'étais au sol, n'ayant plus la moindre force de me redresser ou de combattre. J'étais figée, la rage qui m'avait animée quelques instants plus tôt s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle avait apparue. Je restais là, à le regarder l'étreindre tendrement encore une fois.

« Achève-là chéri » lui dit amoureusement Eliauna. Et voilà, c'était fini. J'allais mourir, tuée par les propres mains de mon âme sœur, de mon Jasper.

Il se tourna alors vers moi, toujours prostrée au sol. Je ne pouvais que le voir s'avancer dans ma direction. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, mon esprit semblait paralysé par la peur. Je n'avais en tête que son prénom, les moments passés ensemble, son visage affectueux, notre rencontre… uniquement nous. Ses yeux étaient animés de tant de ressentiment que je préférai tourner la tête. Je ne voulais pas le voir de cette façon, _je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde de cette façon._

_Il est maintenant tout proche. _

_Son parfum… hum… Délicieuse odeur._

_Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon corps._

_Ses pieds, seule partie de lui, que je m'autorise à fixer à cet instant._

_Un bruit, un bourdonnement me sort de mes pensées. Le rire infernal d'Eliauna. Encore. _

_J'attends alors le coup fatal. Le coup de grâce. Celui qui m'enverra en enfer et qui nous séparera à jamais._

_J'attends, toujours._

_Encore et encore. Etrange. _

_La mort ne peut décemment pas être aussi longue, non ?_

C'est alors que je m'autorisais à relever les yeux pour apercevoir un Jasper empreint au doute et au tiraillement. Il plongea alors la tête vers moi, doucement.

« Alice, c'est vraiment toi ? » Articula-t-il sans un mot, m'obligeant à traduire cette phrase sur ses lèvres. Oh… espoir ! Enfin, il avait compris !

« Alors chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Lança Eliauna derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il se retourna et se jetais sur elle à une vitesse fulgurante, engageant un combat sans merci. Jamais je ne l'avais vu se battre auparavant. Mon Amour faisait preuve d'une dextérité et d'une agilité sans pareille, cette femme n'avait aucune chance. Tandis que je me remettais sur mes jambes, il s'agrippa à son cou et lui brisa l'échine. La dépouille d'Eliauna tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Son corps se transforma aussitôt en un millier de flammes rougeoyantes dans la pénombre de la jungle, puis en un tas de cendres que le vent se permit de répandre. La violence et la rapidité de l'acte me submergea, mais aucun remords ne m'atteignit. Eliauna devait mourir, c'était la raison de ma venue dans ces bois. C'est alors que je m'avançais et pris la main de mon amour pour l'emmener loin de ce lieu funeste, là où deux personnes avaient trouvés la mort à cause de nous.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapitre relativement court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Pour le prochain j'essairais de faire plus long, promis! _

*****

**Chapitre 11**

*****

Nous étions postés l'un en face de l'autre, scrutant les prunelles nous faisant face. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'étais la victime de l'après-coup. Lui non plus ne disait rien, attendant certainement que j'engage le dialogue ou essayant sans doute de cerner mes sentiments. Tant d'émotions m'avaient submergé en si peu de temps que je n'arrivais plus à y faire face. J'étais déboussolée et bien plus encore. J'étais partagé entre mon envie de lui sauter au cou parce qu'il avait compris et la colère_ non la déception, ce n'était pas de la colère_ de son rejet cuisant. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il était capable d'autant de froideur et de fureur envers moi. J'étais blessée au plus profond de mon âme, et c'était bien la plus horrible des blessures. Je pouvais encore sentir la brûlure de sa gifle ou voir la haine dans son regard. Et son attitude à l'égard de cette sirène restait le pire. Jamais je n'aurais pu oublier ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, cet horrible cauchemar était inscrit à coup sûr dans ma mémoire. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était sous son influence, mais je ne pouvais pas effacer ce souvenir… je n'arrivais pas à pardonner. J'aurais dû lui poser mille questions. J'aurais dû lui demander comment il m'avait reconnu à ce moment fatidique, comment il m'avait trouvé dans la forêt, ce qu'il avait ressenti en la tenant dans ses bras, s'il avait conscience ou non d'avoir enlevé la vie d'une innocente. Mais rien ne me venait, aucun mot ne passait la barrière de mes lèvres figées en un rictus pitoyable.

Nous étions sur cette plage, là où tout avait commencé. C'était le même endroit, rien n'avait changé. Les vagues s'écrasaient, encore et toujours, au contact du sable ; Le ciel d'un argent profond contrastait durement avec l'éclat doré du sol. Et pourtant rien n'était plus pareil, quelque chose s'était brisé. Il n'y avait jamais eu de nuages dans ce paradis depuis notre arrivée mais aujourd'hui, comme si la météo répercutait mes émotions, le temps était gris et menaçant. Jasper se tenait devant moi, droit comme un « i », son visage était impassible mais ses yeux trahissaient son chagrin. Je le connaissais trop bien pour qu'il tente de me cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à souffrir, et cette évidence m'assena une terrible douleur… encore une. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, mon corps ne voulait pas aller le réconforter, pas tant qu'il aurait l'odeur et les traces de cette démone sur lui. Et pourtant… l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras devenait de plus en plus irrésistible. Il s'avança et fît un geste dans ma direction… je me reculais ostensiblement, comme si sa main tendue vers moi avait été de l'acide. Ce geste de refus lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que, moi aussi à mon tour, je le repousse.

_Le repousser ? _Étais-ce que je voulais réellement… qu'il éloigne de moi ? Mes pensées étaient tellement confuses que je ne savais même plus ce que je désirais ou pas.

« Alice… » Mon prénom sonna comme une complainte dans sa bouche. Je détournais les yeux, ne résistant pas à la vue de la tristesse qui avait emplit son visage. « Laisse-moi m'excuser ou au moins t'expliquer. »

Aucune réponse de ma part, aucun geste pour l'inviter à poursuivre son monologue. J'étais figée, statufiée comme seule notre race sait l'être, délibérant toujours intérieurement sur ce que j'allais faire.

« Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie… Alice… » Cette voie, cette complainte, cette tristesse… comment y résister ? En me souvenant de cette gifle, bien évidemment.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

Là. Voilà. Il s'excusait.

Mais comment cette phrase apparemment pleine de sincérité et totalement innocente pouvait-elle me causer tant de peine et en même temps me faire sortir de mes gonds ? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir l'effet escompté sur moi ? Car au lieu d'accourir vers lui et de le prendre dans mes bras, ses mots avaient joué sur un moi comme un répulsif. Ils m'éloignaient encore plus de lui.

« Être désolé n'arrange rien. Ça ne suffit pas. » Ma phrase avait claquée dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Brutal, hostile, violent, dérangeant.

« Mais alors quoi ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! » Ses yeux… _oh ses yeux_ ! S'il avait été humain, il aurait pleuré, moi aussi d'ailleurs ; un torrent de larmes se serait déversé par mes yeux. Son regard exprimait une horrible douleur qui faisait écho à la mienne ; Et malgré cela, mon corps refusait d'avancer.

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je toujours pas consoler ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous étions encore si loin, l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que son visage d'habitude si souriant, était à présent déformé par la peine ? Oui, c'est vrai: Mon propre chagrin était bien trop grand pour qu'un autre occupe encore ne serait-ce qu'une cellule de mon être.

« Tu m'as giflé. »

Ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais dû répliquer. Mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul, comme indépendant de ma volonté ; Tandis que ses traits se figeaient encore une fois à cause de la souffrance.

« Je sais. » dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Tu m'as poussé à terre. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu as tué une innocente. »

« Je… » Aucun autre mot n'avait pu passer ses lèvres. D'un coup, il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, ou avoir réellement une centaine d'année. Jamais je ne l'avais vu souffrir autant… ou peut-être si, dans ce petit café, juste avant notre rencontre. Mais je restais immobile, encore. Rien ne parvenait à me sortir de ma transe. Pendant tout le temps de notre échange, je n'avais pas fait un seul geste lui dévoilant ma peine, dont il savait évidemment absolument tout. J'aurais pu être secouée de sanglots, traversée de spasmes traduisant ma peine, dévastée au point de tomber au sol... mais rien. Je ne bougeais pas, je ne respirais pas. J'étais morte, littérallement.

« J'ai besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. » Lui dis-je finalement, brisant le silence religieux qui s'était installé. « Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te pardonner. Tu étais sous son contrôle, mais... tu m'as fait tellement de mal, Jasper. »

Il ne protesta même pas, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable de l'affronter plus longtemps. Il baissa la tête, encore une fois, rompant le lien de nos regards. Il me tourna le dos et s'éloigna doucement. Mon cœur mort se réanima pour mieux se briser en mille morceaux. En partant de cette plage, Jasper emmenait avec lui une partie de mon âme, une partie de moi-même. Mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir, toutes les fibres de mon corps me disaient que je devais le laisser s'en aller même si j'en souffrais le martyr. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, j'avais perdu mes repères et pour mieux les retrouver, j'avais le besoin vital d'être loin de l'homme que j'aimais. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine à présent était que cette plaie béante qui me faisait office de poitrine désormais, ne se refermerait jamais totalement.

« Attends… » Dernière prière, dernière parole avant une période incertaine. Je voulais qu'il cède à ma puérile demande, qu'il assouvisse ma curiosité maladive avant de me quitter totalement. Je devais savoir et quel égoïste cela faisait de moi !

« Comment as-tu su ? » Il comprit aussitôt et planta ses iris ambrés dans les miens, comme lui seul savait si bien le faire.

« C'était toi Alice, tout simplement. Il m'a fallut du temps pour le comprendre. Mais ça a toujours été toi, uniquement toi. Et puis… tu ne m'a jamais appelé 'Chéri' » acheva-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Et il s'en alla, sans même un bruit. La plage resta calme pendant une fraction de seconde, comme pour lui adresser une dernière révérence.

J'étais vraiment seule pour la première fois depuis si longtemps et cela ne me procurait aucun bien. Jasper, _mon Jasper_ était parti.

*****


	13. Chapter 12

*****

**Chapitre 12**

*****

_« Alice… mon ange. » Sa voix glissa sur moi comme un ruban de soie sur ma peau. _

_Cette douce mélodie, ce son tout droit sorti d'un orchestre philarmonique était la plus belle chose que je connaisse sur Terre. _

_Jasper était debout à l'ombre d'un énorme chêne, ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant entourant son visage parfait. Derrière lui, je pouvais deviner les contours d'une immense prairie, nimbée par les rayons du soleil de ce matin de printemps. L'immense étendue verte était parsemée de minuscules points colorés, des centaines de fleurs sauvages reflétant chacune l'astre solaire en un arc-en-ciel majestueux. Pas un seul bruit ne nous parvenait aux oreilles, la forêt voisine pourtant grouillante de vie semblait si paisible en cet instant. Nous étions seuls au monde dans notre bulle de bonheur et rien ne pouvait nous perturber. On aurait dit un décor de cinéma tellement c'était beau. Néanmoins je n'avais pas la moindre envie de tourner la tête pour contempler ce paysage époustouflant. Non, parce qu'en cet instant le seul être qui comptait vraiment se tenait devant moi et me souriait amoureusement. Mon amour. Mon Jasper. Je m'étonnais toujours de voir tant de splendeurs rassemblées en une seule personne. Il s'avança et m'entoura de ses bras puissants, tandis que je ne cessais de le contempler. Il baisa tendrement mon cou tout en faisant courir ses mains délicieuses le long de mes hanches. Un frisson me parcouru, et je ne pus m'empêcher de goûter avidement ses lèvres. Il répondit à mes avances avec toute la tendresse que je lui connaissais. _

_Il m'étendit doucement sur le sol_ _et_… le téléphone sonna, me tirant de mes pensées.

C'était le service de chambre, encore une fois. Je laissais l'appareil émettre une troisième sonnerie avant de débrancher la prise, définitivement. De cette manière, j'aurais au moins un semblant de tranquillité avant leur prochaine incartade. Mon moral déjà au plus bas n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque signal assourdissant pour l'achever. Je n'attendais d'appel de personne, et je n'avais besoin de rien si ce n'est de solitude ; et cela les services de l'hôtel ne l'avaient toujours pas assimilé. Je leurs avait bien précisé de ne pas me déranger mais ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête dans cette fichu auberge espagnole ; et mon accent plus qu'approximatif ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me faire comprendre. D'habitude, ce n'était pas moi qui me chargeais des détails linguistiques et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Mais à présent seule, ces dernières décennies à parcourir le monde se devaient de me servir à quelque chose.

Seule. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus arrivé…

A mesure que le temps filait, mes souvenirs me paraissaient de plus en plus réels, comme si cette scène venait de se jouer et qu'il était encore là, tout proche. Frustrant, très frustrant. Ce n'était même pas une vision, rien qu'un jeu tordu que ma mémoire me servait à chaque moment où je n'avais rien à faire, c'est-à-dire à longueur de journée. J'allais certainement devenir folle si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas très vite. Une semaine, une horrible semaine que les évènements de la plage s'étaient déroulés. Sept jours et sept nuits que je vivais sans lui, ou plutôt que je survivais. Dire que j'étais déprimée aurait été un doux euphémisme. Mon habituelle joie de vivre et mon optimisme avaient laissé place à une mélancolie chronique qui m'engourdissait le cerveau et m'empêchait de penser à autre chose. J'étais dans une brume constante, perdue dans mes sentiments trop confus. Il n'y avait qu'une seule constante : Jasper. Je n'étais plus moi-même sans lui, sans cette moitié essentielle et mes journées se résumaient à peu de choses qui suintaient toutes l'ennui le plus total. Comment pouvais-je espérer vivre sans sa présence ? Comment apprécier l'éternité quand on a perdu sa raison d'avancer ? Mon existence n'était plus qu'une nuit sans étoiles : Sombre, triste, amère, décevante… inutile.

Mais j'avais choisit cette situation. C'était mon choix de réfléchir au calme, mon choix aussi de me retrouver seule, mon choix encore de l'éloigner pendant un temps imprécis. C'était entièrement de ma faute si je me retrouvais à sangloter comme une perdue depuis des jours, ou si j'avais l'impression de mourir un peu plus, à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Je lui avais demandé de partir et je devais en assumer les conséquences… ou toutefois trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses parce que je ne pouvais plus continuer sur cette voie. J'étais là, toute seule pour une bonne raison : penser à ce qui s'était passé en Asie. Raison qui, soit dit en passant, ne me semblait plus aussi judicieuse à présent. J'avais donc fait le tour des choses, je les avais tournées et retournées dans tous les sens, et à chaque fois ma stupidité effarante me sautait à la figure. J'en aurais ri si je ne me trouvais pas dans un tel état. Comment avais-je pu à ce point me laisser dépasser à ce point par les évènements ? D'habitude, je n'étais pas si sotte mais là j'avais fait fort quand même ! Je pensais pourtant savoir mieux gérer mes émotions mais c'est tout le contraire qui s'était déroulé. Je me souvenais de la scène que je lui avais faite, de la peine que j'avais ressentie et de l'amertume qui m'avait ensuite animée. Ridicule, tout simplement absurde ! Je me rappelais aussi, plus difficilement cette fois, de la tristesse qui avait emplit ses traits quand il avait compris que je devais rester seule, de la frustration que je ne comprenne pas sa logique et de sa colère contre lui-même…

**Non**, Jasper ne m'avait pas frappé intentionnellement.

**Non**, il n'avait pas aimé être dans les bras de cette créature.

**Oui**, il avait bien tué une humaine, mais il n'en avait pas eu conscience sur le moment.

**Oui**, il le regrettait amèrement et il devait sûrement souffrir le martyr.

Et enfin **Oui**, je devais le retrouver.

Cette dernière pensée était une évidence. J'avais eu tort et lui aussi sur certains points, mais rien ne pouvait nous séparer, même pas mon stupide caractère. Mais comment le retrouver ? Par où commencer à chercher ? Et surtout me pardonnerait-il mon geste ? J'étais sûre et certaine d'une seule chose : Jasper n'était plus en Thaïlande. Il avait sûrement fuit le pays comme moi pour oublier toutes les horreurs qui s'y étaient produit. Alors où ? Le reste du monde était assez vague comme réponse. Certes j'avais toute l'éternité pour parcourir le globe mais ma raison n'attendrais pas jusque là. Je devais être dans ses bras au plus vite, il en allait de ma santé mentale et physique.

On frappa à la porte, _encore une fois_. Mes nerfs déjà à bout n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Ils ne connaissaient donc rien de la tranquillité et de la solitude dans ce pays ? Ils ne pouvaient pas m'oublier cinq minutes ? Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de les éviter, mais ils revenaient toujours à la charge comme le claquement désagréable d'un élastique sur une peau déjà à vif. Je me levais du lit, mon lieu de supplice depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et traînais littéralement des pieds pour répondre aux coups incessants et étonnamment réguliers.

« Bonjour » me fît une voix nasillarde lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Un petit homme ventripotent d'une cinquantaine d'année, orné d'un affreux costume trois pièces et d'un nœud papillon à pois rouges, me fixait de ses petits yeux porcins. Le cliché type du séducteur désenchanté… charmant. « Je ne vous ais pas vu depuis quelques jours et vous ne répondez pas au téléphone. Je m'inquiétais. » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu trop doucereux avec un accent qu'on aurait pu couper au couteau. Effectivement, il ne m'avait pas vu, j'avais bien fait attention de me tenir loin de ce Don-juan chevronné dans un rayon d'au moins cinq cents mètres.

« Désolé. Je suis une personne très occupée. »

J'entrepris de refermer la porte et je me languissais déjà de retourner à mon chagrin tranquillement, lorsqu'il eut l'audace de mettre son pied dans l'entrebâillement. Jamais un autre humain n'avait eu le courage de m'approcher d'aussi prêt : leur conscience, ou peut-être bien leur instinct de survie, leur intimait toujours de m'admirer à distance. Je devais bien lui reconnaître ça, il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Mais je me demandais aussi s'il voulait finir avec une jambe en moins…

Cette petite voie dans ma tête qu'on appelait conscience n'avait pas totalement tort. Je ne pouvais pas l'amputer d'un membre… mais je devais l'envoyer valser ailleurs au plus vite. Ma volonté de rester calme s'effritait peu à peu, comme une bombe à retardement.

« Oui, c'est une évidence. Une femme aussi belle que vous doit être très demandée. » Une femme oui, mais aussi un vampire, un horrible vampire qui a vraiment besoin de se lâcher en ce moment…

« Comme je vous l'ais dit, je suis en plein travail là et je n'ais… »

« Mais laissez-moi donc vous aider, je suis assez brillant et j'excelle dans bien dans des domaines, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Oh mais je vois, je vois même trop bien ! Il me lança un coup d'œil appuyé, ne me laissant plus le loisir de supposer le double sens graveleux de sa phrase.

« Votre. Pieds. Tout. De. Suite. »

J'avais pris soin de détacher chaque mot pour ne pas laisser ma fureur contenue se déchaîner sur lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas après lui que j'étais en colère_ ou peut-être légèrement_ mais c'était principalement contre moi-même. Plus rien ne me plaisait ces derniers temps et ce n'était pas cet énième quart d'heure de séduction qui allait arranger les choses. D'habitude, je l'aurais gentiment remercié avec un de mes plus beaux sourires, mais cette piètre tentative de charme ne tombait ni au bon moment, ni sur la bonne personne.

Il ne prit pas en compte ma demande, ou plutôt mon ordre voilé, et s'avança encore pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau et son after-shave qui me picotait les narines, celui-là on pouvait le sentir à des lustres de là, à ne pas s'y tromper. Il leva la main et la posa sur mon bras, lui-même posé sur le montant de la porte, prêt à le pousser dehors… C'est à cet instant que tout changea. Mes yeux s'élargirent et s'égarèrent tandis que mon esprit s'en allait loin de cette chambre d'hôtel et de cet homme.

Cette lumière vive. Jasper… Une vision, enfin.

_Ses mains expertes découvrant mon corps, dessinant parfaitement chacune de mes courbes. _

_Ses mains toujours… descendant le long de mon dos, pour mieux y remonter et me débarrasser de mon corsage._

_Mes mains ôtant fébrilement ses vêtements, dernière limite à notre plaisir. _

_Cette danse exquise qu'engagent nos deux corps, cette symbiose parfaite. _

Je revenais à moi pour découvrir que j'étais seule à la porte de ma chambre. Mon Casanova était sans doute partis en courant en ne me voyant pas réagir pendant de longues minutes ; ou plutôt avait-il pris peur en m'entendant répondre à ma vision d'une façon très peu subtile. Bien, une bonne chose de faite, je ne serais plus dérangé à l'avenir. Plusieurs visages inconnus étaient passés par les portes entre-ouvertes, et mes voisins de paliers me regardaient tous d'une façon des plus étranges. Je retournais au plus vite dans ma chambre, en tâchant d'ignorer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu entendre et repassais dans ma tête les détails de ma dernière vision. Je ne savais ni où ni quand mais j'étais persuadée d'une chose : J'allais retrouver l'amour de ma vie et de la plus agréable des façons. Je tentais de me souvenir d'un élément qui me permettrait de découvrir où se cachait Jasper, mais rien. Je ne pouvais que revoir nos deux corps, s'unissant encore et encore. J'étais frustrée pour bien des raisons… et autant que si je n'avais eu aucune vision mais au moins maintenant j'avais une motivation, un but. Je savais que j'allais le revoir et ce n'était pas en restant prostrée dans cette chambre d'hôtel que j'allais y arriver. Je me forçais donc à sortir, c'était bien là le meilleur moyen de me changer les idées et d'arrêter de déprimer. Et puis, une ballade me donnerait sans doute des idées sur l'endroit où le chercher.

_*****_

Je flânais dans la rue depuis moins de dix minutes, lorsque je débouchais sur un parc boisé qui devait bien être abandonné depuis des années. Au lieu des habituels parterres de fleurs réguliers, on ne distinguait que des mauvaises herbes. Les massifs de roses avaient laissé place à des buissons de ronces où j'aurais pu aisément me cacher, et la pelouse était tellement haute que des animaux devaient sans doute y avoir élu domicile. Je poussais le portillon en fer forgé pratiquement rouillé de toute part, et je me retrouvais à batailler contre un rideau de feuilles plus que volumineux. Après m'être débarrassée de mes assaillants, je parvenais à ce qui me semblait être l'allée centrale du jardin. J'étais accueilli par une avenue entière de bouleaux resplendissants sous lesquels paressaient des centaines de lilas. Leurs feuilles s'agitaient en une danse subtile au moindre mouvement du vent et m'invitaient à avancer plus encore dans ma découverte. La superbe de la scène détonait étrangement avec l'aspect extérieur du lieu. J'aperçu au loin une vielle bâtisse qui semblait tout aussi abandonnée et décidais donc d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je pus aisément voir que le bâtiment avait servit de terrain de jeu à plusieurs tagueurs, mais toutes ces figures n'entachaient en rien à sa beauté. On aurait dit, un endroit éloigné de tout, perdu au fond d'un rêve et connu de moi seule. Je me mis à l'arpenter de long en large pour y repérer enfin quatre pièces au rez-de-chaussée et trois à l'étage, probablement des chambres. Mon enthousiasme me prît au dépourvu et je m'étonnais à rire toute seule depuis longtemps. Arrivée dans la pièce principale, je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre à tourner sur moi-même encore et encore, comme dans un manège, goûtant avec joie aux délices de l'insouciance. Ici, je ne craignais rien. Aucune chose ne pouvait m'atteindre, même pas ma tristesse et mes doutes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette vieille maison me donnait le vertige, au propre comme au figuré. J'en avais même oublié mes problèmes, mes questions et mon Jasper. Quand soudain, une masse de cheveux dorés me ramenèrent à la réalité. Là… dehors. Je l'avais aperçu par la fenêtre, j'en étais certaine c'était lui.

Je me mis à courir le plus vite que me le permettait mes jambes, et en une foulée j'étais déjà sous les arbres à ratisser le moindre centimètre carré. Mais rien… aucune trace de lui ou d'une quelconque personne. Rien… si ce n'est cette odeur, son odeur. J'étais pratiquement sûre que c'était la sienne, mais… peut-être que je me trompais. Ma pirouette m'avait sans doute chamboulée plus que de raison. Il ne pouvait pas être ici, juste à côté de moi et se tenir si loin. Il ne pouvait pas être si proche et si éloigné en même temps. Non. C'est certain, ce n'était pas lui, mon cerveau me jouait des tours, encore. Jasper ne pouvait pas être ici. Cette illusion dorée n'était que cela : une illusion, rien de plus.

Mon moment de félicité brisé, la mélancolie revint au galop. Je décidais donc de laisser mon château enchanté et je me mis à déambuler lorsqu'au détour d'une rue, je tombais sur mon occupation favorite : les grands magasins. Rien de mieux pour remonter le moral d'une femme que des dizaines de tenues griffées. La vendeuse ne parut pas me voir débouler dans sa boutique, jusqu'à ce que je prenne en otage la moitié de sa collection dans l'immense cabine ; et que j'achète les trois quarts de celle-ci. La vie de vampire avait parfois du bon. J'en étais encore aux délibérations quant à mes autres essayages, lorsque ma raison me tourmenta de nouveau. Je _le_ voyais distinctement à travers l'immense baie vitrée, _il _se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face et semblait ne pas me voir. Mes souvenirs étaient bien fades à côté de la réalité : Il était encore plus beau. Je ne pris pas la peine de récupérer mes paquets et m'engouffrais déjà hors du bâtiment… mais encore une foi_s, il_ n'était plus là. Je tournais la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter de me prouver que je n'étais pas folle et que mon amour avait bien été dans cette rue cinq secondes auparavant. Et là, je _le_ vis à cinq cents mètres de moi, se baladant tranquillement entre les passants, ses boucles vénitiennes dansant sur ses larges épaules au moindre de ses gestes. Je ne pouvais pas le rater cette fois. Je me mis à sa poursuite et aperçu enfin qu'il enlaçait tendrement une jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas s'être remis aussi vite de notre rupture, non ? Et ce n'était même pas une rupture, j'avais seulement demandé du temps ! Quel mufle il faisait, franchement ! J'avais passé ma semaine à déprimer et lui passait du bon temps avec une bimbo ? Une semaine, enfin ! Il ne pouvait m'attendre sept malheureux petits jours ? En un millième de seconde, j'étais arrivé à sa hauteur… ou plutôt à leur hauteur. Je l'empoignais violemment et m'apprêtais à lui crier toute ma colère quand il tourna la tête et que ma stupidité me sauta encore une fois au visage : ce n'était pas Jasper. Rien qu'un couple d'amoureux, comme nous.

C'en devenait ridicule. J'étais bonne à enfermer apparemment. Je le voyais partout, c'était la troisième fois de la journée que je me ridiculisais de la sorte et ça n'améliorait en rien mon moral. Après m'être excusée, je partis vivement en direction de l'hôtel, ma forteresse de solitude où je ne risquerais plus de commettre de tels actes.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'être aimable avec le service d'accueil quand je récupérais mes clés et montais en toute hâte me réfugier dans mon lit. Le seul réconfort qui m'y attendait était les questions qui me taraudaient l'esprit, mais tout valait mieux que les nombreuses déceptions que j'avais connues aujourd'hui. Je gravis les deux étages à une vitesse vampirique sans rencontrer âme qui vive, j'enfouis la clé dans la serrure et m'engouffrais dans ma chambre au un quart de tour. J'étais face à l'entrée et j'entrepris de me relaxer, ou plutôt d'évacuer toute ma tension en me tapant frénétiquement la tête contre la porte. J'en avais assez de cette journée et mes nerfs étaient vraiment à bout cette fois. Si seulement j'avais pu dormir et oublier. Un moment de sérénité, perdue dans mes rêves aurait été l'idéal, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver justement. J'avais perdu cette liberté en même temps que mon statut d'humaine. Je décidais donc de retourner à mon exutoire préféré : mon lit et les doutes qu'il transportait avec lui. Quand un hoquet de surprise passa mes lèvres. De toutes les mirages que j'avais pu avoir ces dernières heures, aucun n'était aussi réel que ce qui se passait sous mes yeux : Jasper, assis en tailleur sur mon sommier et qui me fixait intensément. J'avais vraiment une imagination fertile… ou un esprit torturé, c'était au choix. Grotesque… j'étais tellement désespérée que j'imaginais mon amour avec moi dans ma chambre ! On ne faisait pas mieux comme compensation !

« Ben ça, c'est la meilleure ! » lançais-je dans un souffle.

*****

**_Un grand merci à Dansmabulle pour son aide!!!!!!_**


	14. Chapter 13

*****

**Chapitre 13**

*****

_« Ben ça, c'est la meilleure ! » lançais-je dans un souffle. _

J'étais abasourdie, incapable de bouger le moindre sourcil ou même de suivre le fil de mes pensées. Tout se bousculait dans mon esprit et la seule chose qui en émergeait était une grande confusion... confusion qui me retournait le cœur, au propre comme au figuré. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas être là. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui que ma tête me jouait ce tour malsain et je ne le supportais plus. Mes jambes faillirent me lâcher sous le coup de la surprise. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, le voir ici alors qu'il ne l'était pas réellement était très frustrant.

Mais il était là… ou du moins, l'image que je me faisais de lui était face à moi. Mon apparition quasi mystique se tenait sur mon lit, assis confortablement entre mes coussins. Ses mèches dorés encadraient son visage, comme toujours, et ses long bras m'invitaient à me blottir contre son torse, comme à son habitude. Il me fixait intensément de ces mêmes yeux ambrés qui avaient si souvent hantés mes souvenirs, attendant apparemment une réaction. Il ne souriait pas… enfin pas vraiment. Ses lèvres formaient un rictus, cachant mal son trouble, pendant qu'il essayait d'afficher un air détendu. Mais je le connaissais trop bien, _Mon Jasper_ n'avait pas de secret pour moi et celui-ci en était apparemment une parfaite copie. Je pouvais lire ses émotions comme si elles étaient inscrites sur son front. Je n'avais pas besoin de son don pour savoir qu'à ce moment, mon sublime mirage était anxieux. Mais pourquoi cette réaction ? Il ne devait pas se soucier de quoique ce soit puisqu'il faisait parti de mon imagination. D'habitude les inquiétudes n'atteignent pas les rêves.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir me mentir à moi-même à ce point là et atteindre un tel degré de folie. Parce que pour avoir une image aussi réaliste, aussi belle et idéale il fallait vraiment avoir une case en moins, peut-être même deux. C'est cela oui, je devais être folle. Cette apparition dans le parc, ce mirage dans la rue, puis cette course après un simple passant n'augurait rien de bon pour ma santé mentale. Un docteur m'aurait certainement prescrit un repos forcé. J'aurais pu me dire que j'étais en train de rêver et que tout cela n'était qu'une invention de mon subconscient, mais j'avais perdu ce privilège depuis bien longtemps. Et c'était bien dommage parce que ce _rêve_ là était des plus agréables.

J'attendais de voir ce qui allait se passer, ce que mon imagination allait me réserver pour la suite. Mais attendre n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Peut-être que je devais m'en aller, me retourner vers cette porte et courir à en perdre haleine. Peut-être que je devais fuir... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de Jasper… même d'un Jasper factice. Mes pieds refusaient obstinément de se décoller du sol, comme mes yeux de se détacher de son visage parfait. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune volonté, mon esprit semblait avoir subit trop de violence d'un coup et s'être arrêté sous le choc. Il n'était plus qu'une épaisse brume d'où rien de concret ne ressortait.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire et c'était très déroutant. Je ne pouvais pas retarder mon retour à la réalité sans avoir plus mal par la suite. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en aller, pas alors qu'il était _presque_ là. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits, mais la tentation était trop forte. Comment résister à cet ange ? Même si toute cette comédie n'était que cela : une comédie, je n'avais pas la force de la faire s'arrêter. Et cela même si le prix à payer allait être une horrible douleur. Je ne souhaitais pas dissiper mes illusions, je voulais juste profiter encore un instant de cette douce folie, de mon Jasper à mes côtés.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque, le fruit de mes rêves se releva et se posta debout devant moi, me surplombant comme toujours de sa grandeur. Mon visage était toujours figé dans cette grimace de surprise depuis le début et ne voulait décidément pas changer d'attitude. Cela faisait peut-être des minutes ou des heures que j'étais dans la même position, je ne le savais même pas. J'avais perdu la notion du Temps et même l'usage de la parole. Aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit et j'étais bien incapable de le lâcher des yeux. Son odeur, son visage incomparable, son sourire angélique… tout était parfait, même mieux que dans mes souvenirs. Toutefois, quelque chose clochait. Il ne cachait plus à présent son appréhension et ses traits étaient tirés… de fatigue ? Il s'avança doucement et leva la main pour la poser sur ma joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact tellement doux et je me plu à penser que cette caresse était bien réelle. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter pleinement de _sa présence_ et sentis ses doigts dessiner les contours de mes lèvres. Je relevais la tête pour planter mon regard dans le sien, anormalement triste. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir l'illusion d'un Jasper heureux au lieu de le voir souffrir ?

« Mon ange… je suis désolé. »

Cette voix. La même. Toujours ce même son si délicieux à mes oreilles.

''_Désolé'' _Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Alors là, je ne comprenais pas. Il ne devait pas s'excuser, cette douloureuse confrontation je la réservais à son double tangible. Ce Jasper là ne devait s'occuper que de me serrer dans ses bras. Ridicule… je n'étais même pas capable de l'imaginer souriant. Quitte à souffrir, mon cerveau aurait au moins pu me projeter un moment agréable à vivre, pas la douloureuse scène des explications. Cette chimère n'allait pas durer éternellement et je ne voulais gaspiller aucune des secondes passées à croire en ce mensonge. Je le fis donc taire en m'avançant et en plaquant le plus naturellement du monde mes lèvres contre les siennes. Rien ne pouvait être plus doux que cette caresse sucrée de sa bouche sur la mienne. Mon corps allait évidemment se déchirer en milles morceaux après cet épisode mais même cela n'aurait pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Aucune souffrance ne justifiait de rater ce nirvana. Il me rendit mon baiser et me plaqua contre la porte, tandis que je redécouvrais son visage avec mes mains. Il dessinait chaque arabesque de mon corps et aiguisait mon plaisir en jouant de ses lèvres dans mon cou. Son prénom passa mes lèvres en un râle de plaisir, rien n'était plus bon que cette étreinte, rien n'aurait paru plus réelle. Il scruta finalement mes prunelles, et se répéta.

« Je suis désolé, mon ange. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? »

Sans quitter ses bras, je secouai la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il dû prendre cela pour une réponse négative puisqu'il s'éloigna, non sans avoir revêtit son masque de souffrance. Je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état. Ce fantasme avait l'air tellement réel que sa peine brisa mon cœur mort. Je repris rapidement contenance, avant de lui expliquer.

« J'aurais cru avoir un peu plus d'imagination. » Il me regarda interloqué, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que je lui disais.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas censé t'excuser là. Mon subconscient devrait te faire m'embrasser au lieu de ressasser des sujets difficiles. » Mon explication le fît sourire, mais ce dernier se mua rapidement en une moue dubitative. Il n'avait pas l'air de saisir. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas profiter simplement de ma folie et retourner ensuite à ma pauvre existence ? Pourquoi me faisais-je souffrir volontairement ? Pourquoi devais-je forcément passer par tous ces stades difficiles et compliqués ?

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est supposé se passer. » ajoutais-je, dépitée tout en baissant la tête. Il se rapprocha encore une fois et me tînt fermement le menton entre ses mains, forçant ainsi mes yeux à rencontrer les siens une nouvelle fois.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes. Qu'est-ce qui n'étais pas censé se passer de cette façon ? »

« Toi. Moi. Cette scène. Cette illusion que m'offre mon imagination. Je ne comprends pas le but de toute cette machination, si c'est pour me...»

« Attends… QUOI ?! Ton imagination, c'est bien ça que tu as dit ? Tu penses que je ne suis que le fruit de ton_ imagination_ ? »

« Oui. » Lui dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible même pour un vampire. A mon affirmation, il répondit par une longue mélodie que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des lustres : son rire. C'était bien le comble ça ! Mon fantasme qui se moquait de moi parce que je l'avais imaginé. Je le laissais s'esclaffer pendant de longues minutes pendant que je me renfrognais. Décidément cette affaire ne s'arrangeait pas. Après la surprise et le refus, j'avais droit à ce que l'absurdité de la situation me soit jetée en pleine face par l'objet même de mon déni. Ce Jasper là manquait vraiment de tact.

Entre deux soubresauts dus à son hilarité, il finit par remarquer mon état d'esprit et tenta de se ressaisir aussitôt. Peine perdue. Il emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes et ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Tu me vexes, tu le sais ça ? » Me dit-il après s'être totalement calmé. « Alors comme ça, je ne suis qu'une… qu'à tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, une illusion ! »

« Oh je t'en pris, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. Voilà la preuve de ta réalité ! Mon Jasper ne se serait jamais moqué de moi de cette façon. »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Excuse-moi mon ange. Mais tu dois aussi avouer que la situation a de quoi faire rire… et puis tu ne m'as jamais rien dit d'aussi drôle. »

Je devais admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Jasper ou pas… cette scène était d'un ridicule absolu et je n'y apparaissais pas sous mon meilleur jour. Jamais je n'avais imaginé une chose aussi loufoque ou des détails aussi réalistes. Ma sottise était digne d'un opéra burlesque… et comme Jasper deux minutes auparavant, j'essayais d'étouffer mon fou-rire tant bien que mal. Il perçut mon changement d'humeur et joignit ses rires aux miens. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Il était donc bien là. Mon amour était bien à mes côtés et ce n'était ni un mirage, ni un rêve. Mon cerveau fonctionnait donc correctement, je n'étais pas folle. Tout allait bien. Tout allait _parfaitement bien_.

Avant même qu'il ne le comprenne, je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais furieusement. Il restât étonné pendant un long millième de seconde, avant de me plaquer contre la porte et de répondre à mon baiser tout aussi sauvagement.

Alors comme dans ma vision quelques heures auparavant, ses mains partirent à la découverte des courbes de mon corps. Il les baladait lentement le long de mes hanches tandis que je sentais une fièvre s'emparer de chaque parcelle de mon corps. Sa langue se frayât tout doucement un passage vers la mienne, engageant ainsi une danse des plus exquises. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le sentir près de moi, comme si cette étreinte pouvait effacer les jours passés loin de l'autre. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de son buste alors qu'ils nous transportaient vers le lit. Il m'y posa doucement sans pour autant rompre notre baiser, tout en se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

Il quitta ma bouche et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux pendant que je m'évertuais à embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau qui m'était accessible. Il se redressa et planta ses prunelles dans les miennes durant de longues secondes, me laissant l'opportunité d'y lire toute la passion qui l'animait. Je ne supportais plus cette attente et repartît de plus belle à l'assaut de ses lèvres, passant aisément la barrière que celle-ci opposaient. Il se retourna et me plaqua contre lui, ne me laissant plus rien supposer du désir que je lui insufflais. J'entrepris de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise et relevais ensuite la tête pour profiter pleinement du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Je fis courir mes doigts sur son torse, traçant ainsi ses muscles du bout de mon index, et je le senti frissonner à mon contact. Il relâcha ma taille qu'il tenait fermement pour s'intéresser à mon décolleté. Il traça subtilement le contour de ma poitrine tendue sous le plaisir du bout du nez, laissant ainsi son souffle tiède m'atteindre à cet endroit des plus sensibles. Je ne pus retenir un long râle de plaisir et je pus voir mon amour sourire au creux de ma gorge. Il me débarrassa de mon corsage, ultime frontière entre sa bouche et ma peau, et embrassa tendrement l'auréole de mes seins. Je me cambrais immédiatement, lui offrant ainsi tout mon corps. Sa bouche fît plusieurs fois le trajet entre ma clavicule et mon nombril, s'attardant souvent sur ces parties cruciales, avant de remonter vers mes lèvres. Je m'abandonnais à ces baisers, tout en plaquant mon bassin au sien. Une lente chaleur s'insinua en moi, tandis que nos deux corps bougeaient d'un même mouvement. Je sentais mon intimité crier à son contact et espérer beaucoup plus. Il passa ses mains sur mes jambes et remonta délicatement le long de ma cuisse, avant d'y redescendre, accompagné cette fois de ma lingerie française qu'il envoyât au tapis. Je suivis aussitôt le mouvement et dégrafais le plus rapidement possible chaque bouton de ma jupe, avant de l'enlever elle aussi. Il me détailla longuement avant de retirer lui aussi ses vêtements, dernières barrières à notre plaisir. Jamais je n'avais vu Jasper aussi beau, jamais je ne l'avais aimé comme en cet instant. Comme pour répondre à mes pensées, il s'approcha de mon oreille et me susurra tout son amour tout en continuant ses caresses. Il me retourna sur le lit en une rapide cabriole et mes jambes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes pour venir se croiser dans son dos. Il ne se fît pas attendre et me prît aussitôt, tout en m'embrassant. Il entama alors un doux mouvement de vas et viens, unissant nos deux corps en une symbiose parfaite, un délicieux morceau de paradis. Un râle de plaisir me parvint aux oreilles, exacte copie de ce que je ressentais. Je quittai ses lèvres pour crier son nom en une longue complainte, à mesure que le désir me prenait. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mon souffle se fît irrégulier, je ne voyais plus rien, si ce n'est de milliers de petites étoiles. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin… une explosion de plaisir me submergea.

*****

J'étais allongé complètement nue dans ses bras et je ne voulais pas les quitter. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir rester dans cette position pour l'éternité. Comme quelques instants plus tôt, j'avais de nouveau perdu la notion du Temps. Je n'avais plus aucune conscience des choses alentours si ce n'est l'être qui se tenait à mes côtés. Mon amour, mon Jasper. La terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner que je l'aurais à peine remarqué. Je n'avais en tête que le moment parfait que nous venions de partager. Les choses avaient changé du tout au tout en si peu de temps. Mon ciel qui était auparavant si gris, avait retrouvé son soleil en une fraction de seconde.

« Jasper… » Lui dis-je distraitement tandis qu'il jouait dans mes cheveux.

« Hum… » Je n'avais clairement pas toute son attention. Il était ailleurs, tout comme moi.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui. » Répliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, tout en m'accordant un baiser.

« Tu te souviens du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? » Quelle question ! Purement rhétorique, en fait. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, ou tout du moins je l'espérais. Pour ma part, cette journée était gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais et je ne doutais pas que c'était la même chose pour lui.

« Comme si c'était hier. » Sa réponse fît écho à mes pensées et me fît sourire malgré moi. J'aimais l'idée qu'il se souvienne du moindre détail de notre rencontre et qu'il le garde précieusement en mémoire, tout comme moi je le faisais. « Je me rappelle d'une petite fée brune, de ses lèvres parfaites, de ses yeux mordorés, de sa sincérité et de son… enthousiasme. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien… je ne te l'ais jamais demandé, mais… » Pourquoi Diable est-ce que je voulais parler de _ça _justement maintenant ? Pourquoi je ne lui parlais pas plutôt de la pluie et du beau temps ? Ou tout simplement… pourquoi est-ce que je ne me taisais pas ? Cette manie d'avoir toujours quelque chose à dire me tapait sur les nerfs parfois.

« Mais quoi ? Alice, mon ange tu sais bien que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu si triste ce jour-là ? » J'avais enfin capté toute son attention et je n'imaginais que trop bien son visage en cet instant. J'avais perdu l'occasion de me taire et le temps mort qu'il marqua sans me répondre me conforta dans cette idée. Mais je devais savoir, maintenant que j'avais lâché cette bombe et que j'avais brisé notre moment de félicité je devais comprendre. « Je n'ais jamais vu autant de peine dans ton regard et j'en ignore la raison. C'est la première chose qui m'a sauté aux yeux quand je t'ais vu. » Ma voix s'était faite en un murmure à peine audible, à mesure que les images de cette journée me revenaient en tête et que je voyais encore et encore sa souffrance.

« Ah… c'est donc ça que tu voulais savoir. Eh bien… hum… » Il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Ah je n'étais qu'une idiote pour le mettre dans des états pareils uniquement pour assouvir ma curiosité maladive et cela, justement à ce moment. Je me détachais de son étreinte, pour relever la tête et pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux étaient perdus au loin, figés sur une fenêtre du passé, à laquelle je n'avais pas accès.

« Excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas. Je suis trop curieuse c'est tout. » Ma tentative de rattraper ma bourde était bien faible. Le mal était fait et je n'y pouvais rien.

« Non, non. Au contraire, tu as le droit de savoir. » Ajouta-t-il en me regardant tendrement. « En fait, c'est à cette période que je venais de quitter mes amis, Peter et Charlotte. Et comme tu le sais, leur régime alimentaire n'est pas vraiment comme le nôtre. » Il s'arrêta, attendant sans doute que j'acquiesce, mais je n'avais pas bougé. Je ne l'avais pas interrompu, buvant avidement ses paroles pour connaître la suite.

« Eh bien, avant que tu ne viennes m'aborder dans ce café, ça faisait plus de quatre heures que j'étais assis là et que je déprimais sur ma condition de vampire. »

Je le revoyais, s'accablant de tous les maux du monde et pestant contre sa nature, alors qu'il n'y pouvait strictement rien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit « Oh… » qui traduisait mal mon trouble à ce souvenir.

« Oui. Tu sais avant que je ne décide de devenir végétarien, j'ais fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi. J'ais ôté beaucoup trop de vie et chacune d'elle restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Je ne peux plus réparer ces erreurs et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ce que j'ais fait. Avant de te connaître, j'étais un monstre. Je n'avais aucune conscience du bien et du mal et j'estimais d'une manière sordide, être le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. D'une certaine façon, mon don m'a aidé à devenir meilleur. »

« Comment ça ? » Je ne voyais vraiment pas en quoi sa faculté à lire les émotions de chacun pouvait lui être d'une aide quelconque dans ce conflit intérieur.

« En fait, c'était vraiment horrible parce que je pouvais ressentir… _tout_. » Comprenant ma difficulté à saisir ce qu'il disait, il continua. « Alice… j'étais capable de percevoir toute l'étendue de la souffrance de mes victimes… mais aussi l'horreur que je leur insufflais. Si tu savais à quel point elles avaient peur, à quel point elles me voyaient comme un monstre assoiffé. Quand j'ai enfin compris la douleur que je leurs faisaient subir, je ne… je ne pouvais plus passer outre ou faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Ce sentiment était bien trop fort, bien trop puissant pour que ma soif puisse le surpasser. Si tu savais Alice…»

Il se cacha la tête dans ses mains et restât un long moment sans rien dire. Comme à chaque fois, mes bras firent d'eux-mêmes le trajet pour l'entourer tendrement et ma tête se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'il se reprenait. Je n'avais pas dit un mot, pas une seule phrase n'avait passé mes lèvres. J'avais bien compris à quel point c'était dur pour lui de m'avouer tout cela et j'avais peur qu'en intervenant, il ne puisse plus continuer. J'avais eu le sentiment que s'il pouvait en parler avec moi, s'il pouvait partager toute son histoire sans en omettre les détails les plus durs, alors il en serait comme libéré puisqu'il ne serait plus seul à porter ce fardeau. Je voulais aspirer ses soupirs et faire disparaître cette peine. Je voulais être sa bouée de sauvetage, son phare dans la tempête. _Je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir._

« Tu sais… » Ajouta-t-il après de quelques minutes, tout en relevant la tête. « Je pense que si je n'avais pas changé, jamais nous n'aurions pu être ensemble, jamais tu n'aurais pu t'intéresser à une personne aussi vile et abjecte. » Je n'étais pas persuadé d'être d'accord avec sa dernière affirmation. J'aurais aimé Jasper même s'il n'avait pas été végétarien, je l'aurais aimé même s'il avait été humain ou même s'il avait été le pire monstre sur Terre. Nous étions faits pour être ensemble, tout simplement.

« Mais tu as changé et c'est ça le plus important. »

« Maintenant, oui je le sais. Je pense que si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvé, je serais devenu une sorte d'ermite vivant en autarcie totale. Je ne voulais plus approcher les humains, par peur de ne pas me contrôler et de leur faire du mal. » Nous avions donc plus de points communs que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je me souvenais de cette période coincée entre « l'avant-Jasper » et « l'après-transformation ». Jamais je ne m'étais aussi mal dans toute mon existence et j'avais vraiment décidé de ne plus approcher âme qui vive. Si ce n'est qu'à la différence de mon amour, j'avais choisit une option nettement plus radicale. « Étonnamment, c'était facile de tenir dans cette petite échoppe. » Continua-t-il, coupant ainsi le fil morbide de mes pensées.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Leur sang. Tu n'as rien senti de bizarre ? Il était rempli d'alcools et de drogues. » Oh… maintenant qu'il en parlait… C'était pourtant évident mais ce jour-là je m'étais plus concentré sur leurs apparences légèrement catastrophiques plutôt que sur leurs odeurs.

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens. C'est donc pour ça qu'ils avaient tous l'air amorphe et déprimé. » Il acquiesça, avant de continuer d'une manière plus grave.

« J'ai honte de le dire… mais tu sais, c'est toujours très dur. J'ai constamment la crainte de ne pas pouvoir résister et de franchir cette ligne interdite, cette frontière qui me placera loin de toi. » Il hésita avant de continuer et d'ajouter « Comme ce fût d'ailleurs le cas il n'y a pas si longtemps… »

Je savais exactement de quoi il voulait parler. Mais cette malheureuse épreuve était loin derrière nous et je ne voulais plus en reparler. Pour ma part, tout était réglé et je voulais maintenant aller de l'avant. « Non, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Alors je t'en pris cesse de t'en vouloir. Je ne supporte pas de te voir te triturer l'esprit. »

Il avait baissé les yeux une nouvelle fois, alors je pris fermement son visage en coupe entre mes mains et le forçais à me fixer. Je voulais qu'il voit que je ne lui mentais pas, qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas à lui pardonner quoique ce soit. « Je t'en pris » continuais-je. « Je ne suis pas capable de te voir souffrir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venue à toi ce jour-là dans ce petit café, tu sais ? Je n'avais plus la force de te voir aussi triste, alors je suis venu te consoler du mieux que j'ai pu. »

« Et tu as fait du très bon travail. » Me répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Vraiment ? » Ma tentative de changer de sujet avait apparemment réussi et j'étais heureuse de savoir que mon intervention quelques temps plus tôt ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

« Evidemment ! Je n'ais jamais vu une personne aussi fragile et pleine de vie, en même temps. Tu n'ignore pas que ta bonne humeur est communicative, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un vrai tourbillon de bonheur. Avec toi à mes côtés, je me suis fait un point d'honneur à respecter mes principes. Je ne te l'ais jamais dit mais dés le premier instant, je n'ai pas voulu te décevoir. Je sais combien la vie humaine est importante à tes yeux, et j'ai toujours voulu être digne de toi. Et même si tu dis ne pas m'en vouloir, je te demande pardon. »

Jamais Jasper ne m'avait fait telle déclaration et l'émotion qui en ressortait me coupait le souffle. Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde à quel point. Je ne pus que lui offrir en maigre sourire, pâle copie de ce que je ressentais réellement, avant d'ajouter d'une voie rauque : « Je te le répète, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. »

A l'instant, où je finissais cette phrase mes yeux partirent au loin pendant de longues secondes. Je revenais à moi pour constater que mon amour me regardait interloqué, attendant que je lui relate enfin ma vision...

*****

La suite, la semaine prochaine!! :)

Au fait, un grand **MERCI aux reviews anonymes**!

_Comme vous avez pu lire le lire, je me suis tenté au **Lemon** à la demande de certaines perverses non-anonyme ( Oui, **Pooh** je parle de toi! :p ) et j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Peut-être d'autres scène Lemon pour la suite... j'en sais encore trop rien! _


	15. Chapter 14

*****

**Chapitre 14**

*****

Il était environ minuit et un ciel sans étoiles nous surplombait. Rien ne bougeait et aucun son ne nous parvenait aux oreilles sinon le bruit de nos pas crissant sur le sol. Si je n'avais pas été vampire, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu la chance de percevoir le moindre des traits de la personne qui m'accompagnait tant il faisait sombre. Et même là, j'avais du mal à discerner Jasper. Sans sa main plantée dans la mienne, je n'aurais su dire s'il était vraiment lui ou si c'était une créature fantastique qui se tenait à mes côtés… Ce qui était à peu prés la même chose, en fait. Nous courions depuis plus de quatre heures maintenant, profitant du déclin du jour pour parcourir le plus de kilomètres possible sans être vus par quiconque. Ce qui était assez facile en fin de compte puisque la seule présence vivante à dix kilomètres à la ronde devait être un ours en pleine hibernation. Il n'y avait tout simplement personne. Depuis notre arrivée dans ces montagnes éloignées d'Europe du nord, nous n'avions pas croisé une seule âme qui vive. Nous aurions bien pu nous balader la tête à l'envers en étant transpercés par les rayons du soleil que ça n'aurait rien changé. Personne ne nous aurait vus. Mais Jasper ne voulait prendre aucun risque et privilégier la sécurité, vieux réflexe de ses années en tant que soldat sans doute.

Le paysage qui s'était offert à moi jusqu'à lors était sans conteste l'une des plus belles choses que je n'avais vues. Avec la présence du cercle polaire arctique tout proche et l'hiver qui pointait son nez, la température était descendue d'un cran et tout ce qui nous entourait était recouvert de neige. Chaque chose, jusqu'à la moindre petite pierre, était dissimulée sous une épaisse couche blanche. Les monts alentours avaient revêtus un voile tout aussi immaculé, tandis qu'un ruban de brume argenté les entourait paresseusement. J'avais presque l'impression d'être dans un nuage tant tout semblait moelleux et duveteux. Le panorama qui défilait sous mes yeux à mesure que j'avançais était presque solennel et je m'émerveillais d'autant plus en pensant que peu de gens avait eu l'occasion de voir pareil spectacle.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Jasper m'avait convaincu de quitter l'Espagne et de l'accompagner à travers le vieux continent. Ce qui n'avait pas été très compliqué, non plus. Il ne m'avait rien expliqué de là où nous allions, puisque je le savais déjà. J'avais eu la vision de notre voyage à la minute où il décidait de le mettre en place. Ce que j'ignorais c'était le but de ce périple. D'habitude, nous visitions chaque ville de fond en comble, voyant tout ce qu'il y avait à voir avant de repartir vers d'autres cieux. Mais là, non. Il m'avait fait traverser au pas de course des villes magnifiques comme Toulouse, Amsterdam ou Moscou pour me mener dans les grandes étendues désertiques de ce pays. En plus, il ne voulait rien me dire tout en sachant pertinemment que les surprises n'étaient pas mon activité favorite. Ce n'est pas que je me plaignais d'être seule avec mon amour dans un endroit reculé, mais ne pas savoir où j'allais ne me plaisait que moyennement. Nous allions au nord, toujours au nord… il comptait m'emmener voir les glaciers polaires ou quoi ? Ça n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire… en fait, en plus de cent années d'existence, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir un iceberg de mes propres yeux. C'était peut-être là l'occasion espérée… et puis je me demandais quel goût pouvait bien avoir un phoque. Un goût de poulet, probablement.

J'en étais là de mes suppositions lorsque mon amour ralentit sa course.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Chuuuut » Me coupa-t-il, tout en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je ne pus que l'interroger du regard, à mesure qu'il s'arrêtait. « Tiens toi tranquille deux minutes et attend moi là »

Il bifurqua alors vers l'Est, me laissant plantée là comme une idiote. Mais où allait-il ? Peut-être avait-il entendu un bruit suspect ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'avais-je rien entendu ? Je n'étais pourtant pas si distraite que ça… Ou alors il était allé chasser? Mais alors pourquoi me laisser en plant ? Je n'aimais pas qu'il s'éloigne… pas depuis cette fameuse partie de chasse. Et je devais aussi avouer que, toute seule, les lieux n'étaient plus aussi accueillants et chaleureux. Je ne pouvais quasiment rien distinguer, si ce n'est le bout de mon nez, et si on m'attaquait je ne verrais rien venir. Soudainement une horrible évidence me traversa l'esprit en un éclair : Et si on attaquait _Jasper _?!! Mais enfin, _pourquoi s'était-il éloigné_ ? Je commençais alors à l'appeler doucement dans la nuit, avant de prendre la décision d'aller le chercher par moi-même. J'avançais alors dans la même direction que lui quelques instants auparavant, lorsqu'il me surprit en surgissant de derrière un arbre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un hoquet de stupeur, avant de plaquer rapidement ma main sur ma bouche dans le but de faire le moins de bruit possible : Je ne savais toujours pas s'il n'y avait aucun danger. J'allais de nouveau l'interroger lorsqu'il me prît de court en m'embrassant fougueusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sous ses lèvres et il se recula brisant ainsi notre étreinte.

« C'est ma punition pour t'avoir désobéit ou ma récompense pour t'avoir sauvé ? » Lui demandais-je, malicieuse.

« Juste une envie que je ne pouvais plus contenir... Et comment ça, _me sauver _? » Je lui offris un sourire radieux avant de lui répondre.

« Eh bien, j'étais inquiète… tu es parti si précipitamment, je me suis dit qu'il y avait sans doute un problème. » Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

« Oh… je suis désolé. » Commença-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais pris de cette manière, mais enfin… je… je ne voulais pas que tu… enfin, tu verras… » Il avait bredouillé sa phrase avec une nervosité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il se passait quelque chose et les yeux fuyants de mon amour en disaient long sur la situation. Un rictus était apparu sur son visage et quelques petits plis barraient son front. Il était anxieux… et moi, de plus en plus curieuse de savoir ce qui se tramait. Jasper n'était pas souvent troublé et quand cela arrivait, c'était surtout à cause de moi. Mais là, je n'y étais absolument pour rien, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus alléchante.

« Jazz… dis-moi ce qui se passe, s'il-te-plaît. » Ma voix s'était faite implorante et était monté dans les aigus, ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un enfant qui demande un bonbon. Il fourragea dans ses boucles blondes pendant quelques secondes et passa sa main sur sa nuque plusieurs fois. Je ne cessais de le fixer, essayant en vain d'avoir un indice. Il me sourit nerveusement et m'enlaça la taille, avant de me conduire doucement vers cet arbre d'où il était sorti. Je le regardais, de plus en plus étonné par son comportement si inhabituel.

Nous arrivâmes alors à un espace dégagé au cœur de cette forêt. Illuminé par des centaines de bougies, on aurait dit être en plein jour. Chacune d'elles scintillait fiévreusement dans son photophore, protégé ainsi du vent glacial qui s'était levé. Je me rapprochais naturellement de Jasper pour m'en protéger également, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il attendait fébrilement ma réaction.

« C'est… sublime, Jasper. » Il ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un souffle de soulagement, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi il s'était tant inquiété. C'était tout simplement parfait, j'avais l'impression que les étoiles, absentes du ciel ce soir, s'étaient toutes donner rendez-vous ici. Mon amour m'invita à avancer et je pus remarquer alors ce qu'il y avait au milieu de tout cet éclat. Sur une étoffe posée à même le sol, se trouvait un petit coffre en bois travaillé et incrusté de pierres précieuses qui semblait être très ancien. Je ne savais pas comment agir, qu'étais-je censée faire ? Qu'est-ce que Jasper attendait de moi ? Devais-je m'asseoir ou au contraire rester debout ? Devais-je ouvrir ce coffre ou pas ? Comprenant mon trouble, il me prît la main et m'intima de prendre place à ses côtés par terre.

« C'est magnifique, mais… que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette magnifique surprise ? Et surtout comment t'y es tu pris ? Tu n'es parti que trente secondes ! Et puis qu'y a–t-il dans cette boîte ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que – »

« Attends !! Calme-toi et je vais tout t'expliquer. » Une vague de sérénité venant de mon compagnon m'assaillit soudainement. Je n'aimais pas quand il usait de ses talents sur moi, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir à cet instant. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher ce moment que nous partagions… et j'avais vraiment envie d'entendre ses explications.

« Alors avant tout… Très bon anniversaire, mon ange ! » Me dit-il avec une voix triomphante, un sourire resplendissant égayant ses traits. _Anniversaire ? _Mais enfin, ce n'était pas mon anniversaire. D'ailleurs nous autres, vampires, ne fêtions jamais ce jour de notre naissance humaine… trop de mauvais souvenirs qui en découlaient. Je le regardais avec incompréhension, me demandant s'il fallait ou non briser son moment de félicité… parce qu'apparemment, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour faire que ce jour soit inoubliable et il était particulièrement fier de me prendre au dépourvu. Je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance mais il fallait bien que je lui dise la vérité. Après tout, il s'était tout bonnement trompé de jour dans le calendrier… il n'était même pas au bon mois ! Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains, essayant d'être la plus subtile possible.

« Mon amour… c'est très gentil de ta part… vraiment, mais… ce n'est pas aujourd'hui mon anniversaire. » Nous étions en plein mois de novembre, et j'étais clairement une fleur du printemps. Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en balançant la tête de gauche à droite. Quoi ?! Ce n'était pas moi qui avais fait une bourde cette fois. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi… blasé ?

« Non tu as raison et je le sais très bien, ce n'est pas _ton _anniversaire. » Il me lança un regard lourd d'un sens qui m'échappait cependant. Je ne saisissais rien de ce qu'il disait. Que les hommes pouvaient être compliqués parfois ! J'allais lui demander de plus amples informations lorsqu'il s'impatienta et continuât.

« Ma chéri… cela fait maintenant une année que tu es venue à ma rencontre à Chicago, une année que je revis pleinement et une année que je t'aime de tout mon être. » J'en restais bouche-bée ! Comment avais-je bien pu oublier _cette_ date ?!

« Oh !!! Je suis désolé… oh tellement désolé ! J'ai oublié ! Mince… quel petite-amie je fais ! Je suis pitoyable ! Tu ne pourras jamais me pardonn- »

« Chut... » Fît-il encore une fois, m'ordonnant de ne plus parler. « Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné et je comprend tout à fait que ça ait pu t'échapper. Avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé, rien de plus normal… » Il s'arrêta soudain et ses paroles semblaient avoir un goût de déjà vu.

« Alors ça te plaît ? » Reprit-il en désignant tout ce qui nous entourait. « J'aurais bien ramené une bouteille de champagne… mais ce n'était pas très approprié, n'est-ce pas ? » Son sourire me fît fondre, à mesure que j'opinais à sa remarque. Il avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et je me mis enfin à apprécier ce qui se déroulait… et les questions revinrent aussitôt dans mon esprit.

« Comment as-tu mis en place toute cette scène ? Nous n'avons ramené qu'un seul sac à dos ! » Oui… un maigre sac, remplit presqu'entièrement de mes affaires. Jasper m'avait obligé à laisser toutes mes tenues et autres accessoires à l'hôtel de la ville la plus proche, soutenant que je n'avais pas besoin de mes escarpins Chanel là où il m'emmenait. Chose à laquelle j'avais répliqué qu'une femme avait _toujours _besoin de ses Chanel, peut importe le lieu et la situation.

« Top secret. Je n'avouerais rien, même sous la torture. » Me dit-il avec un sourire coquin. Je m'approchais alors de lui, souhaitant plus que tout le faire passer aux aveux… et par la même occasion profiter de cette douce torture que je lui réservais. Mes mains s'agrippèrent d'elles-mêmes à son col de chemise et l'attiraient à moi sans plus de politesse. Nos bouches ne mirent pas longtemps à se trouver, de même que nos langues à se titiller gentiment. Jasper me plaqua au sol, et je compris aussitôt le rôle de cette étoffe…

*******

J'étais étendue dans une position des plus saugrenues, mais rien ne plaisait autant. Ma tête reposant sur le ventre de Jasper, mes jambes étaient enroulés autour des siennes en une courbe confuse ; tandis que ses mains traçaient des cercles dans mon dos nu, longeant ainsi ma colonne vertébrale, avant de remonter vers ma nuque. Comme toujours après nos ébats, je n'avais pas envie de bouger… mais Jasper en décida autrement et se releva rapidement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il bouge ? Je lui montrais ma désapprobation en crochetant son cou et en le ramenant tout aussi prestement vers moi.

« Alice… tu n'as donc pas envie de connaître la suite de ta surprise ? Si nous tardons trop, ce ne sera plus possible et je veux que cette journée soit parfaite. » Cette journée ? Cette soirée plutôt… il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Mais qu'importe cette surprise… j'avais assouvi bon nombre de mes désirs ce soir, et rien d'autre ne pouvait me ravir autant. Mais pas Jasper apparemment… il s'était remis sur ses jambes et trépignait littéralement d'impatience. Je me levais à contre cœur et entrepris de me rhabiller, ce que mon amour s'empressa d'imiter.

« Alors ? » Lui dis-je après plusieurs secondes. Il me fixait de ses mêmes yeux ambrés, mais ceux-ci luisaient d'une intensité que je ne leurs connaissais pas. Il se baissa et prît précautionneusement la petite boîte de couleur miel entre ses mains, avant de me la présenter d'un geste solennel. J'en avais presqu'oublié le coffre en bois.

« Vas-y… ouvre-la. » Comment résister à cet ange ? Il aurait bien pu me demander de me damner pour ses beaux yeux que je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Je m'exécutais alors pour trouver une enveloppe blanche, décorée d'une arabesque émeraude et adressée à mon nom. Je scrutais l'homme qui me faisait face pour avoir des réponses mais il resta impassible, ne laissant rien transparaître. Je continuais ma quête pour découvrir ensuite un mot qu'il avait rédigé d'une main habile et assurée.

_« Nous sommes des milliards mais une seule fait la différence, sauras-tu deviner laquelle et t'en emparer ? » _

Cette phrase me laissait plus que perplexe, les charades n'avaient jamais été mon fort. Mais celle-ci avait l'air de me caresser dans le sens du poil, et j'avais plus qu'envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière. Ma curiosité naturelle ne me quittait jamais !

« Une énigme ? » Lui dis-je avec une voix haut-perchée, tout en tapant frénétiquement des mains.

« Oui. C'est une chasse au trésor, mon ange. » Il m'avait eu… et son petit tout me plaisait beaucoup ! Il avait eu bien raison de me faire me lever. Jasper me connaissait très bien apparemment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier de toute cette mise en scène, avant de me mettre à arpenter de long en large notre clairière. Mon cerveau travaillait à vitesse grand V tout en essayant de résoudre ce mystère. Je me repassais encore et encore la même phrase dans la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver un sens caché derrière chaque mot.

_Des_ _milliards… mais une seule fait la différence… _hum… ça ne voulait rien dire, je ne comprenais rien. D'abords qu'est-ce qui était aussi important ? Rien sur Terre ne pouvait être aussi nombreux… ou au contraire, TOUT ! Une vérité me frappa en pleine tête : Il existait des milliards de plantes et d'animaux sur la planète et par la même occasion des milliards de personnes ! Comment étais-je censée trouver la chose qui était unique ? C'était tout bonnement impossible…

Des milliards de litres d'eau dans l'Océan…

Des milliards de kilomètres séparant le pôle sud et le pôle nord…

Des milliards de personnes insouciantes…

Des milliards d'étoiles dans le ciel…

_Etoile… _C'était peut-être ça… Elles étaient bien des milliards et l'une d'entre elles était essentielles aux voyageurs, comme nous : l'étoile du berger. Mais je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais l'attraper. J'étais peut-être douée dans bien des domaines mais je ne savais pas voler, et puis le ciel était vide ce soir. Je m'arrêtais soudain pour voir que Jasper me transperçait de son regard. Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, vacillant entre deux théories l'une aussi vaseuse que l'autre, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours debout sur le tapis, attendant sans doute que je trouve la solution. Je m'attardais un instant sur lui et fût subjuguée comme toujours par sa beauté. Ses mèches cuivrés étincelaient autour de son visage, et contrastaient avec sa peau d'une pâleur angélique. Il était entouré de ces minuscules bougies dorées. Leurs flammes dansaient doucement dans l'air, créant ainsi une atmosphère au rythme lent mais envoûtant. Et puis tout d'un coup, je réalisais : Ce n'était pas d'étoiles dont il fallait que je m'empare, mais d'une bougie !! Une simple chandelle, à l'apparence d'une étoile ! La solution était là sous mes yeux !

J'avais fait le plus compliqué, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver laquelle. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas des milliards, mais il en avait un peu partout autour de nous… et aucune ne se distinguait. Du moins, pas à mes yeux, elles étaient toutes semblables. Je scrutais chacune avec une lenteur délibérée, essayant de savoir si c'était elle « l'élue » mais rien... Jusqu'à ce que je lève finalement les yeux au-dessus de ma tête. Il y avait là, à une vingtaine de mètres et accroché à la branche d'un arbre, un photophore d'un rouge passion. Il était clairement différent des autres, mais pourtant il ne sautait pas aux yeux au prime abord tant il était petit et en retrait. Je souris malicieusement à mon amour lorsque celui-ci, suivit mon regard. En un rien de temps, il sautait d'une branche à une autre pour m'attraper mon bien.

Il bondit dans ma direction et m'adressa un clin d'œil, avant de me tendre l'objet. Je m'empressais d'inspecter la petite cavité à l'arrière de celui-ci pour trouver enfin… une autre lettre, semblable traits pour traits à la précédente.

« Encore une ? » Demandais-je sans cacher ma déception.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ça allait être aussi facile, non ? » Jasper fît semblant de me réprimander, mais il cachait mal sa satisfaction. Il savait parfaitement qu'à présent, j'étais tout entière dans ses filets et que rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de terminer cette quête. J'ouvris délicatement le pli qui m'était adressé pour lire encore une fois son écriture longiligne et élégante, formant une nouvelle énigme.

*****

_Ah ah... Je sais que vous pensiez tous que c'était la vision des Cullens... mais non! :) _

_Au départ, ça devait être celle-là mais j'ai eu envie de faire durer l'histoire d'Alice et de Jasper encore un peu... Donc, la suite dans pas longtemps! _


	16. Chapter 15

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le poster. Mais bon, pardonnez-moi je suis en pleine pèriode de partiels! Et puis, j'ai pas mal galéré pour cette scène, j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même! J'essaierais de poster le chapitre suivant le week-end prochain!_

_Merci pour votre soutien!_

*****

**Chapitre 15**

*****

J'étais assise dans la neige, ne ressentant évidemment pas les effets du froid sur mon corps ou celui du vent sur mon visage. Jasper m'avait laissée seule encore une fois, le temps pour lui de mettre sur pieds une nouvelle surprise, et pour moi de venir à bout de cette énigme. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, mais les affres de la nuit ne me dérangeaient plus autant. Mon esprit était trop occupé ailleurs pour s'en soucier.

_« Je suis froid, mystérieux et solitaire mais pourtant je veille sur toi à chaque instant. Approche-toi de mon cœur et tu t'approcheras de la vérité. »_

Pff… Mon amour avait fait dans le compliqué cette fois. Il avait des origines bouddhiste ou quoi ? Parce que cette phrase ressemblait étrangement à un proverbe tout droit issu du manuel du parfait petit scarabée. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que j'essayais d'en venir à bout, mais rien. Aucun indice ou autre éclat de génie qui aurait pu me mettre sur la voie. Je désespérais de trouver une solution et, par la même occasion, de ne pas contrarier les plans de mon amour. J'avais déjà oublié notre anniversaire, je ne pouvais pas, _en plus_, me permettre d'échouer ici. Et, je devais l'avouer, j'étais très curieuse de savoir ce qui se passerait au bout de cette chasse au trésor. Un nouveau voyage ? Un spectacle magnifique ? Un cadeau somptueux ? Peut-être Jasper allait-il me chanter une chanson paillarde ou danser la conga à moitié nu? Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal comme cadeau, mais ça aurait été clairement une vraie surprise et une scène à ne pas manquer ! Peut-être qu'il allait me faire vivre un conte de fée ? Peut être... peut-être… Il y avait tellement de suppositions et si peu d'indices ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me réservait mais j'avais hâte de le découvrir. En attendant… j'étais toujours installée là, à même le sol, entourée encore et toujours de ces mêmes bougies. Celles-ci dansaient lentement, comme pour illustrer l'état apathique dans lequel j'étais plongée. Découragée de parvenir un jour à trouver l'issu de cette charade, je me laissais aller à m'allonger dans la neige. Le ciel était d'un noir de jais, encore. Le vent faisait frémir tout autour de moi le feuillage des arbres et je ne percevais que le son des idées qui fusaient dans mon cerveau. Si ça continuait, j'allais bientôt apercevoir de la fumée me sortir par les oreilles. Mon corps s'était limité à exécuter le moins de mouvements possibles, mais mes pensées s'entrechoquaient entre elles.

Soudain le cri d'un oiseau, suivît d'une insulte me sortît de ma torpeur. Mon cerveau n'avait pas pu émettre de tels sons.

Je me relevais rapidement pour voir que Jasper se démenait à enlever des plumes emmêlées à ses boucles blondes, lui donnant l'apparence d'un épouvantail. Il pestait contre le volatile et apparemment il avait tout oublié de ma présence. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant le ridicule de la scène. Se souvenant enfin que j'étais là, il releva la tête avant de détourner les yeux : Il était embarrassé pour la première fois devant moi.

« Oh… je… je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'étais juste en train de… quand cette satanée volaille m'a… et je… argh… et ces plumes !! »

« Utilise des phrases mon amour parce que là je ne comprends absolument rien à la situation. Sinon que tu t'es fait attaquer. » A cet instant, je n'aurais pas dû rire. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher en voyant mon vampire pourtant si fort et agile se faire agresser par une petite créature dont nous nous nourrissions d'habitude.

« Oh… excuse-moi. Mais explique, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je te le dis, si tu ne rigole pas. » Voir mon Jasper gêné était une expérience que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier. S'il avait été humain en cet instant, il aurait sans doute rougi comme une adolescente. Sa mine déconfite et ses yeux fuyants était une première pour moi qui était plus habitué à le voir digne et courageux. J'essayais de garder mon sérieux devant son mal-être, mais le duvet, vestige de la volaille, ne cessait de venir se coller à son visage, rendant mon amour encore plus fou de rage.

« Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je vais essayer. » Mais c'était peine perdue, le sourire naissant sur mes lèvres me trahissait déjà.

« J'étais sur la branche d'un arbre en train de t'observer discrètement quand cette bête m'a agressé. » ça je l'avais bien compris. En voyant mon air interrogateur, il continua. « J'étais à côté de son nid, là où il y avait ses petits. Elle a pensé que j'étais une menace et m'a volée à la figure avant de béqueter le haut de mon crâne. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, en n'imaginant que trop bien le déroulement de toute la scène.

« Après tout personne, n'est infaillible même pas toi mon amour. » Lui dis-je en le l'embrassant. Rien de mieux qu'un baiser pour calmer un homme bougon, et ce qu'il soit vampire ou pas. « Et maintenant, viens m'aider parce que là, je sèche carrément. » à mon grand étonnement, il consentît à m'aider.

« Je peux te donner un petit indice, mais n'oubli pas que tu me seras redevable. » Peu importe ce que ce serait, je le saurais bien assez tôt par mes visions, et puis j'avais hâte de me remettre dans le jeu. J'opinais donc rapidement et lui intimait de continuer.

« Alors… hum… tu ne peux pas _toucher_ cette chose. Elle n'est pas palpable. Tu comprends ? Par contre, tu peux effleurer son reflet. » Mon cerveau se mit alors en marche sans que je lui en donne l'ordre. Jasper m'avait donné de nouveaux éléments qu'il fallait que je prenne en considération. _Reflet…_ il me fallait donc un miroir, ce dont bien évidemment regorgeait une forêt déserte en plein hiver. Super. Ce n'était donc pas ça. Je reprenais alors toutes les informations depuis le début, essayant encore une fois de les rassembler par un connecteur logique.

_Froid… solitaire… mystérieux… immatériel… reflet uniquement… _

Apparemment ma logique et celle de Jasper étaient bien différentes l'une de l'autre.

Tout d'un coup, mes yeux s'égarèrent au loin pour m'accorder un aspect de mon avenir. Mon visage se figea sur une réalité qui ne s'était pas encore produite et qui n'était connu que de moi. Les évènements bien que flous m'indiquaient clairement ce que je devais faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'une de mes visions tombaient à un si bon moment. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, elles venaient me tirer de ce mauvais pas. Je me mis à me demander un instant si celles-ci n'étaient pas liées à mes émotions. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'approfondir cette théorie puisque je revenais à moi pour le plus grand soulagement de Jasper à mes côtés.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu t'en vas comme ça. Qu'as-tu vu ?» à chaque fois que j'avais un instant de clairvoyance, il me regardait avec ses yeux là : l'air de se dire qu'il était avec une folle mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Et ce regard me faisait fondre… à chaque fois.

« Je n'étais pas très loin, tu sais. Et puis… je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant. » Je n'eus pas le temps de voir la tête qu'il faisait puisqu'à cet instant, je courrais littéralement, un sourire collé au visage, vers le centre du lac gelé non loin de là ; Lac gelé dont je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était là, tout absorbée que j'étais par ma précieuse quête. Et c'est celui-là justement qui allait m'offrir mon second indice. Je comprenais enfin toutes les trames de son énigme : _Froid… solitaire… mystérieux… _Tout cela désignait le ciel, que bien sûr je ne pouvais pas attraper. Je ne pouvais qu'_effleurer son reflet_, pour reprendre les termes exacts de mon apollon, en foulant le lac gelé. Ce dernier reflétant à merveille le ciel d'un noir corbeau. Jasper avait fait dans la poésie et le romantique ce soir. D'abord les étoiles, puis le ciel…

Avec mon dieu grec sur mes talons, je m'approchais doucement vers le cœur de cette grande étendue glacée, faisant bien attention à mes gestes et guettant plus que jamais ce qui se trouvait là-bas. J'arrivais enfin pour trouver un deuxième coffre en bois sombre et travaillé de longues arabesques. Cette fois, je savais ce que je devais faire. Je savais exactement comment procéder.

Troisième enveloppe. Troisième énigme. Troisième prise de tête.

_« Rien n'est aussi grand, rien n'est aussi beau et personne n'a jamais pu m'attraper. Découvre qui je suis et je suis à toi, mais fais vite car je suis aussi fugace que le vent même si je suis éternel. »_

Au moment, où je me retournais pour lui faire face, Jasper se jeta littéralement sur mes lèvres, m'offrant un tendre baiser aussi bref qu'inattendu.

« Félicitation, c'est presque terminé. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas du jeu. » Dit-il un peu bougon avant de continuer « C'est la dernière enveloppe et tu auras ensuite ton cadeau. »

« Mon cadeau ? Je pensais que c'était _ça_ mon cadeau. »

« Non, je te réserve encore d'autres surprises, mais pour ça… un dernier mystère. Mais dépêche-toi. Je t'attends en haut de la montagne. »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla aussi rapide qu'un souffle. Pourquoi me laissait-il en plant à chaque fois ? Et pourquoi allait-il en haut de la montagne ? Mes visions ne m'avaient pas tout montré apparemment. Bien… je n'avais qu'à me débrouiller toute seule encore une fois. Plus vite j'éluciderais cette énigme, plus vite j'aurais mes réponses. Alors, même méthode qu'avant : je devais trouver le lien qui unissait les différents éléments de la charade. _Grand, beau, fugace… _ça ressemblait à ne pas m'y tromper à mon Jasper. Mais ça ne collait pas… Jasper était déjà mien, officieusement du moins. Et puis, j'avais réussi à l'attraper il y avait un an de cela. Donc ce n'était pas lui.

Mais je comprenais tout d'un coup que toutes ces charades avaient un lien évident entre elles : Le ciel et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. C'était tellement flagrant que je ne l'avais même pas vu. Quelle idiote je pouvais faire parfois ! Donc, j'avais au moins une piste… et même un indice que mon amour m'avait donné sans le vouloir : le sommet de la montagne. Cette indice nécessitait donc un panaroma…

Donc… réfléchissons…

_Grand, beau, fugace, éternel… _hum… ces deux derniers termes étaient étrangement contraires. Quelle chose pouvait s'en aller rapidement mais pourtant être toujours là ? C'était tout simplement impossible… à moins que… Jasper m'avait dit de me dépêcher… que je devais le retrouver avant la fin de la nuit… Le levé du soleil !! C'était forcément ça ! Ça _devait_ être cela parce que, franchement, je n'avais aucune autre idée.

J'étais allé plutôt vite pour ce secret… et je m'en félicitais moi-même ! Jasper ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je le retrouve après seulement quelques minutes, je décidai donc d'aller l'épier en cachette, comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Ce n'était pas très sport mais mon impatience était plus forte que ma conscience. Je suivis donc son parfum si envoûtant et entêtant pour le rejoindre finalement en haut de la montagne. Accroupie derrière un buisson, je pensais le surprendre en plein préparatif, mais pas du tout ! Monsieur était assis tranquillement au bord d'une falaise, ses pieds pendant nonchalamment dans le vide. Il était apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Je décidais donc de le rejoindre, un peu douchée par son manque d'activité. Mais je devais l'avouer quand même, il en avait beaucoup fait pour ce soir…

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, je m'étais installée à ses côtés et je lui pris délicatement la main dans un geste d'une extrême tendresse. Il me regarda délicatement, avant de me demander si j'avais résolu son charabia.

« J'adore mon cadeau. L'aurore et les premiers rayons du soleil sur ta peau. Très bonne idée. »

« hum… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'es trompé. Le levé du soleil n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau. »

« Quoi ? » Apparemment, je ne savais plus former une seule phrase correcte. Moi qui avait pensé être plus que douée à ce jeu, je me retrouvais piéger. Je n'avais pas réussi. J'avais échoué et il devait sûrement être réellement déçu. Quelle gourde !

« Oh là… non, attend. Ce n'est rien et puis, j'aime à penser que je te suis indispensable. » Il avait toujours les mots pour me rassurer, son don pouvait être très utile parfois, à moins que ça n'ais rien à voir. Il devait juste me connaître parfaitement. Il continua alors…

« Le soleil viendra après. En fait, ce mystère concernait une aurore boréale. Tu as sûrement remarqué qu'il fait très froid, non ? C'est parce que nous sommes très proche du pôle nord et ces phénomènes magnifiques ne se produisent qu'au dessus d'une certaine latitude. »

Remarquant que j'étais figée par sa révélation, il me secoua doucement les épaules pour que je reprenne contenance. Je lui souris avant, bien évidemment, de lui sauter au cou.

« Oh… comment as-tu eu une telle idée ? » J'étais stupéfaite par son imagination et son inventivité.

« Eh bien, en fait, attend je vais tout t'expliquer. » Je ne bougeais pas, dans la perspective de son explication. Il sortit alors les trois enveloppes que j'avais précédemment ouvertes d'une de ses poches. J'allais alors lui demander comment il avait pu les récupérer, mais préférai m'en abstenir. Après tout, mieux valait conserver une part du mystère entière.

« Tu te rappelle la première énigme ? _''Nous sommes des milliards mais une seule fait la différence '' » _Il cita l'extrait sans même prendre la peine de le regarder. Il plongea alors profondément ses yeux dans les miens, y cherchant une vérité qui m'échappait. « Mon ange, cette phrase parle de toi. Il y a des milliards de femmes sur Terre, mais une seule fait la différence pour moi, et c'est toi. »

Là, c'était beaucoup. Beaucoup trop d'émotions. Je regrettai de ne pas être humaine parce que si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais éclaté en sanglots.

« La seconde disait ''_Je_ _suis froid, mystérieux et solitaire mais pourtant je veille sur toi à chaque instant'' _et… »

« Elle te concernait, toi. » achevais-je dans un souffle. Comment n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement ? « Mais... et la troisième phrase ? »

« ''_Rien n'est aussi grand, rien n'est aussi beau'' _c'est tout simplement, nous deux. Notre amour, je veux dire. » Me dit-il alors.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu bien faire pour mériter un tel ange ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mais une chose était sûre, j'étais très chanceuse.

« C'est notre anniversaire alors je voulais faire les choses en grand. Peut-être que j'aurais dû… »

« Shhh… tout est parfait. Absolument tout. » Je l'enlaçais alors avec tout l'amour dont j'étais pourvue, essayant par ce geste de lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, à l'abri du monde alentour, en bordure de falaise, étroitement lié l'un à l'autre. Juste nous. Dans notre petite bulle. Juste Jasper.

Il glissa alors ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me chuchoter doucement de me relever pour admirer mon ultime cadeau. Sans que je sache comment, un air de musique jazz terriblement romantique s'éleva derrière nous, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus agréable si c'était possible. Et à mesure qu'Ella Fitzgerald entamait les premières notes de _Sentimental Mood _**(1)**, le ciel changea de couleur et prit une teinte mordorée, tranchant littéralement avec le noir de quelques minutes auparavant. Cette couleur me rappela facilement l'homme qui me tenait étroitement dans ses bras. On aurait dit qu'en cet instant, la Terre s'ouvrait pour se mêler lentement avec le Paradis. Des formes se dessinaient dans les lumières, conférant à la scène un caractère encore plus féérique. Mon état d'esprit à ce moment précis fût très loin de ce qu'il avait été lors de notre arrivée dans ces montagnes. Je prenais doucement le temps de graver chacun de ces moments dans mon esprit pour ne jamais les oublier, même dans trois-cent ans. Ce qui n'allait pas être très compliqué. Je relevais alors mon visage et tout naturellement mes lèvres trouvèrent celle de mon amour. Après plusieurs minutes, je repris ma position près de son cœur, et sans que je m'y attende, il prononça une phrase lourde de sens qui me remplît aussitôt de joie :

« Alice, tu veux m'épouser ? »

* * *

_Tellement simple, mais tellement efficace cette demande! En tout cas, elle l'est dans mon esprit trés fertile! :)_

**(1)** _Sentimental Mood de Ella Fitzgerald, chanson que je vous recommande! Pour la petite histoire, je suis tombée sur ce classique en cherchant une chanson romantique des années 50/60 ( parce que je situe mon histoire à peu près à cette pèriode, en fait. Je pouvais pas, non plus, mettre un "tube" de Britney Spears hein! :) ) et j'ai vraiment adorée! Donc si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance... ^^_


	17. Chapter 16

_Ce chapitre est dédié à Floee qui as mis la centième reviews (et beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs... :) ). Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews! :)_

*****

**Chapitre 16**

*****

« Non, non et non ! »

La vendeuse parisienne me toisât durement, avant de rapporter sa robe de créateur hors de prix à l'arrière de sa boutique. Apparemment ici la cliente, c'est-à-dire moi, n'était pas reine. Tout ici n'était que fanfreluches, dentelles, décolleté outrageant et voile de cinq mètres de long… rien qui ne me corresponde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Que je ressemble à une meringue pas fraîche ou à une prostituée bon marché pour mon mariage ? Hors de question.

Je me changeais en vitesse avant de prendre mes affaires et de déguerpir aussitôt de ce magasin inutile. Paris, capitale de la mode. Paris, paradis pour toute accro au shopping. Mais aussi Paris, mon enfer personnel pour trouver une robe digne de ce nom. Ça allait être le jour le plus important de ma vie, je ne pouvais donc pas me contenter d'un pauvre bout de chiffon. Je me devais de faire honneur à l'Apollon qui m'attendrait à l'autel. Cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais fiancé à Jasper, et je n'en revenais toujours pas. Nous allions nous marier. Sur ma main gauche trônait fièrement une bague en or blanc, savamment travaillée d'arabesques et de courbes compliquées. Elle était surmontée d'une pierre de lune, ma pierre préférée, elle-même entourée de minuscules diamants. Une pure merveille.

J'arrivais enfin à notre chambre et m'écroulais sur le lit. Un vampire ne pouvait pas se fatiguer et pourtant j''étais « morte » de cette journée-marathon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de frustration et mon_ fiancé _me gratifia de son rire cristallin.

« Alors ? » J'adorais sa voix, et cela allait en s'empirant avec le temps.

« Alors, rien. Je n'ais rien trouvé. Pfff… je désespère d'être décemment vêtue pour le jour J »

Ses yeux pétillèrent instantanément et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire malicieux. « Oh, tu sais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne porterais rien du tout. Mais je pense que le prêtre n'apprécierait pas. »

Il fît un pas dans ma direction, jaugeant apparemment le moment où le jeu prendrait une tournure plus intéressante.

« Enfin, mon amour… la robe n'est pas là que pour faire jolie. Elle sert aussi à dissimuler ta surprise pour la lune de miel. » Sur ce, il se jeta sur moi et fît courir ses lèvres sur mon cou, jouant dangereusement avec mes nerfs déjà à bout.

« Vraiment ? Peut-être que je pourrais en avoir un petit aperçu… ? » Oh, ce qu'il pouvait me faire fondre quand il le voulait.

« Ou pas ! » Il releva la tête d'un air surpris, désarmé par la réplique qui venait de passer mes lèvres.

« Tu n'auras rien de moi jusqu'au jour de nos noces, mon cher. » Cette fois-ci il ne s'y attendait clairement pas, son sourire fondît comme neige au soleil, tandis qu'il me scrutait pour voir si j'étais sérieuse. « Je ne suis pas une fille légère moi, monsieur. »

Je me dégageais alors difficilement de son étreinte, laissant sur le lit un Jasper encore sous le choc de ma révélation.

« Alice… mais, je… on n'a même pas définit une date. Je… tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Et bien si, à première vue je le pouvais. Je n'avais même pas réfléchi à ce que j'avais dit. Ma bouche et mon cerveau ne s'était apparemment pas consultés sur ce coup-là. Mais après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise chose. Attendre ne ferait qu'augmenter notre plaisir à tous les deux. Nous n'étions pas des bêtes, nous savions nous contrôler quand même ! J'avais passé plus d'un siècle en étant vierge de toutes caresses, ce n'était pas quelques temps de plus ou de moins qui allaient me poser problèmes. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, je devais juste me sevrer de Jasper, du moins pour un temps. Plus aucun contact, d'aucune sorte… ne plus sentir sa peau sur la mienne, ne plus embrasser ses lèvres, ne plus sentir son odeur sur mon corps… ça allait être rudement difficile d'attendre ! Mais attendre combien de temps en fait ? À voir l'air effaré qu'affichait mon amour, il se posait lui aussi la même question.

« Bon… heu… tu crois qu'on pourrait se marier tout de suite là ? »

L'expression de Jasper changea du tout au tout, et pour la seconde fois en si peu de temps, il éclata de rire.

« Non, tu as raison. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. **(1)** Mais ça va être horriblement compliqué… tu es si belle, mon ange. »

« Oh, je t'en pris ! Ne m'achève pas. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette idée. Ça doit être toute ces stupidités de robe blanche et de pureté qui va avec… » Et pour la seconde fois moi aussi, je me laissais tomber comme une pierre sur le lit qui désormais ne nous servirait vraiment plus à rien. Ce que je pouvais avoir des idées farfelues parfois !

Doucement, Jasper s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de moi.

« Nous resterons sages mais cela ne m'empêche pas de prendre ma future femme dans mes bras, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que sinon, tu vas me tuer là ! » Je ne lui répondis pas. D'une part parce que son odeur m'enivrait tellement que je ne pouvais pratiquement plus réfléchir ; et d'autre part, parce que nous étions tout les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous ne ferons plus l'amour jusqu'à la lune de miel, mais me priver des bras de Jasper était comme me couper de mon oxygène. Tout bonnement impensable.

Nous restâmes pendant de longues minutes enlacés étroitement en une étreinte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste, lorsque je me remis à lui parler. Une chose était sûre, me priver de la parole était juste impossible. Même dans les moments les plus tendres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de discuter.

« Tu sais… je… j'aurais aimé pouvoir partager ces moments… »

A nouveau, mon cerveau se rendit compte de ce que j'avais dit un peu trop tard. Je n'avais pas expliqué tout le cheminement de ma pensée et Jasper en avait sûrement saisit un sens tout à fait opposé.

« Quoi ?!! Une troisième personne ? Tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes fantasmes mais jamais je n'aur_ »

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il fallait absolument que j'apprenne à tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler.

« Oh Jasper ! Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parle des préparatifs du mariage, de l'essayage de la robe, de la déco… tout ça. » Il se radoucit immédiatement.

« Oh… et bien, je suis là, moi. »

« Je sais… mais la tradition veut que ces choses là se fassent entre filles. Le futur marié, normalement, ne s'occupe que de son costume et d'être là au bon moment. Il doit juste penser à dire le bon prénom à l'instant fatidique. » **(2)**

« Oui, je sais. Mais dis-toi que si tu as besoin de moi pour quoique ce soit, je suis là. Je t'aime et je suis bien évidemment conscient que ça n'arrange pas tout, mais je fais du mieux que je peux. »

« Oh, Jasper ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi. Mais j'aimerais avoir une famille… des sœurs... une mère… J'aimerais être humaine parfois. Mais je n'échangerais pour rien au monde notre bonheur, rien que tout les deux. »

Mais il y avait un manque évident. Jasper était mon cœur, mais il me manquait mon âme. Des êtres sur qui je pourrais compter, des personnes qui m'aimeraient à n'importe quel prix. Je voulais une famille mais c'était bien sûr impossible. Nous les vampires n'avions pas de _famille_, nous avions dans le meilleur des cas un _clan_, des bêtes réunis pour chasser sauvagement les humains. Ou bien nous évoluons en solitaire ou en couple. Rien de plus.

« Au fait, en parlant de préparatif, tu as décidé comment tu vas t'habiller ? »

« Hein ? » Mon amour me regarda avec des yeux ronds, s'étonnant apparemment de la facilité que j'avais de changer de sujet de conversation. « Alice, non. Tu ne vas pas faire de moi ta poupée. Je t'ais déjà dit que je n'aime pas ça. »

« S'il-te-plait, mon ange. Je parie que tu n'as encore rien trouvé toi non plus. Et j'ai vu un costume trois pièces signé Dior qui irait à merveille avec… »

« Alice, non ! En plus, tu te trompes. » Quoi ? Il s'était déjà trouvé quelque chose ? Comme il l'avait dit lui-même, nous n'avions pas fixé de date, et d'habitude Jasper n'était pas des plus pressé question shopping. Bizarre. Je le fixais dans les yeux comme si je pouvais lui extirper la vérité d'un simple regard… ce qui n'était pas le cas, à mon grand regret. Il se leva alors, pour ouvrir les portes de la penderie et y farfouiller entre mes habits de couturiers de renom.

« Et fais attention ! » Lui dis-je alors qu'une robe Chanel atterrissait à mes pieds. Je l'aimais, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus !

« Voilà ! » Il se retourna et me tendît fièrement un horrible costume miteux, percé de toute part et sentant étrangement la mente poivrée. Et dire qu'il avait mélangé mes vêtements, mes précieuses beautés avec _ça_ ?

« C'est une blague ? » Vu le regard que je lui lançais, il aurait dû jeter cette horreur tout de suite par la fenêtre, ce qu'il ne fît pas. Tout d'un coup ma vision parfaite de mon avancée vers l'autel fût entachée de cette veste. Et c'était la seule chose que je voyais. Pas de Jasper, pas de regard amoureux, pas de conte de fée qui prend réalité. Non. Juste _ça_. « Jasper, Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est mon costume d'officier ! Celui que je portais durant la guerre. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée ! En plus, il me va encore. »

« Bien sûr qu'il te va. Ce n'est pas comme si ton corps pouvait encore changer. N'oubli pas ce que nous sommes. »

Non, mais franchement, il voulait que je pète les plombs ou quoi ? C'était bien assez compliqué d'organiser un mariage !

« Jasper, chéri… « Le 'chéri' n'était pas de trop dans ce cas là. « Tu ne préférerais pas un beau smoking en accord avec ma robe. » Quand j'aurais trouvé cette fichue robe, bien évidemment. « Tu serais tellement beau. » Le compliment non plus n'était pas de trop.

« Mais je serais parfait avec ça, non ? C'est classe, tu ne trouves pas ? » Non, pas vraiment, même pas du tout.

« Oui… c'est très… très… heu… pas mal… mais pas pour notre mariage. Je pense que ce serait mieux de le conserver à l'abri. Tu vois, il n'est plus en très bon état… » C'était le moins que je pouvais dire sans froisser l'égo de mon fiancé : Les manches de l'ensemble n'étaient plus que des lambeaux de tissus, la boutonnière n'avait plus que le nom et l'état général était très fatigué. « … Je ne pense pas que tu devrais le porter, tu devrais le garder comme… une relique, tiens ! Sous vide, à l'abri du risque ! » Et surtout des regards.

« Tu as certainement raison… Il n'est plus tout neuf. Tu sais que j'ai combattus des dizaines de fois avec cet accoutrement. J'avais fière allure quand je le portais, tous les hommes me respectaient et les demoiselles ne cessaient de… »

Je n'entendis pas les dernières paroles de mon amour. Mon esprit s'en alla loin de Paris et de cette chambre d'hôtel. Comme à chaque fois mes yeux se voilèrent et s'en allèrent sur une autre réalité.

_J'étais dans une forêt. Etats-Unis. Washington. Tout près d'une petite ville nommée Forks. Jasper à mes côtés, nous écoutions attentivement les moindres bruits. Soudain, deux hommes se plantèrent devant nous. L'un grand, massif, les cheveux ondulés et bruns, une allure de grosse brute. L'autre, élancé, les cheveux roux, le regard méfiant. Derrière eux gisaient des carcasses de cerfs encore chaudes. « Attends Em', ils ne nous veulent aucun mal. »_

_Deuxième vision. J'étais dans une maison blanche, accoudée à un piano noir. Jasper était dans un coin de la pièce jouant apparemment aux échecs avec le dénommé Em'. Il semblait aux anges. Nous étions entourés de cinq autres personnes : le garçon de la forêt, une magnifique blonde, un homme qui tenait délicatement la main d'une femme. Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée. Je les connaissais tous._

_Troisième vision. J'avançais vers l'autel, Jasper m'attendant à l'autre bout de l'allée. J'avançais mais je n'étais pas seule, Carlisle m'enserrant le bras. Des sourires bienveillants m'accueillaient à mesure que je marchais. Nous n'étions plus seuls. Jasper et moi avions une famille._

« Alice, Alice !!! » Je revenais enfin à moi. C'était la première fois qu'une de mes visions m'avaient offerte trois scènes distinctes. Jasper quant à lui n'avait plus de couleurs… Ou encore moins que d'habitude.

« Je… Mais enfin… Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu es dans cet état. Ça va ? Ça va ? » Il toucha mon front comme quand on le fait avec un enfant malade bien que ça ne servait strictement à rien. Mais j'allais bien, tout était même parfait.

« Tu sais, je peux te parier ce que tu veux que tu porteras un smoking le jour de notre mariage. »

* * *

**(1) **_Si une seule personne me trouve un garçon qui réagit de cette façon là dans ce cas précis, je lui tire mon chapeau. (Les filles, si vous en avez un comme ça, ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! lol )_

**(2) **_Spéciale dédicace à 'Ross' de la série __Friends__ qui s'est gouré de prénom… lol_

_Hum... ça sent la fin tout ça... :( (... ou pas! )_


	18. Chapter 17

_Note de l'auteur (Mince... c'est bien moi?? Je crois que oui. ^^ ): Tadammmmmm!!!! Oui, ce chapitre mérite un 'tadam' et de nombreux points d'exclamation, à mon avis. Car, d'une, c'est enfin la rencontre avec THE Cullens (tout du moins, une partie.) et de deux, vous l'avez beaucoup attendu. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. :)_

_Bon pour la petite histoire, je devais terminer ma FF sur ce chapitre mais suite à de nombreux cris de désespoir et de menace de meurtres sur ma personne (lol!), j'ai décidé de continuer! Alice et moi, on s'aiment trop pour se quitter tout de suite en fait! :) Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi ce chapitre. _

_**Merci pour vos reviews!!!!**_

* * *

*****

**Chapitre 17**

*****

Nous étions de nouveau dans un avion, direction l'état de Washington cette fois-ci. Jasper n'avait montré aucune résistance à effectuer ce voyage, mais il avait quelques doutes sur ce que nous allions trouver là-bas. Il avait peur que je sois déçue. Mais pas moi. Je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer et j'avais hâte de le vivre réellement. Mon amour ne comprenait pas comme moi tout ce que cette simple rencontre allait changer dans nos vies. Je connaissais ces personnes avant même de les avoir rencontré et je les aimais déjà. Je savais parfaitement comment ça allait se passer mais cela n'enlevait en rien à mon état de stress élevé. Mes doigts ne cessaient de taper frénétiquement contre le siège et même l'homme à mes côtés, pourtant capable de gérer les émotions, ne pouvait rien faire pour me calmer. Je n'avais jamais été aussi anxieuse. Sa main caressa doucement la mienne puis l'emprisonna fermement.

« Tu vas me rendre dingue si tu continu. » Railla-t-il. Ma main ne pouvait plus bouger, et indépendamment de ma volonté mon pied prît donc le relais, tambourinant contre la paroi de l'appareil. Jasper laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et je tentais tant bien que mal de me contrôler. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ça me rendait folle de rester assise-là à attendre.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Désolé. » Déclarais-je d'une petite voix. Je tentais alors de me changer les idées, de penser à autre chose qu'aux Cullens. Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans cet avion… à part Jasper, qui feintait maintenant de dormir. Soudain un gloussement attira mon attention. A l'autre bout de l'appareil, deux hôtesses ne cessaient de nous jeter des regards langoureux. Enfin, c'était plutôt le don juan assis à côtés de moi l'objet de leurs convoitises. On aurait dit deux adolescentes avec les hormones en folie. Il ne me fallût pas beaucoup d'efforts pour percevoir des bribes assez éloquentes de leur conversation.

«… vais aller voir… » « … oseras pas !! » «…service spécial… » « … supplément en nature… »

Cette phrase plus qu'inutile fût suivie d'une nouvelle série de rires stridents et indécents, alors que l'une d'entre elles s'avançait vers nous. On aurait dit une cour de récré où Jasper était le nouveau jouet que l'on s'arrachait. Non, mais franchement ! D'une, ce 'jouet' était à moi, et de deux, il 'dormait' profondément. Deux choses qu'elles n'avaient pas remarquées apparemment. L'hôtesse arriva finalement à notre hauteur avec son chariot à roulette rempli de nourriture raffinée, de serviettes chaudes et de vins de grand luxe ; Et comme par hasard une de ses vulgaires serviettes blanches tomba par terre. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, tout en offrant à mon fiancé une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine pratiquement dénudée. 'Vue' que bien évidemment il n'eût pas la 'chance' de voir puisque ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'il était figé comme une statue. Elle se releva doucement, tout en nous regardant tour à tour. Un grand sourire s'emparât alors de ses lèvres peintes en rouge. Mais enfin pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette façon ? Elle avait bien vu que mon amour 'dormait' alors pourquoi était-elle encore là ? Elle prît la bouteille de champagne et en versa une flûte qu'elle me tendît. Encore sous le coup de son attitude bizarre, je n'amorçais aucun geste pour prendre la coupe de cristal, elle prît alors la parole.

« Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien… » Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé à la fin.

« Non, ça va aller merci. » J'avais été assez claire, non ? Direct, simple, sans être trop dure.

« Mais permettez-moi de vous servir une coupe de champagne.» Je ne lui avais rien demandé, je lui avais dit que je ne voulais rien… et pourtant elle insistait. C'était quoi ce bazar ? Je la regardais assez étonnée quand son regard croisa le mien.

« Nous offrons des suppléments spéciaux, à l'arrière de l'appareil. Rejoignez-moi dans dix minutes. » Oh !!! Bizarre, cette conversation. Bizarre et… extrêmement gênante. Elle s'en alla alors, me gratifiant au passage d'un clin d'œil appuyé.

Quand elle fût hors de notre portée, je lançais un petit coup de coude à mon voisin de siège.

« Jasper… t'as entendu ? » Mon amoureux ouvrît alors les yeux et un sourire moqueur habilla aussitôt ses lèvres.

« Oh, oui… j'ai_ tout _entendu. » Me dit-il avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire.

« C'est la première fois qu'il m'arrive un truc pareil. » Répliquais-je avant de m'enfoncer au fond de mon siège.

J'étais encore sous le choc. Ce n'était pas Jasper que l'employée était venu séduire, mais… moi.

« Tu es si belle, mon amour. C'est normal que tu tournes les têtes. » Jasper avait parlé d'une manière si détendue qu'on aurait dit que ces choses là nous arrivaient tout les jours. « Mais je ne pensais pas vraiment avoir de la concurrence parmi les hôtesses. » Continua-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Moi non plus je ne le pensais pas. » Il se redressa illico de son siège, me toisant durement alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une toute autre étincelle.

« Alors j'ai vraiment de l_a concurrence_ ? »

« Je t'en pris… ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi ! Je pensais vraiment qu'elle venait pour essayer de t'aguicher toi ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que… » Ma voix se perdît soudain, tandis que je repassais les évènements dans ma tête. Alors son fameux 'jeté de serviette' n'était pas destiné à mon fiancé, mais à m'éblouir moi. Les hôtesses entre-elles ne parlaient pas de Jasper, mais de moi ?!! Oh… c'était inhabituel. Je me faisais souvent aborder par des hommes, mais jamais par une femme, et qui plus est aussi directe !

Jasper croisa ses doigts aux miens et regarda l'anneau qui ornait main gauche. Il changea d'humeur instantanément, devenant tout de suite plus tendre et… amoureux.

« Apparemment, elle n'a pas vu que tu étais ma femme. » Dit-il en baisant nos mains entrelacées. Il me faisait fondre lorsqu'il me regardait de la sorte. C'est dans ses moments là que je me félicitais de l'avoir abordé dans ce café de Chicago. C'est aussi dans ses instants que je réalisais à quel point j'étais chanceuse. Mais tout cela il le savait déjà, alors…

« Je ne le suis pas encore, je te signale. » Lui répliquais-je d'un ton espiègle.

« Oh… tu es donc libre de la rejoindre alors !?!! »

« Je ne suis pas réellement motivée pour ce genre d'activités là, tout de suite. Peut-être qu'à l'atterrissage j'irais la voir, qui sait ? » J'avais parlé de la manière la plus détachée possible, ce qui accentua l'attitude de Jasper. Il se mît à rire avant de continuer de la même manière.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » Oh !! Il n'avait pas osé ?!! Apparemment, si.

J'adorais cette facette de notre relation, cette complicité qui nous rendait inséparable. Nous avions l'air de gamins de dix ans en train de se chamailler de la sorte, mais rien ne me rendait plus amoureuse de lui. J'adorais le mettre en rogne, puis le faire rire, puis l'énerver à nouveau… avant de l'entendre s'esclaffer encore. J'adorais ce son. J'étais heureuse, comme jamais je ne l'avais été avec quiconque et entendre l'homme à mes côtés me répliquer des âneries ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Tant que c'était lui et pas un autre. Tant que c'était nous.

Je lui lançais une petite tape sur sa jambe, déliant par la même occasion nos doigts entrecroisés. Il les ramena aussitôt dans la même position.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai pris ma décision. Après tout, le changement peut être bénéfique. »

Sur ce, sans prendre le temps de m'en informer… il m'embrassa. Pas de la manière la plus tendre qui soit… non, d'une façon sauvage, délicieuse et spontanée. Mes mains ne trouvèrent même pas le chemin jusqu'à lui tellement j'étais abasourdie. Contrairement à Jasper, qui me tenait fermement contre lui d'une main et qui, de l'autre, caressait ma jambe jusque l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Notre baiser fût vif et violent, et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes lorsque je rouvris les yeux que je vis les regards outragés de nos voisins de sièges. Mon amour lui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien.

« Tu oublis notre accord. » Arrivais-je à articuler après quelques instants, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. J'avais un sourire béat collé à la figure et encore le goût de Jasper sur les lèvres. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il le brise ce fichu accord !

« Non, je ne l'ais pas oublié. Mais je voulais juste te remettre sur le droit chemin… tout en restant sage, bien évidemment ! »

*****

Nous étions maintenant en route vers Forks. Nous avions réussit à 'emprunter' une décapotable flambant neuve qui ne nous servirait apparemment à rien, puisqu'il pleuvait à torrent. En fait, elle ne nous aurait pas servit à grand-chose non plus si le soleil avait été de la partie. Le ciel était lourd et gris… on aurait presque dit que toute la pluie des Etats-Unis se déversaient sur cette région. Le trajet entre l'aéroport et les abords de la ville ne dura que quinze minutes. Mais même en si peu de temps, mon cerveau dériva vers ces personnes et l'anxiété me reprît aussitôt. Je collais mon front à la vitre et reportais mon attention sur l'extérieur. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et la seule chose que l'on voyait à des kilomètres était la forêt. Nous allions bientôt les rencontrer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais leur dire ? Que je les avais 'vu' au cours d'une de mes obscures visions et que nous allions devenir une grande et belle famille? Je savais que tout allait bien se passer, qu'ils nous accepteraient… mais ils allaient sûrement me prendre pour une folle avant ça.

« Tu peux stopper la voiture s'il-te-plaît ? C'est là, à dix kilomètres au nord. » Et comme par hasard, la pluie s'arrêta aussitôt.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment je savais que c'était ici. Juste une impression.

Jasper se rangea sur le côté de la chaussé et coupa le moteur. Il sortît de la voiture, mais pas moi. J'étais comme statufiée, figée par mes craintes. Et si, en fait, ça ne se passait pas bien ? Si mes visions n'étaient pas si fiables que ça ? Et si… et si… Je ne pouvais plus bouger, même plus respirer. Il ouvra doucement la porte et une onde de calme m'atteignît aussitôt. Il s'accroupit à mes côtés avant de prendre ma main et de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… ça va bien se passer. » Je n'en étais pas convaincue, mais je devais me forcer à aller là-bas. Je devais essayer au moins de les connaître. Je ne voulais pas continuer mon existence avec des regrets, alors je devais me bouger. Et puis, Jasper était là.

Je soufflais un bon coup et sortît de la voiture, avant d'entraîner mon ange à ma suite. Nous courions à travers les arbres et le vent vint se perdre dans mes cheveux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin là où il le fallait, je ralentis et mon amour m'imita. Je reconnaissais l'endroit, même s'il n'avait rien de particulier. Nous étions en plein cœur de la forêt, entourés de toutes parts par des arbres… rien d'étonnant. Nous étions, là, debout… lorsqu'une odeur attira mon attention… puis une autre… puis une odeur de sang frais. Un cerf… ou plutôt deux. Ils approchaient. Jasper l'avait perçu lui aussi puisqu'il m'attira à lui en un geste protecteur. Je lui offris un petit sourire, puis, en une fraction de seconde, ils étaient là, devant nous.

Emmett et Edward.

Exactement comme je les avais vu. Ils nous regardaient bizarrement avec l'air de se demander si nous étions une menace ou pas. Deux vampires inconnus sur leur territoire… ils devaient sans doute se méfier. Le plus costaud des deux, Emmett, la chemise couverte de terre et les cheveux parsemés de feuilles, s'avança dans notre direction. Il se mît à grogner et il me fît aussitôt penser à un grizzli. Mais son frère le stoppa dans son élan. Il leva la main en l'air pour le faire patienter. Et Jasper me serra un peu plus fort contre lui, avant de se tendre, prêt à attaquer.

« Attends Em', ils ne nous veulent aucun mal. » Déclara le plus jeune. Son frère le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de battre en retraite, marmonnant quelque chose que même moi je ne réussis pas à déchiffrer.

« Oh, c'est bon Emmett. » Siffla l'autre.

« Vas-y, fait ton truc, _monsieur le devin_ ! » Emmett fît un petit geste théâtral de la main en direction de son frère, avant de s'appuyer contre un arbre.

« Boucle-la, tu veux ? » Dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Moi tout ce que je dis, c'est que c'est toujours la même chose. C'est _monsieur _Edward qui récolte toujours les lauriers et c'est... »

Emmett parlait vite et fort, et il me fallût un temps d'adaptation pour suivre leur discussion. Je n'avais pas prévu ça dans ma vision et Jasper, à mes côtés, semblait tout aussi étonné que moi. Il s'attendait à une menace, à de grandes explications sur notre venue, à des prises de décisions difficiles… mais pas à ça. Ils se bagarraient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte que nous étions là. Ils se disputaient comme des gamins ou plutôt comme… des frères, tout simplement.

« … de faire l'enfant ! On discutera de ça plus tard. » Edward se retourna alors nous faisant de nouveau face. « Lui, c'est Jasper et elle, Alice. Et ils ne sont pas là pour se battre… enfin, Jasper qui est là, a prévu de te dérouiller la tête si tu touche à un de ses cheveux. » Acheva-t-il en me désignant.

Il avait un don, tout comme moi. Celui de lire les pensées. Ce dont, apparemment, je n'avais pas parlé à mon amoureux qui tombait à présent des nues.

« Ça aurait été quand même plus convenable de nous laisser nous présenter nous même, tu ne penses pas Edward ? » Lui dis-je alors. Je quittais l'étreinte de mon amour pour m'avancer dans ce no man's land qui nous séparait tous les quatre. Le jeune-homme aux cheveux roux s'avança lui aussi. Il était plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé, me dépassant d'au moins vingt centimètres. Il m'offrît un sourire franc et sincère, avant de me serrer courtoisement la main.

« Tu as raison. Bonjour… ou plutôt bonsoir. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et effectivement la nuit était tombée, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il continua alors.

« Enchanté, Edward Cullen. Mais tu le savais déjà apparemment. »

Il voulait une explication, mais comment par de simples mots illustrer tout ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Comment lui présenter tout ce que j'espérais de cette simple rencontre, sans pour autant passer pour une désespérée compulsive ? Il pouvait lire les pensées, alors je décidais donc d'aller au plus simple : lui montrer mes visions le concernant lui et sa famille. Il resta un long moment à scruter mon esprit et à y assimiler les informations. Son introspection finît, il me fixa intensément avant de se détendre. Je me sentais bien. Tout allait se dérouler à merveille.

Emmett et Jasper à l'écart semblaient ne plus rien comprendre.

« Mais enfin c'est quoi ce bordel Eddy ? » Emmett avait l'air de franchement s'impatienter.

« Alice… » La voix de Jasper me ramena à la réalité.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Je lui fis alors signe de me rejoindre et lui pris délicatement la main. Emmett l'imita en avançant aux côtés de son frère. Je décidais donc de mettre un terme à leur attente à tous les deux, en leur expliquant la situation.

« Edward a un don comme toi et moi, il peut lire dans les pensées des gens. Je lui ais montré mes visions. » Dis-je à l'adresse de mon fiancé, puis me tournant vers Emmett j'ajoutais « Quant à moi, je vois l'avenir. »

« Et elle nous a vus dans ses visions… toi, moi, Rose… enfin toute la famille. » Acheva Edward.

« Quoi ? Comment ça tu nous as _vus _? »

« Eh bien… tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous allons bien nous entendre, Emmett. »

Ce n'était pas faux, c'est tout ce que je pouvais lui dire qui ne sonnerait pas comme une folie. Entendant parfaitement mes pensées, Edward me sourît subtilement. Emmett lui, ne parût pas se satisfaire de ma réponse puisqu'il se tourna vers son frère, une grimace sur le visage. Sentant que les tensions du début s'étaient apaisées, Jasper s'avança et leurs serra la main, à tout les deux.

Mettant fin à tout ce cérémoniel, Edward se retourna vers la forêt avant de dire :

« Bon… et si je vous présentais Carlisle ? »

* * *


	19. Chapter 18

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

_Hedwige: Avant tout, merci pour ta review! Ensuite, j'dois t'avouer que moi aussi elle m'a manqué cette scène de leur rencontre et j'ai vraiment hésiter à la décrire comme l'avait fait dans 'Hésitation'. Ca aurait été vraiment sympa à écrire (Hum... idée d'un OS!!Lol!). Mais bon, si j'avais fait ça, je n'aurais pas pu développer leur histoire comme je le voulais et la FF n'aurait pas perdurer pendant autant de chapitres!_

_Aylin: Ah ah ah... j'aimerais bien la voir cette danse happy. J'suis heureuse que ma FF te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à la lire jusqu'à la fin (Parce que 'oui' malheureusement, il y aura une fin!!!! :'( mais bon...pas pour tout de suite! ). _

_Athenaïs: Merci pour ta review! Tu es officiellement pardonné pour ton retard de chapitres! Lol! ( Au fait, et ta FF à toi? La suite? ). Je te réserve personnellement un face à face Rose/Alice dans les prochains chapitres. :) Et pour te répondre, oui j'écris une autre FF en parrallèle de l'histoire d'Alice. ça s'appelle **"Le diamant" **et je viens tout juste de la commencer. _

_Aulandra17: Pour être originale, Merci pour ta review! Lol! ça me fait plaisir de voir que de nouvelles personnes lisent mon histoire. Finalement, ce que j'écris à peut-être un sens... :)_

*****

**Chapitre 18**

*****

- Carlisle, Esmée, Rose chérie… On a de la visite !!!!!

Emmett ne faisait pas dans la dentelle quand il s'agissait de faire une annonce apparemment. C'est avec une voix tonitruante, qu'à peine le pas de la porte passée, il avait avertit toute la famille de notre arrivée.

Si nous avions décidé de rester discret et de nous faire tout petit, c'était sans compter le géant. Edward n'essaya même pas d'étouffer un soupir d'exaspération vu l'attitude que nous offrait son frère en guise de bienvenu. Moi, j'aimais bien ça.

Emmett agissait de façon si… naturelle, comme si notre venue ne dérangeait en rien son quotidien. Edward par contre, était un tantinet plus tendu et ne cessait de jeter des regards mauvais vers son frère.

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire à leur manège.

Ces deux-là étaient si différents mais pourtant… complémentaires.

Tout notre petit groupe le suivi jusqu'au salon, Jasper me tenant doucement la main comme pour se rassurer lui-même qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

Nous débouchâmes dans une grande pièce d'un blanc éclatant. Le salon sans aucun doute. La pièce était décorée de tapisseries et de bois clairs. Le plafond laissait découvrir des poutres apparentes d'un bois sombre et dans un coin de la pièce sur une estrade, trônait fièrement un piano à queue qui m'était familier. Au fond, de grandes fenêtres permettaient d'admirer le jardin, en cet instant illuminé uniquement par les reflets de la lune.

Je reconnaissais tout ce que je voyais et chaque élément me rappelait encore plus mes visions. Pourtant, je n'avais pas perçu jusqu'à lors la chaleur et le bien-être qui régnaient dans cette pièce. Tout, depuis le divan moelleux jusqu'aux bougies scintillants dans un coin, m'invitait à me relaxer et à profiter du moment présent. J'étais bien. J'étais enfin chez moi. J'avais comme l'impression de me réveiller d'un très long sommeil et de retrouver tout ce qui m'était familier. Mon sourire s'agrandît tandis que je prenais conscience de ce qui nous arrivait, à Jasper et à moi. Nous étions enfin là où nous devions être.

Emmet alla directement s'affaler dans le fauteuil d'un blanc immaculé tout en s'emparant de la télécommande. J'étais enfin chez moi… c'est donc sans gêne que je m'installais à mon aise sur le canapé lui faisant face, c'est-à-dire dans une position peu conventionnelle, allongée et en appui sur les coudes. Les deux frères me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds tandis que Jasper, plus soigné, prenait place dans un autre fauteuil.

- Alors, on fait quoi ?

Mon ton désinvolte provoqua derechef l'hilarité générale des trois hommes m'entourant. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, habitué maintenant depuis longtemps à mon attitude.

- Eh bien, d'abord je propose que vous nous expliquiez… commença Edward.

- Oh, je t'en pris. Pas maintenant. J'ai une folle envie de voir ma chambre !

L'intéressé resta sans voix face à ma réplique. Apparemment, je ne leur avais pas prévenu que nous allions rester.

- Et puis, d'après ce que je sais, ta chambre a une vue magnifique. Tu pourrais peut-être nous la prêter, non ?

Edward resta sans voix, tandis que son frère, lui, éclata de rire.

- Toi, j't'aime bien. Répliqua alors Emmett en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Allez fréro, ne te crispe pas autant, ça ne sert à rien de discuter tant que Carlisle ne sera pas là.

- Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- Parti chasser avec Esmée.

Une voie sourde et cristalline attira notre attention. C'est à coup de talons griffés que Rosalie venait de débarquer dans le salon. Grande, blonde, fière. Magnifique, même pour notre espèce.

Le bruit d'un match en fond sonore, elle s'installa sur les genoux d'Emmett qui, soudainement, ne trouva plus aucun intérêt à la télévision.

- D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Acheva-t-elle.

- Bon dans ce cas-là, je propose qu'on en profite tout de suite _darling_ ? Répliqua de suite son amoureux en lui offrant un regard qui se voulait séducteur.

Rosalie laissa échapper un gloussement tandis qu'Edward faisait entendre son agacement.

- Heurk… je vous en pris, gardez vos pensées salaces pour vous. On a des invités, je vous signale.

- Edward, ne nous fait pas ton numéro de « vierge effarouchée » s'il-te-plaît. Et puis, tu n'as qu'à pas les lire, nos pensées. Répliqua la blonde sculpturale.

- Comme si je pouvais… Lâcha ce dernier.

La jeune-femme fît mine de ne pas entendre et entraîna son compagnon à l'extérieur de la villa.

- Désolé pour ça. Souffla Edward après leur sortie.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Ils sont très bien assortis ces deux là, lui répondis-je.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Jasper laissa échapper un petit rire et me regarda d'une façon que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien. Je me relevais et il s'installa à mes côtés sur le canapé.

Au même moment et dans un timing parfait, Carlisle et sa femme, Esmée, émergèrent dans le salon. Et l'atmosphère changea immédiatement. En un instant je fus rattrapé par mes angoisses. Le ton léger que j'avais adopté en présence des 'enfants' Cullen s'était dissipé pour laisser place à un stress inconnu.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison.

Les yeux topazes du docteur et de son épouse étincelaient et ils nous offrirent de grands sourires affables. Ils nous regardèrent chacun tour à tour, avant d'arrêter leurs regards quelques secondes de plus sur mon fiancée et moi. Carlisle porta ensuite son attention sur Edward et le fixa intensément, tentant apparemment de comprendre ce qui se passait sous son toit. Son fils esquissa un infime signe de tête qui aurait pu m'échapper si je n'étais pas en train de les fixer, répondant apparemment par la positive à une question.

Carlisle était un homme grand, la petite trentaine tout au plus, les cheveux clairs et d'une beauté d'Apollon. Un indicible halo de calme et de quiétude émanait de lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais bien rien qu'à sa présence, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le pouvoir de mon amoureux.

A ses côtés et l'enlaçant étroitement, se tenait Esmée. Celle-ci était plus petite que lui d'au moins une tête. Ses boucles caramel, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, s'accordaient à merveille avec ses lèvres rouges et sa peau diaphane.

- Carlisle, Esmée, je vous présente Alice et Jasper. On les a rencontrés dans la forêt pendant qu'on chassait. D'ailleurs Emmett et Rose sont…

- Oui, on les a croisés. Lui répondit aussitôt le docteur en levant les yeux au ciel. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme, Esmée.

Il me serra ensuite la main très poliment, avant de faire de même avec mon fiancé. Toutes ces formalités et ce ton solennel me rendaient mal à l'aise. J'étais déjà habituée à eux. Je les connaissais depuis longtemps. Mais pas eux, ni mon amour. Alors je devais m'obliger à patienter. Ce qui ne me plaisait que moyennement.

Je sentis alors des ondes de quiétude et de patience émaner de l'homme à mes côtés.

- Enchanté. Ça fait longtemps que nous attendions de vous rencontrer. Dit ensuite Jasper.

- Comment ça vous nous attendiez ?

Esmée. Sa voix chantante correspondait parfaitement au personnage. Gracieuse, raffinée, délicate.

Jasper se tourna vers moi et me pressa doucement la main pour que je prenne la parole. J'étais la seule en mesure d'expliquer notre venue ici et les raisons si spéciales qui nous avaient poussées à entreprendre ce périple.

- Je vous ais vu, dis-je simplement.

Mais comme je l'avais prévu, des grimaces d'incompréhension apparurent aussitôt. Je continuais alors.

- J'ai des visions. Je peux voir l'avenir depuis que j'ai été transformée. Et je nous ais vu venir ici et… y rester.

Dit comme ça, j'avais un peu l'impression de m'imposer chez eux. Une réalité me submergea alors et mes angoisses revinrent aussitôt : Les Cullen ne nous connaissaient pas et ils n'avaient aucune raison de nous accepter. Mes visions n'étaient pas une raison suffisante et nous n'avions aucun droit d'entrer dans leur intimité.

- Mais… enfin… mes visions sont subjectives, bien sûr. Nous ne voulons surtout pas vous déranger en quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas parce que je nous ais tous vu vivre ensemble que ça va forcément se passer comme ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. On n'aurait pas dû débarquer comme ça à l'improviste. Ça ne se fait pas ! Nous devrions peut-être nous en aller… Vous devez sûrement nous prendre pour des fous et…

- Alice…, m'interrompît doucement la voix de Jasper.

Tout au long de ma tirade, je n'avais même pas respiré. Je relevais alors les yeux pour voir que quatre paires d'yeux me scrutaient avec tous la même lueur d'incrédulité.

- Oui… désolé, Dis-je toute confuse, J'ai le chic pour m'emballer un peu trop vite.

Carlisle éclata alors d'un grand rire que s'empressa d'imiter les deux autres personnes assises à ses côtés. Je sentis Jasper se détendre à côté de moi. Ces trois là devaient être de bonne humeur pour que mon amour abaisse les barrières.

- Eh bien, nous ne vous attendions pas. Mais notre maison vous est ouverte.

Esmée approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Mais permet moi de te poser une question sur ton don Alice. Comment cela fonctionne-t-il?

Là, il me posait une colle.

- En fait, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je vois ce qui va arriver comme si j'y étais ou plutôt comme si j'assistais à la scène, sans vraiment en faire partie. Mais pour ce qui est de l'élément déclencheur… je n'en ais véritablement aucune idée. Parfois, si je me concentre j'arrive à voir le futur des personnes qui me sont chères. Mais la plupart du temps, je ne contrôle rien.

- Très intéressant. Si tu veux mon avis, tout cela va évoluer avec le temps. Mais j'aimerais en reparler avec toi plus tard, Déclara Carlisle.

J'opinais rapidement. Il y aurait donc un « plus tard ». Ils ne me prenaient pas pour une folle. Cette évidence me remplît aussitôt de joie et c'est avec un clin d'œil subtil que je le faisais comprendre à mon amour.

Tous se levèrent pour suivre Esmée qui avait décidé de nous faire faire le tour de sa maison. Au détour d'un couloir, Edward prît alors la parole se souvenant d'un détail qui lui avait échappé.

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez tout les deux un pouvoir. Quel est le tien Jasper ?

Edward semblait intéressé et curieux soudainement. Apparemment il ne pouvait pas tout deviner. Percevant parfaitement mes pensées encore une fois, il se tourna vers moi avant de me sourire.

- Non, je ne sais pas tout, répliqua-t-il alors aussitôt.

- Je suis capable de percevoir les sentiments de chaque personne, puis de les contrôler à ma guise, lui répondit simplement Jasper.

Carlisle se figea aussitôt, prenant conscience du don incroyable de mon amour.

- Vraiment ?? C'est captivant. Mais si tu…

- Je pense que l'interrogatoire devrait se terminer là pour ce soir, L'interrompit derechef Esmée. N'oubli pas que tu dois retourner travailler chéri.

- Oui, tu as raison. Répliqua aussitôt Carlisle. J'ai tendance à m'emporter un peu trop vite, moi aussi.

Cette phrase était à coup sûr une remarque subtile à mon enthousiasme débordant et c'est avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Les détails de notre histoire attendraient. Nous n'allions pas partir tout de suite, nous aurions donc tout le temps de partager avec eux notre histoire.

*******

Je me tenais face à la grande baie vitrée, dans la chambre qu'Edward nous avait gentiment proposé d'occuper. Je ne savais toujours pas si je devais cette généreuse proposition au fait que nous soyons leurs invités ou à mes incessantes lamentations au sujet de cette vue magnifique.

Le soleil se levait à présent et il teintait la forêt environnante de couleurs chaudes allant du rouge cuivré au jaune safran. L'automne touchait à sa fin et on pouvait déjà voir le souffle glacial de l'hiver agiter les feuilles des pins de Forks. Il était très tôt et les rayons du soleil conféraient aux meubles de style de notre chambre des couleurs chimériques. Je ne remarquais même pas les reflets que prirent ma peau tant j'étais absorbée dans mes pensées.

Jasper n'était pas là, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Emmett l'avait accaparé et l'avait entraîné dans la forêt. Ces deux là, pourtant si différents, s'entendaient déjà à merveille. C'était incroyable comment notre vie avait pu changer en si peu de temps. Même pas un jour et je me sentais déjà comme chez moi. Comment en aurait-il été autrement avec les Cullen ?

Carlisle était profondément accueillant et ouvert d'esprit ; et cela m'avait sauté aux yeux à peine le pas de la porte passé. Mon histoire à tirer par les cheveux ne lui avait posé aucuns problèmes. En fait, je le soupçonnais plus de guetter l'instant où il pourrait me questionner à son gré sans paraître impoli.

Esmée quant à elle, était la femme la plus chaleureuse que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Elle nous avait ouvert les portes de sa maison et de sa famille, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle était aimante et affectueuse, et je l'adorais déjà.

Emmett, lui, était unique sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je l'avais comparé à un grizzli dans la forêt mais il m'apparaissait maintenant plutôt comme un gros ours en peluche. Une seconde en le voyant dans les bras de sa femme avait suffit à me faire changer d'avis. J'avais compris que son imposante stature ne servait qu'à dissimuler une grande tendresse qui s'exprimait surtout en présence de Rosalie. Celle-ci semblait être la huitième merveille du monde à ses yeux. Ces deux là s'accordaient parfaitement.

J'avais croisé Rosalie à peine une seconde, mais je la connaissais déjà. Les visions ont cet avantage qu'elles ne vous réservent aucune mauvaise surprise. Grâce à elle, je connaissais déjà l'aspect froid et hautain de Rosalie, il ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir ses meilleurs côtés. Et dire que j'avais hâte était un euphémisme.

Et puis, il y avait Edward qui était si spécial. Je savais que Jasper et moi allions trouver des gens formidables en venant ici, mais je n'espérais pas trouver un ami. Edward était de cela. Compréhensif, altruiste et honnête, il n'était pourtant pas très loquace. Il restait très mystérieux. J'avais beau savoir que nous allions nous entendre à merveille, il n'en restait pas moins une énigme pour moi.

Une odeur particulière me tira soudainement de mes pensées, puis en l'espace d'une seconde deux coup retentirent.

- Entrez.

Justement Edward passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et je l'invitais aussitôt à avancer. Il se posta à côté de moi, face à la fenêtre, et planta son regard sur le paysage qui s'offrait à nous.

- J'espère que la vue te plaît, me dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est parfait.

Je me retournais aussitôt et m'assis en tailleur au pied du lit, à proprement dit inutile. Sans se retourner, Edward reprît alors la parole.

- Ils seront bientôt là, à ton avis ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- C'est bien toi la médium, non ?

Il m'adressa un sourire tordu que je m'empressais de lui renvoyer avec une grimace.

- D'ailleurs, que sont-ils allé faire dans la forêt qui leurs prennent autant de temps ?

- Emmett peut se montrer très… passionné quand il le veut. Très têtu, aussi.

Je me souvins alors de notre rencontre quelques heures plus tôt et de leurs attitudes si bizarres.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé tout à l'heure dans les bois ? Emmett était dans un sale état.

C'était peu dire en regard du carnage vestimentaire que constituait sa tenue. C'en était presque affligeant. Edward partît alors d'un grand rire guttural qui ne fît qu'accentuer ma curiosité.

- Ah, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que mon frère aime bien faire des paris. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne gagne pas toujours.

J'imaginais déjà les deux garçons dans des défis aussi loufoques les uns que les autres.

Emmett pariant avec Edward qu'il ne pourrait pas escalader une montagne, avec deux cerfs vivants sur chaque épaule. Edward défiant son frère d'arrêter le cours d'une rivière tout seul. Emmett obligeant l'autre dans un jeu stupide à manger de la terre.

Je pourrais peut-être leurs suggérer quelques idées…

- Déjà essayé, il te faudra trouver autre chose… pour la terre, je veux dire.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, avant de saisir qu'il avait une nouvelle fois entendu mes pensées.

- Ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours, non ?

- Oh, Emmett me tape sur les nerfs parfois mais c'est juste un grand malade. Rien de bien méchant.

- Non, je voulais dire…

- Je sais… me coupa-t-il aussitôt. Mon pouvoir fait que personne n'a vraiment de vie privée dans cette famille. Et c'est parfois gênant comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure dans le salon avec Rose et Em'. Mais c'est souvent très utile.

- Comme hier soir, dans la forêt.

Je me souvenais très bien de l'échange si particulier que nous avions eu tout les deux, nous mettant dans une bulle que personne ne pouvait percer. Je n'avais jamais pensé que communiquer de cette façon était possible. Mais peut-être l'était-il seulement parce que c'était avec Edward.

- En fait, je suis venu te voir pour m'excuser de mon comportement quand vous êtes arrivés. J'irais voir Jasper dès qu'il rentrera. D'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi à cran mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec une de nos cousines d'un autre clan…

- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que ça va aller.

Il me sourît avant de se diriger vers la porte pour s'en aller. Il se retourna au dernier moment et me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

- Pour toi, non plus ça ne doit pas être évident, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ça va. Emmett me plaît bien. Lui dis-je, consciente qu'il ne parlait pas du tout de son frère.

- Je fais avec. Lui répliquais-je ensuite.

C'était sûrement ça qui faisait qu'Edward était si différent des autres. Outre Jasper, c'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un avec un pouvoir si spécial. Mais Edward avait, comme moi, cette particularité que cette capacité interfère sur sa vie privée, la rendant parfois impossible. C'était donc probablement à cause de ce don, ou plutôt _grâce_ à lui, que je voyais Edward comme un confident, un ami.

Il s'en alla alors, me laissant seule avec mes pensées encore une fois.

Décidément, je me plaisais vraiment ici.


	20. Chapter 19

_Ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire. Mais, selon moi, il est essentiel et je devais le 'caser' avant de continuer. Donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _

_Pour info, pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'avais en fond sonore "nine million bicycles" de Katie Melua que je vous conseille et qui colle parfaitement au chapitre, à mon avis. _

*****

**Chapitre 19**

*****

Nous étions allongés sur ce lit qui ne m'apparaissait plus aussi inutile maintenant. Dehors le jour commençait à décliner, et Jasper me tenait étroitement contre lui. Sa chemise gisait par terre, et je n'avais de cesse de l'admirer. Nos deux corps enroulés en une arabesque compliquée semblaient ne jamais vouloir se quitter. Ma tête reposait contre son cœur et sa main me caressait tendrement la joue. Comme toujours lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, j'avais perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette position. Je ne me souciais même plus des récents évènements qui nous avaient menés chez les Cullen. Par la large baie vitrée, on pouvait admirer la forêt de Forks. Mais ce paysage ne m'intéressait pas pour le moment, seul comptait l'être qui me tenait fermement contre lui. D'un geste naturel, je levais la tête vers lui pour admirer ses traits si parfaits. Du bout des doigts j'effleurais ensuite chaque partie de son visage que je connaissais pourtant parfaitement. Comme pour le redécouvrir, je traçais lentement le contour de ses lèvres, de ses yeux, de son nez aquilin. Il me laissa faire, sans bouger tel une statue grecque. Mon examen terminé, je poussais un soupir qu'il perçut immédiatement.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

- Hum… rien. Je me demandais juste si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

- Certainement pas autant que moi, je t'aime.

Mon attention se porta alors sur les longues cicatrices qui ornaient le visage de mon amour, vestiges de son passé. La tendresse et le bien-être que j'avais ressentis auparavant laissèrent place à une franche curiosité. Sentant mon changement d'humeur, il se releva légèrement sans desserrer notre étreinte.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça… Lui dis-je en pointant du bout du doigt les marques parcourant son torse.

- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. Répondit-il aussitôt.

- Je ne savais pas si tu étais prêt à en parler alors.

Il planta ensuite son regard dans le mien, m'envoûtant comme lui seul savait le faire. Il me prît alors la main.

- Alice, mon cœur, Il n'y a rien que je veuille te cacher. Mais je ne savais pas que ça t'intéressais.

- Je veux tout savoir sur toi. Après tout, nous allons nous marier, non ? Mais nous n'avons jamais parlé de nos passés. Je sais à peine les grandes lignes de ta vie avant notre rencontre.

- C'est peut-être parce que ma vie a commencé quand je t'ais rencontré.

- Tu es mignon, mais n'esquive pas la question s'il-te-plaît.

Il était très doué pour ça, pour me faire perdre le fil de mes pensées. Malheureusement pour moi, ses déclarations avaient toujours l'effet escompté et je fondais toujours. Je devais vraiment me concentrer pour ne pas tomber directement dans ses bras. Il me sourît.

- Très bien. Alors pose-moi tes questions.

- D'abord comment t'es tu fait ces marques ?

Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention aux balafres parcourant son visage et son corps tout entier. Jasper était parfait, avec ou sans ces blessures il était mien. Cela ne changeait rien. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin d'en connaître l'origine jusqu'à présent. La curiosité me démangeait maintenant. Comprenant parfaitement les sentiments qui m'animaient, il commença alors son récit.

- Ces marques témoignent des nombreux combats auxquels j'ai participé en tant que vampire, mais aussi en tant qu'humain. Avant d'être transformé, comme tu le sais, j'officiais en tant que major dans l'armée confédéré dans les années 1860. J'ai été vite promu grâce à mon charisme et à mon habileté aux combats. Toutefois, cette même habileté ne m'a pas évité quelques petites blessures comme tu peux le voir.

'Petites' n'aurait pas été le mot que j'aurais choisit. Une entaille profonde partant de son épaule droite et barrant sa poitrine jusqu'au côté gauche de son flanc, me saisit soudain par sa réalité. Jasper avait souffert. Horriblement. Et cette évidence fût pour moi un choc. Encore une fois, mes sentiments vacillèrent de la curiosité maladive à l'effroi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien oublié de cette période mais cela s'est passé il y a des années.

Cette piètre tentative dans le but de m'apaiser ne changea pas mon humeur. Bien que choquée, je voulais savoir. Il continua alors.

- Ces blessures me rappelle donc ma vie passé en tant qu'officier de l'armée. Mais d'autres sont le fruit de ma trop longue entente avec Maria, celle qui m'a créé. Lorsque je l'ais rejointe, elle avait en tête de monter une armée pour étendre son territoire. Nous vivions dans une ambiance de compétition de chaque instant. La violence était chose courante. Nous n'avions pas un moment de répit, toujours à nous entraîner, toujours à combattre dans le but de devenir meilleur. Nous n'étions jamais assez bien pour elle, il fallait toujours se surpasser. Et quand nous le faisions, elle nous récompensait d'une manière sordide et dont je ne suis pas fier. C'est une époque de ma vie que j'aurais préféré évité.

Il stoppa un instant son récit, transporté dans un souvenir auquel je n'avais pas accès. Ensuite, avec une grimace sur le visage, il poursuivit.

- J'ai donc eu ces marques-ci en affrontant d'autres vampires nouveau-nés comme moi.

Jasper parlait de ses blessures de guerre comme on parlait d'un sujet quelconque. Son ton détaché ne fit pourtant pas illusion. Je savais que se remémorer cette partie de sa vie était particulièrement difficile. Mais j'avais l'idiote impression que partager son histoire avec moi, le ferait le sentir mieux.

- Et que s'est-il passé avec cette femme, Maria ?

- Mes vertus de combattant ont joué en ma faveur et je me suis vite distingué des autres. Elle m'a pris sous son aile et à fait de moi son favori. J'étais à la tête de ses troupes. Nous avons ainsi vaincu plusieurs autres clans. J'étais fort et rapide, mais mes assaillants aussi ce qui m'a donc valu plusieurs souvenirs de leurs part.

Jasper s'arrêta un moment, jaugeant s'il fallait m'en dire plus ou pas. Je repassais dans ma tête ce qu'il venait de dire. Je n'avais jamais eu conscience que son passé en tant que soldat, humain ou pas, avait pu être si douloureux. Et je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ces révélations.

- Cette existence m'a vite lassé. La violence constante était d'autant plus difficile pour moi avec mon don. Et avec l'arrivée de Peter, puis de Charlotte, les choses ont changées. Je les ais laissé partir librement et Maria m'en a voulu. Mais je ne pouvais pas leurs faire de mal, quoiqu'en dise Maria. Ils étaient mes amis et les sentiments qui les liaient étaient trop forts pour que j'ose les briser… Presqu'aussi fort que ceux qui nous unissent tous les deux.

Longtemps il me scruta ensuite sans dire un mot. Je connaissais maintenant l'origine de ses blessures. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à concevoir qu'il ait pu souffrir un jour. Cela m'était intolérable. Jasper m'était toujours apparu comme un être tendre, doux et affectueux. Je savais aussi qu'il était fort et courageux, mais je n'aurais jamais pu concevoir cette partie de sa vie.

Je blottis mon visage contre son épaule, seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner à l'instant.

- Merci, dis-je ensuite, simplement.

- Tu vois, je ne t'avais pas menti en te disant que tu m'avais sauvé. Avant toi, mon existence n'était pas grand-chose.

C'est alors que tout naturellement, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'amour que reflétait ce baiser me conforta dans mon idée : Jasper était mien et peu importe son passé.

- Et toi, alors ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Parle-moi de ton passé, avant que l'on se rencontre.

- Oh tu sais, j'ai erré de ville en ville sans but précis…

Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'avais ôté la vie à une enfant. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il sache que j'avais failli mettre fin à mes jours, et encore moins qu'il ait conscience de ce que j'avais subit.

Mais son don extraordinaire l'aidant, il comprit aussitôt mon trouble.

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprends.

Ce n'était pas ça, je ne voulais pas lui cacher mon passé et avoir ce genre de secret entre nous. Je désirais plus que tout partager avec lui toute cette période, mais j'avais peur. Peur de sa réaction, peut de son incompréhension ou peut-être même peur de rendre tout cela réel si j'en parlais à quelqu'un.

- Je… hum… je voudrais… te le dire… mais je ne peux pas. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Si… enfin je veux dire, je t'ais demandé de te livrer et moi… je ne suis même pas capable de …

- Chut !! m'interrompît-il.

Il me serra alors plus fort contre lui. J'enfouis une nouvelle fois mon visage contre son torse, comme pour tenter de dissimuler le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'assaillait à cet instant.

- Tu ne me dois rien. J'ai partagé tout ça avec toi parce que j'en avais besoin. Mais toi si tu ne te sens pas prête, ce n'est pas grave.

- Merci…

Décidément mes réponses étaient plus que dérisoires. C'est à peine si j'arrivais à aligner deux mots. Au moins, mon 'merci' était sorti sans trop de dégâts et de trémolo dans ma voix.

- Toutefois…

Jasper hésita avant de continuer.

- Je me dis que ça te soulagerait certainement d'en parler, quoiqu'il ait pu t'arriver. Alors… quand tu seras prête, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler.

- Bien sûr, tu seras le premier à être au courant.

Je réajustais ma position dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille que je l'aimais. Je pris alors son visage entre mes mais et entreprît d'embrasser son cou, en remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

L'atmosphère changea d'un coup.

Comme si la conversation qui venait de se dérouler était la plus normale du monde. Son haleine tiède sur ma bouche me fît perdre pieds. Tout d'un coup, je ne me souciais plus de rien.

Peut-être était-ce encore un moyen détourné de Jasper de me changer les idées…

Mes jambes ne mirent pas longtemps à l'encercler tandis que je me positionnais au dessus de lui. Sa langue força la frêle barrière de mes lèvres, au moment où mes mains vinrent à nouveau caresser son visage. D'une main, il agrippa ma nuque pour mieux me retenir contre lui. De l'autre, il remonta lentement le long de ma cuisse, effleurant ma peau sous le tissu. Le désir apparut aussitôt et mon envie de sentir Jasper sur chaque partie de mon corps monta en flèche. Mon corps se cambra automatiquement sous le poids de ses caresses et un râle de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je relevais doucement le visage pour mieux planter mes yeux dans celui de mon partenaire. L'habituel or liquide y était plus incandescent que jamais. Sans cesser notre échange, mes mains lâchèrent son visage pour s'intéresser à son torse nu sous mes doigts. J'étais persuadée que je ne me rassasierais jamais de le voir ainsi. Sa peau d'albâtre étincelait même dans l'obscurité du crépuscule et mes lèvres trouvèrent derechef le chemin vers lui. Je n'avais de cesse de tracer encore et encore les contours si parfaits de son buste, lorsqu'il m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser.

- Je pourrais m'y habituer, tu sais.

Pourquoi parlait-il dans un moment pareil ? Sa voix était à mon sens la plus belle des mélodies, certes. Mais là, j'avais autre chose en tête, comme par exemple sentir sa peau contre la mienne, toujours et encore. Mais apparemment, lui préférait discuter.

- Hum…

Mes lèvres reprirent d'assaut les siennes et je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre à ma remarque peu loquace. Il souleva doucement mon visage et brisa par la même occasion notre baiser.

- Alice… sois sage. Me dit-il avec une petite moue.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est encore ce fichu accord, non ?

- Ça… mais aussi la présence de cinq vampires en bas qui peuvent _tout _entendre.

Ah… il marquait un point là. Je n'avais pas réfléchi aux inconvénients de la vie en communauté. Jasper et moi n'étions plus seuls désormais. Et il fallait bien respecter quelques petites règles. Mais, d'un autre côté, la douceur de la peau nue de Jasper semblait m'appeler à venir la caresser. Sans hésitations, je cédais à la tentation et replongeais picorer son buste saillant de petits baisers. Qu'importe ceux qui nous entendraient, j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, mes mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes la direction des boutons de son pantalon. Un à un, mes doigts descendirent doucement. Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement de cette part de paradis tendue vers moi, lorsque Jasper emprisonna mes mains.

Avec un regard sévère il me remît sur le lit à ses côtés, et en un quart de seconde tous ses vêtements étaient sur lui.

- Jasper….

Ma voix était montée dans les aigues. A cet instant, elle ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un enfant à qui on a enlevé son bonbon. Les deux situations n'étaient pas si éloignées que ça, en fait. Il se radoucît immédiatement.

- Tu sais combien ça m'est difficile de tenir quand tu me regardes comme ça.

- Alors ne tient pas… Lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alice, je t'en pris. On ne peut pas. Et d'ailleurs, Nous avons fait un pacte tous les deux.

Encore, ce pacte de malheur. J'aurais mieux fait de me mordre la langue au lieu d'avoir une idée aussi stupide. On en avait déjà parlé et Jasper n'était pas du genre à revenir sur une décision. Son passé de soldat mettait en avant certains principes qu'il avait gardé depuis lors, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Mon amour était profondément intègre et consciencieux, et c'était bien la première fois que je le regrettais. Il avait pris sa décision et mes jérémiades ne serviraient à rien. Je décidais donc de me lever pour éviter de céder au fruit défendu encore une fois. Mais son bras m'attrapa au vol et me ramena à lui.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir bien longtemps comme ça, tu sais. Lui dis-je alors, emprisonnée par l'étau de ses bras.

Et c'était vrai. Cette chasteté forcée était plus que pénible à tenir lorsqu'on avait sous les yeux constamment un dieu grec en puissance.

- Alors il faut qu'on organise au plus vite notre mariage. Dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

J'avais repris ma place initiale prés de son cœur. Après tout, mieux valait ça que rien du tout. Et à dire vrai, cette position n'était pas si mal.

- Serait-ce un défi ? Parce que tu sais, je suis capable de mettre en place une cérémonie d'enfer en seulement deux jours.

- Vraiment ? Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. Mais tu es sûre que tu trouveras LA robe de tes rêves, l'endroit idéal et la décoration parfaite en si peu de temps ?

Il n'avait pas tort non plus, là. Il me fallait beaucoup plus de temps. Un mariage n'était pas à prendre à la légère, surtout pas le nôtre. Je ne pus lui répondre que par un grognement à peine audible.

- Pour moi aussi, c'est compliqué. Mais je pense que ça vaux la peine, non ?

Je n'étais pas si sûre que, pour lui, la tâche était aussi ardue que pour moi. Mais j'aimais à le penser. Sentir qu'il me désirait était une part de notre relation à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi avant. Mais le fait de savoir que mon corps lui manquait, et qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi dans cette situation n'était pas si désagréable. C'était même réconfortant.

Après tous ces efforts, la nuit de noce ne pouvait qu'être exceptionnelle.

- Bien sûr que ça en vaux la peine. Mais tout ça, c'est… très contraignant.

Il se mît alors à rire à ma réplique. Il se moquait de moi, quel mufle ! Je relevais une nouvelle fois la tête dans le but de lui asséner une réplique cinglante. Mais mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Et le temps s'arrêta, comme toujours.


	21. Chapter 20

*****

**Chapitre 19**

*****

Déjà trois semaines que nous vivions chez les Cullen. Trois semaines qu'ils nous avaient accepté entièrement et les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient maintenant à grand pas. Chaque centimètre carré de la grande villa était décorée pour l'occasion par mes soins. Esmée m'avait donné carte blanche pour laisser s'exprimer ma folie créatrice, en ces temps de noël. Un grand sapin avait volé la vedette au piano d'Edward dans le salon, et j'avais pris soin d'illuminer chaque pièces communes d'ornements rouge et or. Mon enthousiasme avait étonné toute la famille, excepté Jasper. Mais il avait tous mis la main à la pâte à leur niveau.

Emmett s'était chargé de « cueillir » le sapin dans la forêt toute proche et de le ramener dans la pièce principale ; Ou plutôt d'en exploser le tronc à coup de poings avant de l'expulser à travers la pièce en faisant gicler des tonnes de neige sur son passage. Carlisle et Rosalie s'étaient ensuite chargés de le décorer. Edward et Jasper avait bien voulu installer les illuminations sur les pourtours et le toit de la maison, selon mes indications. Ces mêmes 'indications' étaient plus des ordres, selon l'avis de certain. Esmée, quant à elle, m'accompagnait avec plaisir dans mes excursions shopping pour trouver de nouvelles bougies ou de nouvelles boules scintillantes.

La décoration de la grande villa terminée je devais m'attaquer à un autre projet, et pas des moindres : Le mariage. Jasper et moi, nous étions convenus d'une date. Le compte à rebours était donc enclenché, il ne nous restait plus qu'un mois… et je n'étais pas persuadé que ce soit suffisant. J'étais surchargée de travail… mais, curieusement, rien ne me plaisait autant. La sensation du travail accompli était une chose que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps ; et me sentir à nouveau utile et productive me faisait un bien fou. J'étais donc prise dans un tourbillon d'évènements et de préparatifs ; et c'est assise au beau milieu d'un amas de notes et de factures diverses que j'essayais d'y remédier.

Installée au centre du salon, celui-ci n'en avait plus que le nom. C'est à peine si je me souvenais de la couleur du sol, tant il était noyé sous la paperasse. Jasper m'avait toujours conseillée d'investir dans un agenda et d'y noter les évènements importants. Mais, paradoxalement, j'arrivais à mieux me concentrer dans ce fouillis. Ce joyeux bordel avait un sens et une logique, tout du moins pour moi.

Les autres vampires de la maison avaient sans doute compris qu'il valait mieux me laisser seule dans ces moments-là, puisque je ne les avais pas aperçus de toute la journée. Mon amour était dehors, dans le jardin. Je sentais le parfum d'Edward dans sa chambre. Esmée et Carlisle, quant à eux, étaient sûrement partis en balade en tête à tête. A coup sûr, Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas dans la maison.

Ces deux-là n'étaient pas du genre discrets.

Jasper et moi avions pu le constater en entendant des bruits explicites provenir de leur chambre depuis notre arrivée. Au moins, il y en a qui s'amusaient. S'ils avaient été présents, je les aurais sans doute entendus.

Me tirant de mes pensées, mon amour débarqua dans la pièce.

- Alors ? Tu t'en sors ?

- Il faut que je m'organise mieux que ça… lui répliquais-je dans un souffle. Les fleurs pour le mariage se mélangent avec l'orchestre celtique que je voulais pour la veille de noël…

- Alice… c'est vraiment nécessaire selon toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est nécessaire… c'est même vital le bouquet pour la mariée ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois ridicule sans bouquet, non ?

- Je parlais de l'orchestre celtique… pas du mariage.

- Oh… je sais… Mais je pensais que Carlisle avait des origines celtes, non ?

- Aucune idée. Mais…

- Bon… d'accord, j'annule « l'astre des rivières hurlantes », lui dis-je en raturant le nom du groupe en question sur mon calepin. Mais, c'est dommage, ils étaient géniaux.

- J'en suis persuadée ! Vu tes goûts en matière de musique, ils ne peuvent qu'être géniaux, comme tu dis… Railla alors une voix en haut de l'escalier.

Edward venait de débarquer dans la pièce et ma seule réponse fût un regard noir dans sa direction. Il pouffa de rire avant de continuer.

- Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi, je passe juste en coup de vent.

Et effectivement, il ne mît pas deux secondes à passer le pas de la porte. Jasper me fixa alors, d'une façon étrange, j'allais lui demander ce qui lui arrivait quand il reprît la parole.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi un groupe de musique ? Tu n'as rien prévu pour les fêtes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as décidé de me faire une nouvelle surprise ? Lui dis-je en tapant frénétiquement des mains et en lui offrant un grand sourire.

S'il voulait me faire une surprise à nouveau, il allait devoir faire mieux que la dernière fois. Ce qui n'allait pas être évident. Jasper se passa plusieurs fois la main sur la nuque, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Bizarre.

- Non… enfin, tu verras bien. Mais… je veux dire, peut-être que les Cullen ne souhaitent pas fêter noël, non ?

- Arrête de les appeler les _Cullen, _comme si c'était des étrangers…

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien prévu d'extraordinaire… tout du moins pas encore. Mais j'en parlerais avec Esmée. Je verrais bien... Et puis j'ai d'autres choses en tête, comme tu peux le voir...

- Je t'aurais bien pris dans mes bras pour te réconforter et te booster, mais si je me rappelle bien, je suis interdit d'accès dans cette 'zone de combat'. Dit-il ensuite en désignant ce no man's land de papiers multicolores me séparant de lui.

Je me relevais alors prestement et enjambais aisément _l'obstacle. _

- Il me fallait une pause de toute façon… Lui répondis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas déranger l'artiste en plein travail. Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ne te moque pas, Jazz… N'oubli pas que c'est pour nous deux que je fais ça.

Il pencha alors la tête sur le côté, avant de froncer les sourcils et me servir une grimace éloquente.

- Bon… d'accord, c'est surtout pour moi. Mais la fête profitera à tout le monde et le mariage sera… magnifique.

- J'en suis persuadé, dit-il en répondant et en m'offrant enfin un baiser. Je t'ais déjà dit que j'adorais quand tu m'appelais Jazz…?

- Vraiment ??

Je resserrais alors l'emprise de mes bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau.

Mais c'est ce moment précis qu'Emmett choisit pour venir nous déranger, en fracassant la porte d'entrée.

- Oh la… les amoureux, on se calme ! J'ai besoin du poste de télé et j'ai pas envie d'assister à toutes vos jérémiades…

- La ferme, Emmett !!! Nous exclamâmes Jasper et moi, en même temps.

Il se mît alors à fouiller dans la bibliothèque à notre droite, avant de dégoter un morceau de papier coincé entre deux énormes livres.

- Le voilà, Dit-il à notre attention en exhibant la feuille en l'air comme s'il avait trouvé le Saint Graal.

Il nous offrît un sourire radieux comme le soleil, avant de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé en nous tournant le dos.

Nous nous écartâmes légèrement, de manière à être plus présentables mais sans nous éloigner réellement. Je tenais toujours mon fiancé dans l'étau de mes bras frêles. Une prison bien fragile en comparaison des siens, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Bien au contraire. J'enfouis alors mon visage près de son cœur, en ne prêtant pas attention à celui qui venait nous importuner ; Tandis que Jasper se perdait dans mes cheveux.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il est jaloux… dis-je ensuite à l'attention de mon amoureux.

Le géant se redressa immédiatement, en m'entendant.

- Hein ?? et de quoi ?

- De notre complicité et du fait… que tu ne sais pas être aussi tendre que Jasper.

Les liens qui unissaient Rosalie à son homme étaient très forts mais aussi très différents de ceux qui me liaient à Jasper. C'était deux amours diamétralement opposés. L'un exubérant et violent, l'autre délicieux et envoûtant.

- Sache,_ petite_, que la tendresse et les caresses ne font pas tout. Dit-il en pointant un doigt autoritaire dans ma direction. Ma Rose est une vraie tigresse et ce n'est pas avec quelques frôlements du bout des doigts que je l'aime.

- Oh, ça je ne le sais que trop bien. Lui répliquais-je alors.

Jasper et moi étions toujours dans la même position, enlacés tendrement alors qu'Emmett était juste à côté s'acharnant sur la télécommande du poste. D'habitude, nous n'étions pas si démonstratifs. Mais _d'habitude _nous avions aussi nos moments seuls à seuls pour nous retrouver, ce qui n'était plus tellement le cas ces temps-ci.

- D'ailleurs, continua Emmett sans cesser de fixer l'écran, je sais être très tendre quand il le faut.

- Vraiment ? Pardonne-moi, mais j'en doute… Lui dis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

C'était faux. J'étais persuadée que cette masse de muscle qu'était Emmett cachait bien plus que ça. Et la manière dont il se comportait en présence de Rose ne faisait que prouver ma théorie.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores chez moi.

- Ah oui ? et comme quoi ?

- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours, n'est-ce pas ?

Jasper pouffa de rire dans ma nuque, avant de relever la tête.

- Arrête tes foutaises Em'… je suis persuadé que votre chambre ne doit plus ressembler à grand-chose maintenant, vu le vacarme qui en provient quand vous y êtes.

- Je sais être très soigné quand je le veux et d'ailleurs, Rose aime quand…

- Rose aime quand tu ne parles pas de notre vie privée à tout le monde…

Rosalie venait de débarquer. Elle m'étonnait toujours autant. A chaque fois, qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, on aurait dit qu'elle captait à elle seule tous les rayons du soleil. Sa beauté me subjuguait toujours autant et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule. Emmett aurait vraiment dû penser à fermer la bouche…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que sa belle était bien dans la pièce et pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Non, chérie, j'expliquais juste à ces deux crétins là que je pouvais être aussi tendre qu'un ours en peluche avec toi.

Elle nous sourit, chose rare, avant de s'approcher du canapé. Elle s'installa en face de son compagnon, avant de se plonger dans un magasine de mode. Sans en relever le nez, elle lui répondit alors.

- Moi, je le sais. C'est suffisant non ? D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que Jasper et Alice n'ont pas vraiment envie d'entendre les détails.

- Oh que non, répliqua alors mon amoureux.

Emmett se renfrogna et se concentra de nouveau sur la télé et sur le bout de papier entre ses mains. Je sentis Jasper me lâcher et je retournais alors, à regret, vers mon labeur. Il s'installa debout, derrière le canapé juste à côté du géant. Ils avaient l'air, tous les deux, très concentrés. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait les accaparer à ce point lorsque Jasper éclata de rire, de même qu'Emmett lâchait un juron.

- Eh oui !! j'ai encore gagné ! Il faudra t'y faire, mon vieux. Tu as trouvé ton maître ultime en matière de pari. Chicago ne pouvait pas battre Houston !

- Arrête tes bêtises, d'un point de vue technique Chicago était carrément à la ramasse, Jackson était à fond pour ce match, t'as pas vu son jeu…

Ils parlaient sport. Mais je n'y comprenais rien. Le bruit d'une rediffusion du match en question en fond sonore, je me penchais alors sur les nombreux relevés qui s'étalaient autour de moi quand une paire de Chanel se pointa sous mon nez. Rosalie avait décidément bon goût en matière de chaussures…

- Je relevais la tête.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

C'était bien la première fois que la belle blonde me proposait ses services… ou m'adressait simplement la parole aussi gentiment. Comment refuser dans ce cas ?

- Oh… heu, si tu veux. Mais ne te dérange pas…

- Je n'ais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Cette villa est d'un ennui aujourd'hui !

Elle s'installa alors près de moi, à même le sol.

Nous passâmes pratiquement toute la journée à mettre un peu d'ordre et à trier ce chantier… en silence. Rosalie ne m'adressa plus un seul mot, hormis pour me demander quoi faire de ceci ou de cela. Mais ça ne me gênait pas. Elle était l'une de ces personnes avec qui je pouvais rester muette sans en sentir la gêne. Le silence n'avait pas besoin d'être brisé. Au contraire, j'avais besoin de me concentrer et cela, Rose l'avait compris… Ou peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas envie de me parler.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, nous arrivions à la fin de note travail. Il ne me restait plus qu'à confirmer certains détails le lendemain. Rosalie avait été plus qu'efficace.

- Sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivé. Merci beaucoup, Rose.

- Ce n'est rien. Me répondit-elle, avec un sourire.

Elle se releva et commença à se diriger vers les étages lorsque je l'interpellais.

- Ça te dit, une après-midi shopping avec moi demain ?

Quoi de mieux pour faire connaissance ? Rien, à mon avis.

- Après tout pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées en ce moment.

C'était donc fait.

Ma première "tentative d'approche" vers Rosalie était lancée et j'étais persuadée que ça allait bien se passer. Quoique...


	22. Chapter 21

_Avant tout, je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Mais bon, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Comme je l'ais dit à certains, je ne voulais pas poster un chapitre qui ne me plaisait pas. J'ai dans l'idée que si je n'ais pas de plaisir à écrire un chapitre, vous n'en aurez pas non plus à le lire. Donc voilà. :)_

_Ensuite (et comme promis! =p ), j'aimerais vous faire part de mon coup de coeur du moment: **Faire comme si** écrite par **F'sS**. C'est une FF trés bien écrite et centrée sur le perso de Rosalie. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil, dans la section "favorite story". Vraiment allez y jeter un coup d'oeil (et même deux!) et aidez la à atteindre les 100 reviews! :)_

_Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 21. _

* * *

*****

**Chapitre 21**

*****

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue. A un moment de grande complicité entre filles ? À une après-midi tout en guimauve et en rose bonbon ? À un moment que je voulais spécial ? A briser les barrières de Rosalie ?

Peut-être bien que oui.

Mais le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne.

Rose n'avait fait aucun effort durant toute cette escapade en ville. A aucun moment, elle n'avait amorcé un geste, si ce n'est gentil, au moins agréable. Elle était restée froide, dure et revêche… même quand nous avions déniché des soldes immanquable ! J'avais été plus qu'aimable et excessivement sympathique et pourtant elle était restée de marbre.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Je pouvais pratiquement toucher du bout des doigts le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait contre moi. Mais la question qui me taraudait était pourquoi ? Depuis que j'étais chez les Cullen, j'avais bien essayé de m'intégrer. Et cela avait fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances avec tout le monde, sauf avec elle. Cette blondasse décolorée commençait vraiment à m'exaspérer ! J'en avais plus qu'assez d'essayer de la satisfaire.

Nous étions en route pour Forks, et rien, à part le bruit du moteur du coupé ne se faisait entendre. La nuit était tombée et il n'y avait pratiquement aucune voiture en vue sur cette petite route. J'avais abandonnée depuis au moins dix kilomètres de faire la conversation. Aussi, seules mes pensées pouvaient me distraire. La nuit filait à toute allure par les vitres de la voiture qu'Edward m'avait prêtée. L'air froid de l'hiver vint me chatouiller le visage, sensation qui aurait pu me gêner si la température de mon corps ne se situait pas dix degrés en dessous de celle de la neige au dehors. Je ne m'en souciais donc pas et mon cerveau eut la possibilité de dériver encore une fois sur les raisons du ressentiment de Rose.

_Colère ? _Que lui avais-je donc fait ?

_Jalousie ?_ Quelle chose absurde une femme magnifique comme elle pouvait bien m'envier ?

_Agacement ? _Peut-être que mon enthousiasme débordant l'avait refroidie.

_Inquiétude ? _J'avais, sans le vouloir, dérangé son équilibre personnel ?

Non, décidément, je ne voyais vraiment aucune raison valable à sa rancœur.

J'en arrivais vite à une horrible conclusion : Rosalie ne m'aimait pas. Point, barre. Je n'y pouvais rien. Je pouvais bien tenter par tous les moyens de l'amadouer, je ne parviendrais qu'à accentuer son hostilité.

Elle pouvait bien cracher son venin… ce n'était plus mon affaire.

Après tout, peut-être que mes visions d'une vie parfaite dans la grande villa blanche ne prenait pas en compte la belle blonde. Peut-être que j'étais destinée à vivre avec les Cullen mais à faire comme si Rosalie n'existait pas puisque c'était ce qu'elle semblait vouloir. Peut-être que je m'étais imaginée toute cette complicité avec elle. Peut-être que je m'étais trompée, tout simplement. Rose et moi n'étions pas faites pour nous entendre apparemment.

Quoique… si Rose n'arrivait pas à me voir, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec les Cullen. Jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse en sachant qu'elle me détestait. Cette évidence me fît très mal. Mon rêve de belle et grande famille s'envola aussitôt.

Un soupir de ma voisine me ramena à la réalité. Quoi ?! La princesse n'avait pas tout ce qu'il lui fallait ? Que voulait-elle de plus ? Argh… elle m'agaçait au plus haut point.

Mes yeux se voilèrent dans la seconde, ne me laissant plus le loisir de m'interroger. Mon corps se figea, tandis que mon esprit accueillait à bras ouvert une réalité qui ne s'était pas encore produite. Je profitais pleinement de ce moment, assimilant le plus possible d'informations ; Alors qu'une petite partie de mon cerveau me signifiait qu'avoir une vision et conduire une voiture en même temps, n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais je n'y pouvais rien, indépendamment de la morale et du code de la route. Je me laissais donc porter dans ce monde chimérique qui, pour le moment, n'appartenait qu'à moi.

Les personnes, la situation, les détails… je m'efforçais de tout retenir.

- BON SANG, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ALICE !!

La voix criarde de Rosalie me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Rose criait-elle comme une hystérique et pourquoi tenait-elle le volant à ma place ? Et surtout… pourquoi est-ce que j'étais encore en train de penser à tout ça ?

Je me ressaisis à temps et repris les rênes du bolide d'Edward juste avant que celui-ci ne fasse une embardée sur le bas-côté. Rose me lança un regard noir et je ne pus rien lui répondre tellement j'étais sous le choc. Elle souffla un grand coup, et je lui lançais un faible « désolé ».

Ma maigre tentative pour m'excuser n'eut pour effet que de la mettre encore plus en rogne. Elle pivota alors sur son siège, pour me faire face.

Je m'efforçais de regarder la route, même si cela ne m'étais pas nécessaire. Du coin de l'œil, je l'aperçu cependant. Ses boucles dorées étaient éparpillées autour de son visage, lui donnant presque un air de harpie en colère.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de t'accompagner aujourd'hui. Siffla-t-elle.

Rosalie ne criait pas. Mais sa voix, presqu'un chuchotis, me glaça le sang. Tout en elle suintait l'agressivité et le ressentiment. Elle souffla son mécontentement avant de continuer sa tirade en montant dans les octaves.

- Toute cette journée était horrible et maintenant ça ! Si tu ne sais pas conduire, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser le volant ! Tu es une incapable ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au ciel pour qu'il me…

- MAIS BOUCLE-LA, ROSALIE ! BOUCLE-LA !!!

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je saturais. J'en avais ras le bol de Rose et de toute son attitude. Elle ne pouvait pas me traiter de cette façon. Je ne méritais pas ses paroles. Elle n'avait aucun droit de me parler de cette manière… personne ne l'avait.

Rosalie me regarda d'un air ahuri, ne sachant plus que dire. Hurler n'était pas dans ma nature… et encore moins crier des paroles de ce genre là. Mais là c'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus la supporter. Avec son ton sournois et antipathique, elle avait miné le peu de self control que j'avais encore.

Ma voix qui était montée dans les aigus retentissait encore dans l'habitacle, lorsque je stoppais la voiture au plein milieu de la chaussée.

Je ne parvenais plus à parler, encore moins à conduire et ma colère assourdissait mes oreilles. Elle m'avait mise hors de moi, alors que d'habitude je savais très bien me contrôler. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le volant, tandis que je me retenais pour ne pas me mettre à hurler encore une fois.

- J'en ai plus que marre que tu me traites de cette façon, Rose.

Elle ne me regardait plus. Son regard était fixé sur le paysage qui nous entourait. Je ne savais même pas si elle m'écoutait. Si elle ne m'écoutait pas, elle allait au moins entendre parler du pays. Il était temps de mettre les choses à plat et de régler cette affaire. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans cette ambiance et cette après-midi shopping m'avait ouvert les yeux.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je t'ais fait ? Dis le moi.

Aucune réponse. Pas même un geste, ni un battement de cil.

- Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, tu m'as à peine adressé la parole. J'ai la peste ou quoi pour que tu m'évites à ce point ? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que quand tu oublis ma présence que tu te sens bien à la villa. Si je t'ais blessée, j'en suis désolée. Mais franchement, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai bien pu commettre d'aussi horrible. Emmett, lui m'aime bien je crois. Tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Est-ce que c'est pour ça ? Parce qu'ils m'apprécient tous ?

Je ne pouvais pas concevoir l'idée que Rose puisse être aussi futile. Etait-elle en colère à cause de ça ? À cause de ce regain d'attention qui n'était plus tourné vers elle, mais vers Jasper et moi ? Etait-elle vraiment à ce point superficielle et naïve ?

Tous les Cullen adoraient Rosalie. Ce n'était plus à prouver. Même Jasper l'appréciait… et moi, quoique je puisse en penser à l'instant, je voyais en elle ma future sœur. En dépit de son attitude hostile, j'avais vu dans mes visions une autre facette de Rose. J'avais entraperçu une personne chaleureuse et aimante, avec qui j'allais beaucoup partager. Une personne sensible mais avec des barrières hautes comme des montagnes.

Non. Décidément, non. Rosalie n'était pas ce genre de fille stupide.

Me sortant littéralement de mes pensées, la jeune femme ouvrît la porte à la volée et s'engouffra dans la forêt environnante. Elle était partie sans un mot, dans un souffle, comme portée par le vent.

Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je sautais à mon tour hors de la voiture et suivît tant bien que mal, ses traces. Elle me devait une explication. Son odeur me frappa alors de plein fouet. Je m'élançais alors entre les pins, évitant aisément les branches sur mon passage. Tous les sens en alerte, c'était comme quand je chassais… sauf que la proie était cette fois une personne, un membre de ma famille.

Je la repérais enfin à deux kilomètres de là. Elle s'était arrêtée au beau milieu de la forêt. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, je sautais de branches en branches pour être à ses côtés.

Rosalie me tournait le dos et je ne pouvais pas voir son visage.

- Rose…, appelais-je gravement.

Elle était appuyée à un arbre et soudainement, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains. Ma colère et mon besoin d'explications s'évapora aussitôt. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Rosalie d'habitude si forte, si digne… pleurait à quelques mètres de moi.

Je m'approchais alors doucement, et passai un bras autour de ses frêles épaules. La belle blonde n'avait plus rien d'une furie en ce moment. Son corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, n'avait plus rien d'intimidant ou de violent. Non, Rose ressemblait plus à une petite poupée de porcelaine qu'il fallait protéger.

Ce retournement de situation me laissa interdite et je ne savais plus quoi penser.

- Rose…, répétais-je alors dans un chuchotement.

Aucune réponse.

- Parle-moi, je t'en pris. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

J'apercevais enfin la véritable Rose. Torturée, fragile et délicate. Diamétralement opposé à son personnage de tous les jours. Elle avait enfin abaissé les barrières et elle me laissait voir une petite partie d'elle-même. Mais je regrettais qu'il avait fallu en arriver là. Je n'appréciais pas de voir la peine des gens autour de moi, et celle de Rosalie me brisait le cœur.

- Rien, absolument rien. Me dit-elle en se calmant.

- Oui, je vois ça. Lui répondis-je sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

Rosalie se dégagea de mon étreinte et aussi prestement qu'elle était tombée à terre, elle se releva. Remettant en place ses magnifiques boucles blondes et plus majestueuse que jamais, elle prît la peine de ne pas croiser mon regard.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air pitoyable ! Excuse-moi, Alice.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Mais je t'en pris, dis moi ce qui vient de se passer.

Parce que c'était déjà terminé. Rosalie avait de nouveau revêtu un visage fermé et c'est avec toute la classe que je lui connaissais qu'elle me répondit.

- Oubli tout ça, fait moi plaisir. Et… s'il-te-plaît, n'en parle à personne.

- Mais Emmett devrait sans doute…

- Surtout pas à lui. Ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

Décidément, je ne la suivais plus. Rose était une véritable girouette et ses humeurs jouaient apparemment aux montagnes russes.

Elle me fît enfin face, et vrilla ses yeux dans les miens en retrouvant son air hautain.

- Maintenant, allons-y.

- Quoi ?!! Tu rigoles ? Lui dis-je en lui barrant le chemin.

La belle me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée.

- Non. Si tu ne viens pas, tu n'as qu'à rester. Moi je rentre à la maison.

- Non, Rosalie. Tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour toutes et arrêter de te cacher derrière ce masque idiot.

Parce que c'était cela. La jeune-femme se cachait derrière son mauvais caractère. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de percer sa carapace et j'étais décidée à ne pas laisser passer ma chance.

- Je suis là pour t'écouter. Dis-moi ce qui te bouleverse à ce point. Lui dis-je en plaçant ma main sur son bras. Tu peux te confier à moi, laisse-moi t'aider.

Elle souffla un grand coup et le masque se brisa encore une fois.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ecoute Alice… tu es gentille, mais tu ne comprendrais pas. Personne ne le peut.

- Rose… essayais-je, encore. Ma voix s'était faite comme une supplique.

Son regard devînt plus tendre et quand elle reprît la parole c'est avec une douceur que je ne lui avais jamais connu.

- Je veux te présenter mes excuses. C'est vrai que je me suis comportée comme une garce depuis votre arrivée. Mais… enfin… je ne suis plus moi-même depuis quelques semaines et… enfin, je vais essayer d'arranger tout ça.

- Ecoute, si ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi ou même avec Jasper…

- Non, non, non ! Me coupa-t-elle de suite. Ce n'est que moi… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

Je n'en étais pas persuadée. Pas du tout, même.

- Tu en es sûre ? lui dis-je en levant un sourcil.

- Non. Tout ne va pas bien pour moi, mais je m'en sortirais toute seule. Il le faut.

- Ecoute, Rose. Je me répète mais je veux t'aider. Je ne veux pas insister, mais je pense que si c'était moi qui avais des problèmes, j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier.

Elle ne me répondît rien mais me fixa longtemps, jaugeant apparemment si j'étais digne de confiance.

- Très bien. Je vais tout te raconter.


	23. Chapter 22

*****

**Chapitre 22**

*****

- J'ai essayée Alice… je te le promets. J'ai luttée de toutes mes forces mais…

Et un nouveau sanglot s'échappa de sa voix, laissant ses dernières paroles en suspens. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que Rosalie était en train de me dire. Sa confession avait comme un arrière-goût de déjà vu. J'avais vécu la même chose, à quelques différences près. Pas les mêmes acteurs, pas le même décor… mais un scénario semblable. La trame de son histoire d'horreur m'était affreusement familière. Je revoyais cette fameuse chevelure blonde et ce visage d'angelot ; et mon cœur se serra à mesure que les images me revenaient.

- Je n'ais pas pu… j'aurais tellement voulu mais c'était si fort… si incontrôlable.

Nous avions tous connu cela : l'attrait du sang. Tous, sans aucune exception. Mais pour Rosalie, tout avait été plus compliqué. L'attirance au départ naturelle, instinctive et sauvage, avait ensuite revêtue d'autres visages inconnus et étranges. Rien ne la préparait à ça, pas même les nombreux avertissements et toute la philosophie de Carlisle.

- C'était bien avant Emmett. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Carlisle m'avait transformée quelques mois plus tôt. J'étais jeune… beaucoup trop. Ça s'est passé un point c'est tout. Mais… je m'en voudrais toute mon existence.

La jeune-femme était nichée au creux de mes bras depuis maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle me racontait son histoire. Jamais je n'avais connu Rosalie aussi franche et sincère. C'est sans aucun masques ni artifices qu'elle continua son récit.

- J'étais seule et perdue. Je m'étais disputée avec Edward, comme toujours. Alors je me suis enfuie de la maison. A cette époque nous avions une demeure plus au nord, près de la frontière. J'étais au beau milieu de la forêt quand… son parfum m'a subjuguée.

Je revivais en même temps qu'elle son souvenir. Je pouvais facilement l'imaginer parcourant les bois, sa longue chevelure blonde bougeant au rythme de sa course. Je pouvais aussi parfaitement m'imaginer Rosalie pestant contre son frère et évacuant sa colère contre des arbres malchanceux. Je la voyais déambulant entre les pins, guidée uniquement par ses sens lorsque la fragrance l'avait subjuguée de plein fouet. Rosalie avait traquée cette personne, comme nous le faisions tous avec les bêtes quand nous allions chasser. Ce pauvre homme n'avait eu aucune chance.

- Il était là. A quatre cent mètres, juste à ma portée. Je n'avais qu'à faire un geste pour calmer cette envie irrépressible. Un tout petit geste comme pour cueillir une fleur, ou pour récupérer une friandise. Si peu… et pourtant tellement de conséquences.

Je m'imaginais à la perfection le dilemme qui avait pu se jouer dans sa tête à ce moment précis : trahir ses convictions et la confiance qu'avait mise en elle sa famille ; ou assouvir un vil destin. Son manque d'expérience avait pesé lourd dans la balance, scellant ainsi le destin du jeune-homme face à elle.

- Alors, je n'ais pas pu réfléchir. Mon instinct a pris le dessus. J'aurais tellement voulu éviter ça. Je ne voulais pas être si faible mais c'était plus fort que moi. Plus fort que tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là.

Rose avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, comme transportée par son souvenir. Elle me faisait l'effet de quelqu'un en transe. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si je lui ressemblais lorsque j'avais mes visions.

- Lentement, je me suis approchée de lui. Je voulais profiter pleinement de toutes ces saveurs qui s'éparpillaient en moi. Doucement, un pas après l'autre, sans un bruit ni même un souffle. J'étais bien trop agile pour qu'il ne m'entende venir. J'avais ainsi tout le loisir de me délecter de ce qui allait se passer.

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, fébrile de connaître la suite.

- Puis je me suis plantée devant lui. Comme un petit enfant apeuré, il a aussitôt levé les yeux vers moi. Je l'avais surpris avec toutes mes précautions. Il y avait, étalées autour de lui, des dizaines d'esquisses et de croquis d'une néréide au teint blafard. Tracés fluides et bien trop précis pour représenter autre chose que des chimères. Mais ses magnifiques dessins ne m'intéressaient guère. Toute mon attention était portée sur ce rouge malicieux. _Ce rouge…_ fondant, exquis… tellement tentant.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Puis un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

- Il s'est ensuite levé pour me faire face. Moi, toujours obsédée par cette absurde tentation, je ne pouvais même pas faire un geste. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et avant même qu'il ne puisse amorcer un autre geste, j'étais passé à l'action. L'envie était trop forte, je ne pouvais plus y résister.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait commis l'irréparable. Comme Eve dans la Bible, Rose avait succombée.

- Je me suis jetée sur lui, comme happée par toute cette tension. Automatiquement mes lèvres se sont portées sur les siennes et, ensemble, elles ont dansées à un rythme effréné. J'étais enfin moi. Je n'étais plus un simple vampire, j'étais une femme et beaucoup plus encore. Le rouge de sa bouche se confondait et se mélangeait avec la pâleur de la mienne. Mes mains ont vite trouvé le chemin jusque son corps. Je me retrouvais enfin. J'étais là où je devais être. Puis, les choses se sont accélérées, suivant ainsi le rythme de son cœur qui s'emballait. J'ai goûté au fruit défendu, au plus grand tabou de notre société : le plaisir avec un humain.

Un homme, un humain dont le sang avait chanté pour elle et auquel, elle n'avait pas su résisté. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? C'était une tentation trop forte, une chanson bien trop envoutante, une facilité plus qu'évidente… et une Rosalie qui avait fautée. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

- Et ensuite ?

Son visage et son expression changèrent du tout au tout. Du pur bonheur, ils passèrent au plus profond désarroi. Ses yeux se ternirent dans la seconde, perdant l'éclat qui les faisait briller. Si elle avait pu, Rosalie aurait éclaté en larmes.

- Tout s'est compliqué. Me dit-elle dans un souffle. Si un tel niveau d'intimité est proscrit entre nous et les humains, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Une horrible raison.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et se leva prestement pour aller évacuer sa colère contre un arbre alentour.

- Je n'aurais pas dû… Si seulement, j'en avais parlé à Carlisle, il m'aurait expliqué. Tout ça… toute cette tragédie ne se serait jamais produite. J'ai été égoïste… une horreur… un monstre. Mais je ne voulais en parler à personne, tu comprends ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils partagent mon bonheur, je voulais le garder pour moi seule. J'ai… je n'aurais jamais…

Et sa voix resta une nouvelle fois dans le vide, me laissant le soin de supposer le reste de sa phrase.

- Rose… l'appelais-je doucement, mais elle me fît taire d'un signe de la main.

- Je l'aimais, tu sais Alice ? C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si, tout ça… _nous deux…_ ça aurait pu fonctionner. Moi, un vampire m'entichant d'un humain. Un humain si fragile.

Elle en avait aimé un autre, avant Emmett, un humain. Et sans doute, l'aimait-elle encore aujourd'hui. Pour rien au monde, je ne me serais douté que Rose portait un tel poids.

- Je n'ais pas su me maîtriser. Emportée par mon désir, je n'ais pas pu faire machine arrière. Je lui ais offert ce qu'il voulait depuis des mois, depuis notre rencontre. Moi. Ou tout du moins, mon corps. Je me suis offerte à lui… mais… au paroxysme de notre symbiose… le venin a pris le dessus.

De nouveau, elle tomba au sol, emportée par des souvenirs trop douloureux. Celui d'un avenir brisé et d'un amour détruit par elle-même.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rosalie.

- Mais si ! Justement, ça l'est !! cria-t-elle, alors hystérique. Si je n'avais pas été si imbue de moi-même, si j'avais songé aux conséquences, il aurait vécu. Il aurait eu une longue vie. Au lieu de ça, le monstre que je suis, l'abomination faite femme, l'a tué.

Je m'approchais d'elle et une nouvelle fois, l'enserrait de mes bras au moment où un autre sanglot s'échappait de sa gorge.

- Je m'en veux tellement. Jamais je n'en parlé à quiconque. Et je t'en pris…

- Je ne dirais rien à personne. La coupais-je aussitôt. Mais… et Edward ?

- Bien sûr, il sait tout. Je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher d'y repenser. Tout ce drame m'a hanté pendant des décennies. Esmée et Carlisle se sont demandés pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état : Je suis restée prostrée pendant des mois. Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même, je ne souriais plus, ne participait plus à la vie de famille. J'étais morte dans cette forêt et continuer à vivre était mon châtiment personnel.

Je ne pouvais que supposer la détresse dans laquelle avait pu se trouver Rose à ce moment là. Et le fait de ne pouvoir en parler à personne rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer quelle aurait été ma réaction dans une situation similaire. Je ne concevais même pas la vie sans Jasper. Alors continuer de respirer tout en me sentant coupable de sa disparition était tout bonnement impossible.

- Mes parents ont mis ça sur le compte de la nostalgie : Le fait de n'être plus humaine. Carlisle s'est longtemps senti coupable mais je n'ais pas eu le courage de tout lui avouer. J'ai préféré les laisser penser cette chose ridicule. Bien sûr que ma vie d'avant me manquait… bien sûr que tous les avantages qu'elle comportait me tenaient à cœur… mais jamais rien, ne m'avait mise dans un tel état. Edward n'a jamais rien dit. Ni à Carlisle, ni à Emmett. Il a toujours respecté ma vie privée. Il a toujours su à quel point j'avais été détruite ce jour-là, et je peux l'en remercier, il ne m'en a plus jamais reparlé.

Voyant mon air interrogateur, elle ajouta.

- Je ne voulais rien dire au début, quand je l'ais rencontré. Mais Edward a tout de suite su que quelque chose avait changé. Sans même lire mes pensées, il avait compris à mon attitude. C'est vrai que me voir sourire bêtement n'était pas courant. Il a toujours été très perspicace. Alors… quand il a compris toute l'histoire, il a essayé de me faire entendre raison. Si seulement, je l'avais écouté. Ce funeste jour, quand je me suis enfuie dans les bois, nous venions de nous disputer. Edward m'avait dit que j'étais folle de m'approcher d'un homme alors que je n'avais que quelques mois d'expérience ; Que j'étais bien trop attirée par cet humain ; Que son sang était une tentation trop forte. Mais mon orgueil a pris le dessus. J'ai voulu lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Et c'est tout le contraire qui s'est déroulé.

- Rose… je t'en pris arrête de t'en vouloir.

- Non, Alice. Me coupa-t-elle d'une voix sans appel. J'avais besoin de parler. Merci de m'avoir écouté mais je ne te demande pas de me trouver des excuses.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Lui dis-je simplement.

- Elle se releva, réajustant sa tenue, remettant sa chevelure en place… Une reine. Rosalie allait mieux, du moins en apparence.

- Mais… ajoutais-je alors, je pense que tu devrais en parler à Emmett. Ça te ferait du bien, beaucoup plus qu'en me parlant, à moi.

Elle me fixa un instant.

- Ne te sous-estime pas, Alice. Merci… du fond du cœur. Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante. Tu es la première avec qui je partage tout ça… de mon plein gré, et je n'aurais su choisir meilleure écoute. Je suis vraiment soulagée d'en avoir parlé. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre, sans avoir l'air niaise. Toutes les réponses me venant à l'esprit nécessitaient un contact physique dont je n'étais pas sûre que Rosalie en voulait. Aussi, me contentais-je de lui sourire faiblement, la voix muée par l'émotion.

- Bien, rentrons maintenant. Déclara Rosalie d'une voix forte.

Quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude, dans sa manière de se déplacer, dans tout Rosalie. Quelque chose avait changé et cela me remplissait de bonheur. J'en étais persuadée : les choses iraient de mieux en mieux et je n'avais pas besoin d'une vision pour me le confirmer. Tandis que nous marchions à travers les fourrés, une évidence m'apparût : Je l'avais enfin… ma sœur.

- Au fait, tu te souviens dans quel sens est la voiture ?

* * *

_Ah ah ah... alors vous l'aimez le secret de Rosalie? J'ai fait soft là quand même... au départ, elle devait tuer l'humain (donnons-lui un prénom quand même! Appelons-le "Bob" :p )... donc, au départ elle devait tuer Bob, puis s'enfuir en forêt à cause de sa culpabilité, tout ça... pour finir par trouver Emmett combattant un ours (Donc leur première recontre ! ). Ce qui aurait pu expliquer comment elle avait pu porter ce cher Emmett tout en sang sur des kilomètres jusqu'à Carlisle puisqu'elle n'était plus assoifée._

_Mais bon, j'ai pensé que ça aurait été trop compliqué. Donc, "version light" pour ce chapitre 22. _

_Mention spéciale à **x8-Twilight-8x** qui a bazarder toute ma première intrigue et qui, par la même occasion, m'a permise de trouver une idée plus originale! xD Oui, ma première idée était que Rose se sente mal à cause de son désir d'enfant... mais bon, c'est vrai qu'on s'y attendait tous... donc merci à toi de m'avoir forcée à me bouger les fesses! :) _

_Au fait, c'est pas pour dire mais... j'aimerais bien atteindre ce petit "**150 Reviews**" qui me fait de l'oeil depuis le dernier chapitre... donc... à vot' bon coeur m'sieur, dames!_


	24. Chapter 23

_Tout d'abord, désolé du retard!! Je sais je n'ai pas d'excuse... Mais l'histoire d'Alice va (très) bientôt prendre fin (Cette fois-ci vraiment! :p) alors je veille à ce que les chapitres soit parfaits et puis je fais durer le plaisir. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je vous préviens de suite, pas de testostérone dans celui-ci. On est entre filles! Je sais, je sais... Jasper vous manque! Il reviendra très bientôt! :p_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

*****

**Chapitre 23**

*****

- Alors tu as prévu quelque chose de spécial pour la nuit de noce ? me demanda Rose.

Nous étions chez le fleuriste, affairée toutes les deux devant un comptoir à choisir les compositions florales pour le mariage. Mariage qui approchait maintenant à grand pas. Devant nous s'étalaient des dizaines de bouquets tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et je n'arrivais pas à en choisir un seul. Des roses blanches ou rouges, des freesias, des tulipes nacrées… je n'avais que l'embarras du choix. Ma seule demande avait été d'intégrer une fleur spéciale à mon bouquet : un lys blanc, en souvenir du premier cadeau de mon Jasper.

J'avais demandé à Rosalie d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur plusieurs jours auparavant et depuis elle mettait tout son cœur dans les préparatifs. Qui d'autres aurait été mieux placé pour ce rôle ? Personne à mon avis. C'était une évidence. Rose était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue et je la voulais à mes côtés pour ce jour si spécial.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « spécial » ?

Discuter de ma nuit de noce avec ma demoiselle d'honneur dans une boutique de fleurs n'était pas l'idéal. Mais Rosalie avait le chic pour provoquer des situations incongrues.

- Bah… des tenues affriolantes, de la chantilly, des menottes… ce genre de choses.

La dame tenant la boutique et qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, se retourna aussitôt, avant de nous jauger en entendant la réplique de Rosalie.

- Rooose ! Lui sifflais-je entre mes dents, la gratifiant au passage d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce n'est pas mon genre, ni celui de Jasper. Et puis ça ne te concerne pas.

- Bah… moi tout ce que je dis c'est que ça peut vous aider. Répliqua-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Quoi ? comment ça « nous aider » ?

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Tout ce que je savais c'était que la lune de miel était plus qu'attendue de mon côté. De celui de Jasper aussi apparemment. Si l'échéance du mariage n'était pas aussi proche, nous nous serions déjà probablement sautés dessus.

Rosalie se retourna pour me faire face, affichant une mine sérieuse et parlant si bas que même moi, j'eu du mal à l'entendre.

- Tu sais que tu vis dans une maison de vampires aux sens décuplés. Chuchota-t-elle avec une œillade appuyée.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes. Lui avouais-je.

La belle blonde laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération qui attira une nouvelle fois l'attention de la vendeuse.

- Dans notre maison, il n'y pas beaucoup d'intimité, tu sais et… on entend tout Alice, vraiment _tout_.

Et bien justement, il n'avait rien à entendre. C'est à peine si je n'étais pas devenue bonne-sœur tellement nous ne nous touchions pas.

Devant mon air, elle continua…

- On entend tout, reprit-elle, et vous… on entend jamais aucun bruit qui sort de votre chambre.

_Mince…_

Si j'avais pu, je me serais cachée dans un trou de sourie. Notre vie de couple ne concernait personne d'autres que Jasper et moi ; et pourtant toute la maisonnée devait probablement se poser des questions. Non… quand même, les Cullen avaient autre chose à faire que se soucier de notre vie intime, non ? _Non !!?_ S'ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas… ils étaient, au moins, tous au courant, ce qui était tout aussi gênant.

Comme l'avait fait remarquer Rose, il n'y avait que très peu de vie privée chez les Cullen. Le revers de la médaille, sans doute.

- Et bien… tout le monde n'a pas à être aussi démonstratif que toi et Emmett.

Leur couple était loin d'être discret… et même un humain à l'ouïe défaillante aurait pu saisir ce qui se passait dans leur chambre à coucher.

Rosalie me toisa d'un air de maîtresse d'école.

- Bon… d'accord, soupirais-je déjà vaincue. Si tu n'entends rien, c'est parce que nous ne faisons _rien_.

Absolument _rien._ Affreusement _rien_. Impitoyablement _rien_.

Rien. Niente. Que dalle. Nada.

- Bien, alors qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Mise sur les fanfreluches, les dentelles, le charme et la sensualité et ton Jasper… hop… dans la poche, ma vieille. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Rose… la réprimandais-je aussitôt. Tout va bien entre Jasper et moi.

- Mais… m'interrompit-elle.

Je la fis taire d'un signe de la main avant de continuer.

- C'est juste que l'on a choisit d'attendre… le mariage, avouais-je en baissant les yeux.

C'était ridicule. Juste risible à souhait et le dire à haute voix rendait réelle la stupidité de la situation. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, Rosalie ne se mît pas à rire ou à se moquer de notre choix.

- Hum… j'admire. C'est très mature comme décision. Dit-elle en tournant une rose entre ses doigts. J'aurais bien aimée faire preuve d'autant de maîtrise de moi-même et de patience. Mais je dois avouer que quand Emmett est dans un rayon de deux kilomètres, je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même. **(1)**

Elle esquissa un sourire et baissa les yeux vers la table de travail. Rose et son géant de mari était fait l'un pour l'autre. Inséparables et tellement complémentaires, on ne pouvait les imaginer que réunis.

- Non mais… moi aussi, c'est la même chose avec mon fiancé.

_Mon fiancé… ah que j'aime ce mot… que j'aime entendre et prononcer ces paroles… mon fiancé…_

- Si je pouvais je lui arracherais ses vêtements à chaque fois que je le croise, continuais-je, mais on se dit que la nuit de noce ne pourra en être que meilleure. Quelle idée stupide j'ai eu…

Rosalie sourit de nouveau, et m'exhiba un assortiment de rose et de lys sous le nez.

- Moi, je prendrais celui-là si j'étais toi. Assena-t-elle au moment où la gérante revenait vers nous.

- Très bien. Va pour ce bouquet.

*****

- Bien, il reste quoi à faire ? Questionna la belle blonde alors que nous sortions d'une énième boutique.

La journée touchait à sa fin et nos bras débordaient littéralement de paquets. Je vérifiais de suite ma 'check-list' avant de lui répondre.

- Hum… déco, c'est fait… musique, c'est fait… mon cadeau pour mon Jazz, c'est fait…

- Oh… tu l'appelles « mon Jazz »… Si ça c'est pas mignon, je ne m'y connais pas ! Se moqua Rosalie avant de pouffer de rire.

- Chut… tu me déconcentres ! Lui dis-je en barrant de grandes lignes sur mon calepin.

Elle se calma mais la ligne de ses lèvres trahissait déjà son envie de recommencer.

- Alors… il ne nous reste plus… que… LA ROBE !!! Oh j'ai faillis oublier le plus important ! Ma robe ! Mince !!!

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher parce que les magasins vont bientôt fermer… Répliqua Rosalie en m'indiquant sa montre.

C'était bien ma chance. Oublier le plus important.

_Mince, mince, mince et re-mince !!!_

- Allez grouille toi, Rose ! Viens !!

Il me fallu tout mon self-control pour ne pas me ruer à vitesse vampirique parmi les passants de cette rue bondée. Mais c'est en courant que nous atteignîmes une première boutique à l'allure bon chic, bon genre… qui ferma ses grilles sous notre nez.

C'est sous nos yeux ébahis que toutes les échoppes de la rue commerçante de Seattle bouclaient leurs portes.

Je me laissais alors tomber sur le trottoir.

- Non !! Mais comment je vais faire, Rose ? criais-je d'une voie plus aigüe que la normale.

Mais quelle idiote ! Je n'avais plus le temps de revenir chercher une robe maintenant. Le mariage était dans moins de deux jours et j'étais surchargée de travail. J'avais beau avoir des capacités hors du commun, je ne pouvais pas me dédoubler et personne d'autre ne pouvait venir essayer ma robe à ma place.

_Là… je suis dans de beaux draps…quelle gourde !_

- On se calme là… me sermonna-t-elle, laisse moi réfléchir.

Elle s'accroupit à mes côtés et se concentra.

- Tu es bien une couturière de talent, non ?

'_De talent' si on veut…_

- Oui… mais jamais je n'aurais le temps de me coudre une robe en si peu de temps. Deux jours Rose, deux jours. Je n'ais même pas le tissus. Je suis foutue… je suis…

- Stop !!! Attend j'ai peut-être une idée.

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres. À ce moment précis, si Rose m'avait dit d'aller me pendre chez les grecs, j'y serais allée sans me poser de questions.

- Tu penses pouvoir te faire une robe de mariée en deux jours si tu as déjà la base ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de 'mais'… Attends laisse moi réfléchir encore…

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas à côtés de moi, sur le trottoir. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se souciait pas de bousculer plusieurs dizaines de personnes.

- Oui, j'ai trouvée ! S'écria-t-elle triomphante.

- Quoi ? _Quoi ?_

Je me mis aussitôt sur mes pieds pour écouter sa solution de génie. Parce qu'il fallait en être un pour dégoter une issue à ce problème.

- Je vais le faire.

- Hein ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. C'était moi ou plus rien n'avait de sens ? C'était quoi, au juste, la cause tout ce bataclan ? Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour.

- Les préparatifs du mariage… je vais le faire ! Toi tu vas te concentrer sur ta robe et moi, je vais m'occuper de tout le reste. C'est super, non ?

Elle tapa des mains frénétiquement, laissant l'hystérie la gagner. D'habitude, c'était plus mon genre de réagir de la sorte. Mais là, non. Son entrain m'était difficilement communicatif.

- Tu ne peux pas, Rose. Il y a tant à faire. Et tellement de détails…

Des petits rien mais qui faisaient la différence. Et c'était spécialement ces petits détails que je voulais soigner. Il n'y avait que moi pour être aussi consciencieuse.

- Je t'adore Alice, tu le sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être casse-pieds parfois ! Dit-elle en se calmant.

- Non, mais… il y a tant à faire. Soupirais-je.

- Ecoute-moi bien, répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac, les mains sur les hanches. Je me suis déjà mariée trois fois avec Emmett alors c'en n'est pas un de plus qui va me faire tourner la tête.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle devait s'y connaître mieux que moi. Rose et Emmett avait déjà convolés en juste noces trois fois. A croire qu'ils ne savaient pas s'arrêter.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était la solution rêvée.

- D'accord.

- Quoi ? j'ai rêvée ou tu viens bien de me déléguer tes pouvoirs d'organisatrice suprême ?

- Rose… la sermonnais-je, encore une fois.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais faire du très bon boulot. Ajouta-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Maintenant, viens. Je crois qu'Esmée pourra t'aider.

*****

- Là… voilà. Murmura Esmée en sortant une housse beige de son dressing.

Nous étions toutes les trois dans la suite parentale de la villa blanche, attroupées comme des conspiratrices mettant en place leur plan.

Esmée tira doucement sur la longue fermeture éclair, laissant apparaître un tissu vaporeux d'une blancheur de neige. D'un grand coup sec elle la sortit et d'une main experte nous présenta l'étoffe. Rosalie n'avait pas menti. La robe de mariée d'Esmée était magnifique. A vous couper le souffle. Littéralement.

- Je l'ais toujours conservée précieusement. Elle est comme neuve. Nous dit-elle fièrement.

- Elle est sublime. Soufflais-je.

A ce que j'avais pu comprendre, Esmée et Carlisle ne s'était unis qu'une seule et unique fois, symbole parfait de leur amour. Et c'est justement cette robe que portait Esmée ce jour-là.

- Cela se faisait beaucoup quand j'étais humaine. A cette époque, il n'y avait que très peu de moyens, donc les mères léguaient leur robe à l'ainée de la famille. C'était une sorte d'héritage avant d'entrer dans la vie adulte et de voler de ses propres ailes.

Mais dans ce cas, ce n'était pas à moi de porter cette pièce d'exception. C'était à Rosalie.

- Mais… Rose…

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes goûts… me coupa Rosalie, en allant s'assoir sur le lit.

Esmée lui sourit tendrement avant de reporter son attention sur la toilette qu'elle tenait précieusement devant elle. Ses yeux étaient voilés par de lointains souvenirs, sûrement tous fixés sur son âme sœur : Carlisle. Je me mis alors à me demander si moi aussi, après tant d'années passées aux côtés de Jasper, j'arborerais une expression semblable. Nous nous aimions, ça c'était certain. Mais qu'en serait-il dans deux ou trois cent années ?

Me tirant de mes pensées, Esmée me tendit la robe. Ce geste apparemment anodin représentait tellement plus pour moi. Jamais je n'avais pu imaginer qu'une personne m'aime suffisamment pour me considérer comme sa fille. Et c'est précisément ce qu'Esmée était en train de me faire comprendre. J'en aurais pleuré si j'avais pu.

- Tiens… il faudra sûrement faire quelques retouches, mais si tu la veux…

- Oui !!! la coupais-je aussitôt.

Rosalie s'esclaffa, et fût de suite imitée par Esmée et moi.

- Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut prononcer ce mot, Alice !

Sans attendre, Esmée m'invita à revêtir le somptueux vêtement. Apparemment d'une simplicité évidente, la robe n'avait rien de banal ou de commun. Non, elle était parfaite et magnifique. Un long voile de dentelle délicate flottait sur une robe de satin entièrement brodée de fleurs argentées. Des centaines de petites perles blanches tombaient en cascade tout le long du satin et de grands voiles d'organza pendaient des manches. Le décolleté était sublimé d'un enchevêtrement d'arabesques compliquées et la taille mise en évidence par un nœud discret. Je flottais sur un nuage. Je _portais_ un nuage. **(2)**

- Merci, Esmée.

* * *

**(1)** _Huhu... tu m'étonnes! :)_

**(2) **_Parce que rien ne vaux une image, le lien de la robe de mariage qui a inspiré cette description est dans mon profil!__Perso, je la trouve magnifique cette robe! :)_

_Bon comme vous l'avez compris, le prochain chapitre sera normalement le dernier et portera sur le mariage d'Alice et Jasper. (Aucune menace ne pourra venir changer ma décision! lol! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!) Mais sachez que j__'ai déjà prévu deux bonus qui viendront s'ajouter ensuite. _

_La dernière fois j'ai fait appel à votre générosité (on se croirait dans e telethon! :p) pour les 150 reviews, et ça a marché! Ce coup-ci si j'en demande 200, ça va aussi fonctionner, non?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. à bientôt!_


	25. Chapter 24

_Le voilà... le tout dernier... le chapitre 24 qui conclut L'histoire d'Alice. Chapitre très long, le plus long de tous! _

_Je vous laisse le lire et l'apprécier, je ferais tout mon blabla à la fin! :)_

**

* * *

**

*****

**Chapitre 24**

*****

- Suis-moi.

Les doigts de mon amour étroitement liés aux miens, je le guidais vers la forêt. J'avais une confession à lui faire et je devais le faire maintenant. Et pour cela je devais l'emmener loin de tout. Il devait être au courant, je ne pouvais plus lui cacher qui j'étais vraiment. Plus maintenant. Nous nous marions demain et je ne voulais plus avoir de secrets. J'étais enfin prête à partager avec lui toute mon histoire.

- Tu dois savoir, Jasper. Tu dois tout savoir avant demain.

- Alice…

Il m'attira à lui interrompant notre course parmi les arbres. Ses bras vinrent encercler ma taille au moment où ses yeux se perdaient dans les miens. J'étais hypnotisée et ma main trouva de suite le chemin vers sa joue, que je me mis à caresser doucement. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvris m'offrant un accès direct vers son âme.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Si, je dois le faire. Non… je _veux_ le faire. Je veux que tu saches tout de moi.

- Quittant ses bras, je me remis à marcher d'une allure plus lente, presqu'humaine, en veillant toutefois à ne jamais lâcher sa main.

- Et puis… repris-je plus légèrement, si tu dois t'enfuir, mieux vaut que ce soit avant la noce.

Il m'offrit un regard appuyé et plissa son nez.

Nous arrivâmes à un endroit dégagé dans la forêt où les pins se poussaient pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil. Nous étions comme couper du monde, dans notre cocon à nous. L'herbe dansante sous l'effet d'une légère brise, m'invita à m'assoir en son sein. Je m'accroupis et ferma les yeux une seconde pour profiter de la douce chaleur que je ne ressentais plus sur ma peau gelée. Sans un bruit, Jasper s'assit face à moi. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien et prît une inspiration avant de commencer.

- Comme tu le sais, je ne me souviens plus de ma transformation. Je ne sais pas qui m'a faite comme je suis, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que les débuts en tant que nouveau-né sont très délicats. Contrairement à toi ou à tous les autres de notre famille, je n'ais pas eu de mentor. Je n'ais pu me reposer sur personne pour me guider. Je ne t'ais jamais raconté mon réveil et je pense qu'il est temps maintenant que tu apprennes toute la vérité.

Jasper m'écoutais attentivement et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

- Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre sordide. Au premier étage d'un petit immeuble miteux. Je n'ais pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'ais pas saisit pourquoi tout était si étrange et pourquoi j'agissais de façon si bizarre. Je n'ais pas compris non plus pourquoi ma gorge était en feu et la raison qui faisait que j'étais attirée par cette petite fenêtre. En bas, la rue grouillait de vie et d'humains.

Imperceptiblement, Jasper se raidit. Mon ton était monocorde, déterminé, comme si je m'étais entraînée à dire cette histoire. Ma voix ne tremblait même pas et mon esprit était à des années lumières de là. J'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs, de nouveau dans cette chambre.

- Je voyais les gens s'affairaient à différentes tâches dans la rue. Je les voyais comme s'ils étaient tout proche. Je les entendais parler, rire et même se disputer. Un instant, je fus étourdie par cette nouveauté de sensations et je me mis même à me demander si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, plutôt un horrible cauchemar. Je n'ais même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur tant tout s'est précipité.

Je m'arrêtais un instant pour reprendre mes esprits. Jasper me prît la main et ancra son regard dans le mien. Je le regardais mais c'est comme si je ne le voyais plus. Ce n'était pas une vision, juste un horrible poids dont je me libérais.

- Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, mes sens me donnant des vertiges. Puis tout d'un coup, j'ai vue une enfant… isolée, dans une petite rue. Tellement innocente, tellement belle. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses petites épaules. Mais je n'ais pas réalisé tout ça. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était le sang chaud que je voyais pulser dans sa jugulaire. Je n'ais pas pris le temps de réfléchir, que déjà j'étais dans la rue à courir entre les passants. Ma gorge me serrait atrocement et quand je suis arrivé près d'elle… je n'ais pas pu… Je n'ais pas réussi à me…

Ma voix se perdît dans le lointain. Jasper allait intervenir mais je le fis taire. Je ne pouvais pas être interrompu. J'avais commencé… je devais finir.

- Après avoir commis un tel crime, j'ai eu ma première vision. Je venais d'enlever la vie à une enfant, et en plus, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait. Ma gorge s'était calmée mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à saisir ce qui m'arrivait. Ce que j'ais vu dans cette fameuse vision… me glace encore le sang aujourd'hui. Je me suis vue en train de tuer… non, pas tuer… d'assassiner sauvagement, des dizaines d'autres personnes. Alors, c'est comme si je m'étais enfin réveillée de ce cauchemar. J'ai compris que je devais fuir. Pas fuir ces personnes, mais me fuir moi-même. J'étais devenue une abomination qui ne pouvait plus rester en contact avec les autres. Je suis allée dans la première forêt que j'ai trouvée. Là, j'ai compris qui j'étais enfin devenue. Je m'en suis voulu et je suis restée prostrée pendant je ne sais combien de jours jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en finir.

Jasper laissa échapper une exclamation d'horreur.

- Je ne pouvais plus supporter celle que j'étais. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'avais plus de repères, pas de passé et encore moins d'avenir. Je ne voulais plus vivre en sachant que j'avais fait tout ce mal. Alors, j'ai cherché l'endroit approprié. Au moment fatidique, j'ai eu une nouvelle vision et c'est cette vision qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Je revenais à moi pour appréhender la réaction de l'homme en face de moi. Je stoppais mon débit de parole et ne pus m'empêcher de chercher une réponse dans ses yeux mordorés. Allait-il s'en aller en courant comme je l'avais imaginé ? Sans que j'y comprenne quoique ce soit, il s'avança doucement, pris mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Je ne méritais pas une telle récompense, je venais de lui avouer une chose affreuse.

- Je t'aime Alice, pour toujours et à jamais. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

- Non, je ne veux pas d'excuses. Maintenant, si tu ne veux plus de moi…

- Tu m'as bien entendu ? Me coupa-t-il. Je viens de te dire que je t'aime. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, mais je comprends que ça te fasse mal. Je suis heureux que tu ais assez confiance en moi pour me faire partager un tel poids.

Vraiment, je n'en méritais pas tant. Je lui sautais au cou et mon humeur remonta en flèche. Nous restâmes longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler ni bouger.

- Tu sais Jasper, cette dernière vision… elle parlait de toi.

Il défit notre étreinte et leva vers moi un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'était la première fois que je te voyais et tu étais dans ce petit café de Chicago. Alors quand je t'ais dit que tu m'avais sauvé, c'était tout à fait juste.

Il resta pensif un moment, avant de fondre sur mes lèvres et de me serrer contre son cœur.

*****

- Oui… je le veux… oui… oui… OUI, BORDEL !!!!

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que je répétais ce petit mot apparemment anodin sur différents tons.

- Je le veux…

_Bien sûr que je le veux ! Pour quelle raison ne le voudrais-je pas ?_

- Oui, je veux t'épouser Jasper… Oui, je te veux comme époux… Bon, Jasper c'est maintenant ou jamais !!!

Argh… je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi anxieuse le jour de mes noces. C'était ce que je voulais le plus au monde. J'allais devenir madame Jasper Withlock… mais j'angoissais horriblement.

- Oui…

Et quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre, interrompant ainsi mes répétitions.

- Je peux entrer ? Glissa Edward sur le pas de la porte.

- Bien sûr. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

J'étais installée devant mon miroir, déjà revêtue de cette robe de princesse. Rose avait fait du très bon boulot en m'aidant à dompter mes cheveux en un chignon parfait, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Esmée, quant à elle, m'avait prêté un bracelet d'argent et de saphirs. J'étais fin prête. J'allais me marier.

Remarquant mon bracelet, Edward s'avança vers moi et me leva la paume de la main pour l'admirer.

- Il est à Esmée, n'est-ce pas ?

J'opinais rapidement, avant qu'Edward ne continu.

- La robe aussi, c'est bien ça ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Que j'avais dépouillé le dressing de notre mère ? Il sourit.

- Elle me l'a léguée… comme à sa fille, déclarais-je d'un ton abrupt, en lui tournant le dos.

- oh là… calme-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise, madame la mariée.

Il se plaça face à moi et, à ma grande surprise, me tendît un écrin de velours bleuté, ainsi que son sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Il te manque quelque chose de neuf… me coupa-t-il. Le bracelet est emprunté et bleu, la robe est ancienne, et au passage tu es magnifique… déclara-t-il d'une traite.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Edward avait tellement de petites attentions, il était si délicat et prévenant que je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être encore célibataire.

Reportant mon attention sur la précieuse petite boîte, je découvris alors une magnifique chaîne argentée. Le bijoux était simple et discret, mais d'une telle finesse que les mots me manquaient. Si un simple cadeau me submergeait d'émotions, qu'en serait-il de l'homme et de toute la cérémonie qui m'attendait en bas ?

- Laisse-moi te le passer. Dis alors Edward.

- Oh, c'est sublime. Merci. Vraiment…

Après qu'il m'ait paré de son cadeau, je lui sautais dans les bras, ne me souciant même pas de froisser ma tenue. Brisant notre étreinte, celui qui était devenu mon frère posa un baiser chaste sur mon front.

- Si je suis là, c'est pour te parler.

Il voulait me parler, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment, à mon avis. Je me mariais… aujourd'hui… dans quelques minutes en fait. J'allais devenir madame Whitlock, _madame__ Jasper Withlock_… que j'aimais mon nouveau nom! Et que j'allais aimer d'autant plus la pierre qui ornerait bientôt mon annulaire.

- Alice !! Edward claqua des doigts devant mon visage pour me ramener à la réalité. Tu veux bien te concentrer ?

- Quoi ? Râlais-je. Si tu n'es pas au courant, il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend en bas devant l'autel.

_Mon Jasper… _J'irradiais de bonheur. J'étais impatiente de le rejoindre. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais qu'amour… mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. J'adorais Edward mais il avait pile choisit le mauvais moment. Je devais me concentrer et m'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Mais bon, Edward avait des circonstances atténuantes qui lui permettaient de me voler un peu de mon temps.

- Alors ? Dépêche-toi, mon vieux. J'ai un mariage sur le feu là.

- Dis-donc, tu n'es pas très reconnaissante je trouve ! Protesta-t-il.

- Eddy… Ma voix monta aussitôt dans les aigus.

- Non, coupa-t-il aussitôt en levant les mains au ciel, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Un rire nerveux et stressé certes… mais qui m'aida à relâcher la pression.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas t'occuper très longtemps. Reprit-il avec un air plus sérieux. Mais je voulais discuter avec toi avant la cérémonie. Je sais bien qu'après, tu seras très occupée alors…

Un petit pli s'était formé à la base de son front, signe qu'il était concentré. Qu'avait-il donc à me dire de si important ?

- Edward, tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Jasper est parti, c'est ça hein ?!!!

Oh mon dieu… et si c'était le cas ?! S'il avait réalisé qu'en fait il ne voulait pas de moi ? S'il avait pris ses jambes à son cou ? Non… il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, _non ? _

_Jasper m'aime… oui, c'est ça, il m'aime. Rien à craindre. _

- T'es une vraie bombe à retardement, toi ! Souffla le jeune-homme à mes côtés. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Ton prince charmant est bien en bas et il ne compte pas s'en aller… enfin pas à ma connaissance.

Je lui offris mon regard le plus noir, aussitôt suivi par un grand soupir de soulagement.

- Je t'écoute dans ce cas.

Il se passa la main sur la nuque plusieurs fois, avant de se planter devant moi.

- Bon… tu sais Alice, quand vous êtes venue à notre rencontre dans cette forêt, pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez dingues tous les deux. Jasper avec ses grandes cicatrices et ses pensées surprotectrices… et toi, petite fée brune très bizarre. Pour tout t'avouer, tu m'as même fait peur pendant un millième de seconde !

- Pff… c'est ça… Sifflais-je.

- Mais je dois dire que vous avez trouvé votre place dans notre famille. Reprit-il. J'étais sceptique au début mais tu as apporté de la joie et de l'optimisme chez nous. Les parents sont fous de joie, Emmett me fiche la paix avec ses paris et Rose est même devenue souriante. Et d'ailleurs je te dois un grand merci pour tout ça. Quant à moi, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me ressemble et qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux…

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres. Si seulement je m'étais attendue à ça.

- Je t'aime comme ma petite sœur, Alice. Et je voulais juste te dire bienvenu dans la famille… avec un peu de retard. Je vous souhaite tous le bonheur possible, tu le mérites vraiment. Acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh… Edward… lui dis-je en retombant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

L'émotion était à son comble, et heureusement que je n'étais plus humaine sinon mon maquillage s'aurait fait la malle depuis longtemps.

- Je t'adore Alice… mais je nierais tout ça en bloc si tu le dis à quelqu'un, tu m'as compris ?

Et nos deux corps furent soulevés par nos rires, une nouvelle fois.

- Bien maintenant, je te laisse pour que tu finisses de te préparer. C'est que j'ai une marche nuptiale à jouer, moi.

Il s'en alla en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Presqu'instantanément, Carlisle apparut à sa suite.

- Tu es prête ?

- Dans deux secondes.

Deux secondes. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin pour me concentrer et pour ne pas m'évanouir. C'était impossible, bien sûr, mais mes nerfs étaient tellement à fleur de peau que je m'inquiétais pour tout.

_Inspirez… expirez… doucement…._

Ce qui m'attendait en bas de cet escalier… ou plutôt, _celui qui m'attendait_ allait changer ma vie à jamais. Une seconde de plus n'était donc pas de trop pour faire le point. Et puis après tout, c'était moi la mariée, je pouvais bien me permettre d'arriver en retard, non ?

_Inspirez… expirez… encore… _

Les premières notes jouées au piano par Edward retentirent à mes oreilles, signe que je devais y aller moi aussi. Une dernière inspiration, un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre pour m'engouffrer dans l'arène.

Carlisle m'attendait patiemment, accoudé à la balustrade de l'escalier. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il m'offrît son bras et un sourire radieux.

- Prête ? me chuchota-t-il.

- Plus que tout au monde. Avouais-je sans difficulté.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour nous rendre au salon. Le mariage était en extérieur et la journée touchait à sa fin. Les rayons du soleil baissaient doucement à l'horizon et une lueur rosée surplombait la pièce vide de toute présence. Tous nos convives étaient dehors et ils attendaient tous mon entrée.

_N'ais pas peur, tout va bien se passer… un pas après l'autre… _

Comme s'il avait senti mon trouble, celui que je considérais comme mon père pressa doucement ma main et me regarda avec une tendresse infinie, avant de pousser les grandes portes. Dans un timing parfait, Edward entama la marche nuptiale. Tous se levèrent pour accueillir la future mariée et il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser que cette personne, c'était moi. Il me fallut une seconde aussi pour remarquer le travail splendide qu'avait fait Rosalie, ma demoiselle d'honneur qui avait ouvert la marche. Des centaines et des centaines de lys blancs avaient été parsemés à tous les endroits possibles. Des chaises en fer forgé au charme bucolique étaient rehaussées d'un nœud de satin blanc. De minuscules bougies à la flamme dorée structuraient l'allée principale et des lampions surplombaient les invités offrant ainsi une atmosphère chaleureuse malgré ce crépuscule frisquet. Enfin un long tapis de pétales de roses rouges menait à l'autel.

Et c'est à ce moment que _je le vis._

Jasper.

Un tourbillon m'emporta et je me retrouvais à mille lieux de là. Mon regard se perdit dans ses yeux mordorés et je compris enfin qu'elle était ma place sur Terre. J'étais là pour l'aimer infiniment pour le reste de l'éternité.

A cet instant, Jasper et moi ne faisions plus qu'une seule et même personne. Et c'est sans le comprendre que Carlisle m'amena à mon amour. Je ne perçu pas le vent de cette fin d'hiver qui balayait mon corps. Je ne compris même pas que la nuit était pratiquement tombée et que les luminaires dansaient lentement au-dessus de nos têtes telles de petites étoiles. Je ne vis pas non plus, les regards de tous nos proches fixés sur moi qui avançais tel un pantin désarticulé. Je ne remarquais même pas ce géant d'Emmett qui était pourtant à moins de vingt centimètres de mon amour, encore moins Rosalie et Esmée placées non loin de là. En fait, je ne voyais plus personne.

Non.

Tout ce que je voyais, c'était Jasper et cette étincelle qui illuminait son regard. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas lui sauter immédiatement au cou. Jamais il n'avait été plus beau. Il avait l'air de pouvoir exploser de bonheur. Il me sourit quand nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Pendant un instant, notre amour, cette symbiose si parfaite qui nous unissait, sembla rayonner sur tous les invités. Nous partagions nos sentiments avec toutes les personnes présentes autour de nous, cet amour qui me transcendait et qui me donnait l'impression de pouvoir voler.

J'étais là, face à lui. Là où je devais être.

Sans savoir comment je me retrouvais à ces côtés, à l'entendre prononces ses vœux.

- La vie m'a appris à ne rien regretter et à ne rien espérer. Elle m'a aussi appris à avancer sans m'attacher, à établir des barrières et à ne rien laisser filtrer. L'amour est un sentiment auquel je pensais ne jamais avoir droit. Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait exister de lien aussi fort, ni de personne aussi spéciale pour me faire aimer à ce point. Je me trompais. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, Alice, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris la réalité de cette émotion et à la minute où mon regard a croisé le tien j'en ai saisi la force. Tu m'as fait renaître, mon Alice. Avec toi, je brille de milles feu et mon cœur mort bas plus fort de secondes en secondes. Je t'aime plus que ma vie.

_Ne pas fondre en sanglot… tenir le coup… ne pas fondre en sanglots… _

Ses paroles m'étaient apparues comme voilées par l'intensité de nos sentiments. L'entendre prononcer de tels mots me faisaient perdre pieds et je tombais tête la première dans un vertige de sensations à la force encore inconnue.

C'était à mon tour. Je pris une petite inspiration et m'efforça à ce que ma voix ne tremble pas.

- Je te regarde Jasper, et ce que je vois me transporte de bonheur. Je t'ais longtemps cherché. Pendant des dizaines d'années, je t'ais attendue ; et ce jour d'automne, quand je t'ais aperçu assis dans ce café, mon cœur a su avant moi que c'était toi. C'était toi l'homme de mon existence. Je ne l'ais pas compris de suite mais quelque chose en moi avait changé. Tu m'as transformé, mon amour. Tu m'as donné une famille, un but, et une raison d'avancer. Ma main tremble encore parfois quand je te touche et mon cœur s'emballe sous chacune de tes caresses. Je suis sûre que cette sensation ne s'en ira jamais. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à être à tes côtés parce que tu es quelqu'un de si spécial. Tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime tant.

Puis une connaissance de Carlisle, pasteur d'une ville voisine, prononça son discours habituel et énonça d'une voix claire la demande fatidique.

- Oui, je le veux murmurais-je sobrement, tellement j'étais emportée par mes émotions.

- Oui… bien sûr que je le veux ! Déclara fièrement mon amour.

L'ecclésiastique nous déclara mari et femme, et je m'emparais avidement des lèvres de mon Jasper. Peu m'importait les dizaines de personnes rassemblées autour de nous. Non, j'étais avec Jasper, mon mari. Il était mien, à jamais. Nous étions dans notre bulle, savourant notre bonheur. Déconnecté.

Après un long moment, il brisa notre baiser et posa son front sur le mien. Dernier moment d'intimité avant de nous confronter à notre famille et à leur joie. Doucement, il m'amena à lui et me serra dans ses bras, avant de se pencher vers mon oreille.

- Je vous aime, madame Withlock.

Oui, il m'aimait. Et j'en étais persuadée, jusque la fin des temps. Je n'eu pas besoin de lui répondre. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaire, lui, mieux que quiconque, savait à quel point je l'aimais. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, profitant encore sous les yeux ébahis de nos invités de mon mari, ma fierté.

Pour toujours.

* * *

_J'ai presqu'envie de verser une larme... Voilà la boucle est bouclée et l'histoire de ma chère Alice s'arrête là pour le moment. Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été bien de trop traîner en longueur et je pense que cette scène de fin vous convient, non? En tout les cas, moi je la trouve parfaite. J'ai mis beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce dernier chapitre (même pas un jour pour l'écrire! pfff!!!) et toute cette FF, en fait!_

_Je ne vais pas faire mon discour des oscars et remercier mon chien, ma voisine qui sent le chou, et mes parents... non, non, non... tout ce que je vais dire, c'est merci à vous de m'avoir lu et soutenue par vos reviews! Un grand, un énorme merci à ceux qui étaient là depuis le début (juliette, dansmabulle, clarocque, athenaïs, cynthisa, tata grimma... et tous les autres!) et à ceux qui ont pris l'histoire en cours de route. _

_Je tiens juste à ajouter que 'normalement' deux bonus viendront s'ajouter par la suite (le mariage du point de vue de notre très cher (très beau gosse aussi!!) Jasper et la nuit de noce... bon je ne vous cache pas qu'il y aura du lemon. Ils vont pas jouer aux échecs non plus, hein!). Une autre idée est en train de germer dans mon esprit concernant Alice, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment, je vais me concentrer sur mon autre FF (Le diamant) et sur ma traduction d'un OS anglais. _

_écrire c'est ma drogue, donc je pense que je reviendrais très bientôt... _

_à bientôt!_


	26. Chapter 25

_Le voilà, le seul, l'unique, le véritable, le magni... Oups, je m'emporte! :) Voilà le premier des deux bonus que je vous ais promis:_ _Le mariage du point de vue de Jasper. _

_Bon, je sais j'ai un peu tardé... toutes mes excuses! ça a été bien sympa de se replonger dans cette histoire et de retrouver mes perso préférés. J'aime bien ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. _

* * *

*****

**Bonus 1**

*****

Mais enfin qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? J'allais me marier ? _Moi ? _Celui qui avait juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux allait se marier. Quel comble !

Je n'étais pas prêt, non, pas le moins du monde et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Un instant, mon reflet dans le miroir me fît frémir : On aurait dit un condamné à l'échafaud. J'étais pâle, plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire et mes traits étaient tirés. Mon cœur se soulevait au moindre de mes gestes et mon estomac était retourné par des spasmes nerveux. Je n'arrivais pas à rester tranquille et mes mains tremblaient. Et ce fichu nœud de cravate me serrait tellement le cou !

Aujourd'hui était censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie… alors qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Les questions fourmillaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à rester concentré deux secondes. J'étais tellement à cran que mon pouvoir semblait s'être mis sur pause. Je ne ressentais plus les sentiments des personnes alentour. En fait, je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais moi-même. Une partie de moi était heureuse. Heureuse de savoir que j'allais rendre Alice folle de joie. Mais une autre, plus grande, n'était qu'un chamboulement de sentiments surprenants : appréhension, gêne, peur, inquiétude, désarroi, colère…

Je lui avais fait une promesse, celle de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin. Etais-ce possible, après tout ? En étais-je vraiment capable ? Je lui avais fait aussi une demande aussi, celle de m'épouser, mais je n'avais vraiment pas réfléchi à tout ce que cela impliquait. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je le réalisais. C'était donc de ma faute, si j'étais dans un tel pétrin. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de prendre un chien, d'acheter une maison ou de simplement continuer comme ça ? Non… bien sûr, parce que la bête aurait finie comme casse-croûte, que nous avions déjà un foyer et que j'étais un sombre idiot.

_Quel crétin !_

Je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de prendre cet engagement, surtout je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je faisais là, habillé comme un pingouin et arborant une face de déterré ? Et Alice ? Étais-je sûr d'elle ? Etait-ce vraiment elle _la_ femme de ma vie ? Je l'aimais à cet instant, c'était certain et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Mais l'aimais-je assez pour rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité ? Mon cœur était-il à ses grand pour lui jurer fidélité jusqu'à ma mort ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Et bien sûr, c'est trente minutes avant d'entrer en scène que je me posais ce genre de questions.

Je devais dire un mot, un seul. Le mot le plus compliqué du dictionnaire : Oui. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas s'il allait pouvoir passer la barrière de mes lèvres vu l'état dans lequel j'étais.

_Bon sang… mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?!! _

J'avais besoin d'air, _vraiment_. Il fallait que je m'en aille d'ici, que je m'éloigne de toutes ces fleurs et ces rubans pendant un instant. La simple vue d'un confetti me conforta dans mon idée : il fallait que je parte. Je devais réfléchir, me vider la tête. Il fallait aussi que je respire parce que là j'étais carrément en train d'étouffer.

D'un coup de main, je retirais cette fichue cravate qui m'obstruait la trachée et ouvris la fenêtre pour sauter. Devant moi s'étendait le rideau sombre de la forêt de Forks, derrière l'éclat des festivités. Sans une seconde de plus, je me mis à courir vite… tellement vite en fait, que bientôt mon cerveau se vida. Sans même y réfléchir, je sautais de branches en branches et laissait l'instinct reprendre le dessus. Je n'étais plus Jasper, ni un homme qui allait se marier. J'étais seulement une créature de la forêt sans obligations ni contraintes. L'air frais s'abattit sur mon visage et jamais rien ne m'avait fait autant de bien. Ici, je n'avais pas de décisions cruciales à prendre ou de choix de vie à décider. Non, j'avais juste à courir et à apprécier cette liberté si longtemps refoulée.

Je ne voyais plus rien, ni les arbres m'entourant, ni les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers. J'étais là où je devais et mon corps exultait de cette nouvelle identité. Je pouvais respirer à plein poumons sans que quiconque ne vienne troubler mon calme si souverain.

Mais c'est justement à ce moment là, lorsque je lâchais enfin prise que je sentis un souffle dans mon dos et l'odeur particulière d'un autre Cullen qui me suivait : Edward. Il était tout proche et il se rapprochait. Bien sûr, il me rattrapait sans problème.

_Et merde !_

Moi qui pensais pouvoir courir vite, Edward me rattrapa sans aucune difficulté. Je m'arrêtais au beau milieu d'une clairière, maigre trouée parmi le voile opaque des bois. Sans me retourner, je le sentis s'arrêter à un mètre derrière moi. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Mais que voulait-il ? Sans même que je le décide, mon don absorba ses sentiments et les fît miens. Il était en colère, déçu, inquiet, ahuri, déconcerté, optimiste, suspicieux, satisfait, confus… déterminé. Tout cela en même temps. Je m'étonnais toujours de la multitude de sentiments contraires qui pouvaient habiter une personne, et Edward ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Il se planta ensuite face à moi et me fixa… d'un air qui aurait pu faire fuir n'importe quelle personne. Mais je n'étais pas n'importe qui et même si je considérais Edward comme un ami, jamais je ne fuirais devant lui, ni devant personne d'ailleurs. S'il voulait se battre, j'avais des années de guerre derrière moi comme avantage.

- Allons, calme-toi Jasper.

Il me disait de me calmer, alors que lui-même était en colère! Je ne répondis rien.

- Viens, on rentre.

Il avait posé sa main sur mon bras et m'invitait à retourner vers la demeure Cullen. Mes idées étaient trop embrouillées et mon cerveau trop accaparé pour saisir quoique ce soit.

- Non. Je veux rester seul.

Puis, la pensée de la villa blanche me guida vers une autre qui me fît plus mal que je n'aurais jamais voulu l'avouer : Alice. Je l'avais laissé seule et qui sait dans quel état elle devait être maintenant. Elle devait sûrement être au courant de ma fuite stupide et lâche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à elle, dans sa magnifique robe blanche, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de moi, de ma faiblesse. Et mon cœur se fendît en deux. J'eus mal, plus encore que lorsque je me débattais avec ces questions sur le mariage.

- Elle ne sait rien… et elle n'a pas besoin d'être au courant.

Bien sûr, _monsieur le devin_ était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête et je n'avais pas eu besoin de prononcer une parole. Il ne cilla pas à ma réplique mentale et se contenta de continuer de me fixer.

- Tu vas rentrer avec moi, tout de suite et toute cette histoire sera oubliée.

Il était sympa quand même. Je devais lui rendre ça : il était prêt à ne me poser aucune question et à ne rien dire à Alice. Je n'en méritais pas autant. Mais rentrer là-bas était impossible.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je veux rester seul. Répétais-je.

J'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir et sa présence ne faisait qu'obstruer mes pensées. Les traits d'Edward se durcirent immédiatement, laissant apparaître ses sentiments à mon égard.

- Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il en pointant un doigt sur ma poitrine, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça à Alice. Tu m'entends ? Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais elle t'a choisi et je t'assure que tu vas lui faire honneur aujourd'hui.

Il avait presque l'air menaçant avec son regard sombre et sa mine renfrogné. _Presque…_

Mais il avait raison. Alice méritait mieux et j'étais persuadé de faire le bon choix en m'en allant. _M'en aller ? _Voilà qu'Edward m'avait conduit à l'issue plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'étais venu ici pour réfléchir et voilà que je parlais de quitter Alice et le mariage.

- Tu ne vas pas lui faire ce mal. C'est clair ? Reprit-il plus fort.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward s'énerver. Mais ce qu'il disait ne faisait que conforter mes idées. Je n'étais pas prêt, et Alice méritait mieux qu'un lâche.

- Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ça ? lui criais-je à mon tour. Je ne sais plus ce que je suis en train de faire, je ne sais plus pourquoi j'épouse Alice.

- Tu l'aimes, espèce de crétin ! Et bien sûr que tu n'es pas prêt, personne ne l'est jamais vraiment. Et tu crois qu'Alice, elle se sent comment ?

_Alice… _nouveau coup de poignard. C'était un coup bas, il savait parfaitement qu'en me parlant d'elle, ma volonté allait flancher.

Il expira durement et retourna s'appuyer contre un arbre.

- Ecoute, je comprends tout à fait. Dit-il d'une voix plus calme. Tu as peur et c'est normal…

- Je n'ais pas…

Il me fît taire d'un signe de la main. En fait, je n'avais pas peur… J'étais _terrifié_.

- Tu sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît. Mais je vois comment vous vous regardez, toi et Alice, et ça crève les yeux que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. J'aime Alice, bien évidemment… mais…

_Mais quoi ?_ Moi-même, je ne savais même plus.

- Tu sais, je ne te comprends pas en fin de compte. Honnêtement, j'aimerais un jour être capable de trouver une personne qui me fera revivre de cette façon. Je souhaite vraiment que tu ouvres les yeux, parce que ce que tu es sur le point de laisser partir et ce que tu as toujours cherché. J'en suis persuadé. J'aimerais partager avec une personne ce que toi, tu as, avec Alice.

Et voilà, il connaissait sur le bout des doigts mon point faible et il en jouait. _Quel arnaqueur ce type ! _Mais il était sincère… et agacé aussi. Mes pensées l'agaçaient ! Un maigre sourire s'esquissa sur mon visage.

- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable de… si je suis digne d'elle, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas me tromper pour ensuite lui faire plus de mal. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. C'était une vérité absolue. Mais j'étais là, au beau milieu de la forêt, à des lieux de notre maison, et sans qu'elle le sache, _je lui faisais déjà du mal. _

- Justement, c'est le problème. Tu _vas_ faire des erreurs et tu _dois_ même en faire. Sans prendre de risques, tu n'avanceras jamais. Aujourd'hui tu as la possibilité de changer le destin de deux personnes : le tien et celui d'Alice. C'est ton choix et ta responsabilité. Les cartes sont entre tes mains, mais sache que les deux éventualités comportent des dangers. La vraie question est : veux-tu affronter ces difficultés seul, ou es-tu prêt à le faire avec Alice à tes côtés ?

Alice. Ma chère Alice. Après le discours d'Edward son visage tourbillonnait dans ma tête, son rire, sa façon de bouger, ses baisers, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle.

Est-ce que j'étais vraiment prêt à laisser tout ça derrière moi ?

C'en était trop. Je m'assis à même le sol et prît ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais vraiment perdu mais en même temps, ce qu'il venait de dire était tout à fait vrai. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Alice. J'en mourrais, si ça devait être le cas. Pourquoi tout était si difficile ? C'était le jour de mon mariage, bon sang !

Edward ne bougea plus pendant une seconde, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits.

Et là, tout s'éclaircit, comme d'un coup de baguette magique : j'aimais Alice plus que ma vie et je ne pouvais pas être loin d'elle. Il ne suffisait qu'à voir ce que j'étais devenu : cela faisait un jour que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'étais presque bon à enfermer.L'évidence me frappa de plein fouet et les nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je lui avais demandé sa main eurent raison de moi.

J'allais me marier aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, on rentre. Déclarais-je d'un ton ferme, en me levant.

Edward ne parla pas, mais sentir qu'il était heureux et satisfait ne fût pas très difficile.

- Tu avais préparé ton discours, hein ?

Il éclata de rire, à ma plus grande surprise.

- J'avoue que j'étais un peu préparé. Si tu savais quels coups foireux Emmett a fait avant_ tout_ ses mariages avec Rose… On va dire que j'ai un peu d'entraînement dans la matière, et que tu n'es pas le premier à flancher devant l'obstacle.

A mon tour, j'éclatais de rire et par la même occasion, fît redescendre toute cette pression.

- On verra quand viendra ton tour.

Il m'adressa un sourire complice avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt, sur le chemin inverse.

*******

_Elle s'approchait tout doucement et mon cœur, s'il avait pu, se serait arrêter de battre. Elle était tellement belle… et elle allait être mienne .Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Carlisle la guidait doucement et un magnifique sourire s'étirait sur son visage. _

_Lorsque soudainement, elle interrompît la marche, ne suivant plus du tout le rythme de la musique. Les notes fusaient à toute allure, mais Alice ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle me regarda et ses traits se déformèrent horriblement pour n'être plus qu'une grimace confuse de tristesse. _

_Elle se détourna alors, sans un mot ni une explication. Mon Alice était partie dans un souffle, me laissant là, au pied de l'autel, désemparé…_

- Hé, ho mon vieux !!

Emmett claqua des doigts devant mon visage pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

- La Terre appelle la Lune… la Terre appelle la Lune… répéta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Em'… oh… heu… je… balbutiais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je m'étais laissé emporter, encore une fois.

- Ouais, ouais… ne t'avises pas de faire ça à Alice tout à l'heure parce que je sens qu'elle va défaillir sinon.

- Pas de souci. Lui répondis-je sans grande conviction.

J'étais face à l'autel, Emmett, mon témoin se tenait juste à côté. Edward avait disparu encore une fois en compagnie de Carlisle. Rosalie et Esmée s'affairaient avec les derniers détails. Tout le monde s'agitaient autour de moi, et ma mésaventure dans la forêt semblait être passé inaperçue.

Tous mes doutes s'étaient évanouis comme par magie. Je ne comprenais pas mon brusque changement d'humeur. En fait, je ne tentais pas de le comprendre, j'avais bien d'autres choses en tête. Comme celle de ne pas faire fuir Alice.

J'étais concentré, déterminé. Je me mariais… dans moins de quinze minutes et ma plus grande peur pour le moment était qu'elle réalise quel idiot j'étais et qu'elle s'en aille en courant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de rester tranquille mais rien à faire. Ce n'était pas la même appréhension que plus tôt dans la journée. Non. C'était du bon stress, cette fois. Malgré cela mon estomac était tellement noué que je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux phrases. Emmett le remarqua et pressa mon épaule d'un geste réconfortant. Geste qui si j'avais encore été humain, m'aurait broyé les os. Le maigre sourire que je lui rendis ne dû pas le satisfaire puisqu'il plissa son nez avant d'ajouter :

- Je n'étais pas aussi nerveux pour mon mariage, tu sais.

- Je ne suis pas nerveux. Répliquais-je dans un souffle.

Non, je n'étais pas nerveux. J'étais bien plus que ça. Je n'étais plus qu'un paquet de nerfs prêt à exploser en milles morceaux à tout moment.

Mais _Alice_… je devais penser à elle, c'était tout ce qui, à cet instant, était capable de me détendre.

Emmett n'était pas dupe. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda de haut en bas, comme on le fait avec une bête de foire.

- Bon, je crois que ça va aller comme ça. Acheva-t-il en haussant les épaules et en me jaugeant d'un air appréciateur.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'instinct. Voyant ma grimace, il me mît une grande claque dans le dos.

- Rosie m'a demandé de vérifier si tu étais impeccable. Apparemment, elle veut que tout soit parfait pour Alice.

Je reconnaissais bien là, la rigueur quasi militaire de ma future femme. Si elle avait pu, c'est elle-même qui aurait veillée à tous ces détails. Mais dans ce cas, je l'aurais vu dans sa robe de mariée et la tradition aurait été rompue, chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter.

J'opinais rapidement à la remarque de mon frère. Au même moment, Edward sortit d'un pas rapide de la demeure et alla s'installer derrière son piano à queue, croulant sous les bouquets. Du coin de l'œil je le vis jeter des regards anxieux dans notre direction. Mais il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, je n'allais plus m'en aller. Plus jamais.

Une mélodie lente s'éleva alors dans les airs et mon cœur se serra un peu plus lorsque je compris que c'était le prélude de la marche nuptiale. Sans que je le comprenne, le prêtre s'était posté à côté de moi. Emmett s'était tendu et tous les invités avaient leurs regards rivés sur l'allée. Déjà Rose s'avançait vers l'autel, dans un chemin de pétales de roses rouges. Mon regard se porta ensuite sur Esmée, assise au premier rang à côté d'une place vide pour Carlisle. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions tandis qu'elle fixait la demoiselle d'honneur.

Mon souffle ensuite se coupa. Les portes s'ouvrèrent et la plus belle femme que la Terre avait portée s'avança vers moi d'un pas léger. Je ne remarquais pas Carlisle à son côté. Je n'entendais plus la musique qui s'était faite marche nuptiale. Je ne perçu même pas les admirations de nos amis devant sa beauté incomparable.

Je ne voyais qu'elle. Je n'entendais qu'elle. Je ne percevais qu'elle.

Mon bonheur se conjugua au sien et nos cœurs explosèrent de joie, à l'unisson. Nos sentiments ainsi entremêlés avait dû se reporter sur l'ensemble de nos amis et notre famille. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'y songer puisque mon cerveau ne répondait plus de rien. Il était comme transporté dans un autre monde où il n'y avait qu'Alice et moi… et son sourire divin. En cet instant, un ange était vraiment descendu du ciel. Mon regard s'ancra dans le sien et ne le lâcha plus.

Arrivés à l'autel, je ne compris même pas que Carlisle avait posé sa main sur la mienne en un geste solennel. Non. Je n'entendis pas le discours de l'ecclésiastique, car le parfum d'Alice m'envoûtait plus que d'ordinaire.

Une petite partie de moi-même se demandait encore comment j'avais pu ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée de la quitter.

Je tenais sa main dans la mienne et c'est avec tout l'amour dont j'étais pourvu que je lui déclarai ma flamme devant tous les gens présents. Elle y répondit d'une petite voix tendue par l'émotion qui faisait écho à ma joie intense.

Lorsque le moment du « oui » fatidique arriva, je compris enfin ce à quoi j'étais destiné. J'étais là, sur cette Terre, pour aimer Alice. J'avais enfin trouvé ma moitié, celle qui me rendait fier et complet. Celle qui faisait de moi un homme. Je pouvais bien mourir dans la seconde, j'avais vécu l'essentiel. J'avais trouvé celle qui me fallait. Mon Alice.

_Pour toujours et à jamais._

* * *

_Volà, voilà... alors vous en pensez quoi? Jasper a eu des doutes, mais c'est normal, non? Et Edward est toujours le même grand frère protecteur! :)_

_Bon pour toutes les perverses ( ne niez pas!! Je sais qu'il y en a!! :p ), le dernier bonus mettra en scène la lune de miel des amoureux. _


End file.
